POKEMON: REBORN Y UNA NUEVA AVENTURA
by crash Barecode
Summary: Nueva versión de mi fic de pokemon. Un Oc es enviado al mundo de Pokemon donde tendrá una nueva oportunidad de tener una buena vida con aventuras, amigos y romance (HAREM) Oc Op y por supuesto... ¡NO POKEFILIA!
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1.**

 **NUEVO MUNDO.**

He vivido toda mi vida desando tener algo mas, deseando ser algo mas, deseando que mi vida signifique mas y de seguro no soy el único que tiene estos deseos después de todo somos humanos y los humanos siempre queremos más. Todos hemos querido al que es imposible de tener y el solo hecho de ser imposible es lo que hace que lo queramos mas, en mi caso yo siempre he deseado que mi vida, mi existencia fuera de algún valor para el mundo... y un día ese deseo se cumplió, aunque admito que no de la forma en la que yo esperaba. Pero antes de empezar con la historia debemos regresar un poco al pasado para que entiendan quien soy yo y como es que llegue a donde estoy ahora.

Para empezar supongo que debería presentarme... pero no lo hare, después de todo mi nombre no tiene ningún significado en donde estoy ahora y ya nadie me llama por él; sin embargo puedo contarles un poco sobre mí. Soy una de esas personas de las que sobra en el mundo con una historia muy común hasta el momento en el que se cumplió mi deseo. Nacido en una familia de clase media llena de buenas personas y muy trabajadoras, a los seis años mis padres se divorciaron y hasta el día de hoy aun no me han dicho el porqué pero nunca me afecto realmente.

Siempre fui un buen estudiante, del tipo que suele pasar sus clases con calificaciones geniales sin esforzarse mucho. Todos daban por hecho que tendría un futuro prometedor, que llegaría a ser alguien importante. Una vez terminada la escuela demostré que todos estaban equivocados, no sabía cómo seguir con mi vida y por ende me encontraba en casa todo el tiempo. No tenía trabajo, no iba a la universidad, me separe por completo de mis amigos después de la graduación, no tenia novia y probablemente estaba desperdiciando el tiempo.

No era que no quisiera hacer nada con mi vida pero no sabía cómo. Pase mucho tiempo buscando e investigando sobre diferentes carreras y trabajos pero cada vez que lo veía solo podía pensar una cosa: MEH. Nada parecía llamar mi atención.

Termine aprovechando mi vasto tiempo libre para ponerme al día con series de Tv, animes y últimamente videojuegos. Había abandonado muchos debido a la escuela pero eso ya no era un impedimento.

Recientemente había ordenado por internet los juegos de pokemon que me faltaba por jugar: Pokemon Sol y Luna, Ultrasol y Ultraluna e incluso Pokemon Lets Go Evee. Me había desconectado de la saga, tanto anime como videojuegos después de X, Y, Z y ahora era un buen momento para continuar. Había podido evitar los spoiler fácilmente aunque tenía bastante información sobre el inicio de Sol y Luna asi como sus pokemon iniciales pero fuera de eso nada.

En este momento me encontraba en techo de mi casa, disfrutando de un tiempo a solas escuchando música cuando note algo extraño en el cielo. Allí en el horizonte era una luz verde avanzando rápidamente hacia mí cubriendo todo a mi vista y un segundo después, oscuridad.

Ya no estaba en… ninguna parte, parecía que ya nada existía, un vacio hasta dónde puedo ver. Floto sin hacer contacto con nada, no sentía nada.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?, ¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Dónde está todo?- pregunte en mi mente no pudiendo sentir mi cuerpo.

 **-Ya no existe. Tu universo ha sufrido un cataclismo que ha acabado con todo-** una voz sonó dentro de mi mente **–Todo excepto tu-** dijo con un tono que expresaba sabiduría y conocimiento.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunte alarmado por la noticia –Mi universo y todo en el… mi familia, todo… ¿Fue destruido?- realmente no quería saber, pero tengo que saber.

 **-Efectivamente, lamento mucho tu perdida-** dijo con lastima **–Permíteme darte la bienvenida a la brecha entre mundos, mi hogar-** su voz era calmante pero aun asi estaba destrozado.

No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo llevo en este lugar pero fue suficiente para aceptar que mi familia se ha ido, estaba preocupado por un futuro que jamás llegaría. Esta voz era lo único que me hacia compañía y se podría decir que entablamos una especie de amistad.

 **-No puedes quedarte más tiempo o serás borrado, los mortales no pueden existir por mucho tiempo aquí-** esas palabras vinieron sin avisar y me sorprendieron **–Eres el primer ser que ha llegado a este lugar y el primer amigo que jamás he tenido por lo que voy a enviarte a un universo que he visto en tus recuerdos, uno que conoces muy bien pero que al mismo tiempo te queda mucho por ver-** pude sentir una sonrisa de alguna forma.

-¿A dónde me enviaras?- pregunte repasando la información de todos los universos que conocía en mi mente pero la lista era enorme.

 **-Te daré un par de regalos también, buena suerte amigo mío-** al finalizar sus palabras logre sentir mi cuerpo nuevamente pero antes de que pudiera moverme, una fuerza invisible tiro de mi.

Lo último que vi antes de perder el conocimiento fue algo brillante en un suelo verde, césped tal vez.

FIN

 **FIN DEL PRIMER CAP, RECUERDEN QUE ESTA NUEVA VERSION TENDRA MUCHO DE LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL ASI QUE PARA AQUELLOS QUE YA LO LEYERON: LOS CAMBIOS EMPIEZAN DESPUES DE QUE EL OC DESCUBRE QUE TIENE UNA DE LAS PLACAS DE ARCEUS DENTRO DE SU CUERPO.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

 **NUEVOS AMIGOS, NUEVO DESTINO**

 **MUNDO POKEMON:**

-Buena suerte mi amigo- la despedida del ser fue lo último que escuche antes de ser absorbido por el vórtice.

Mire a mí alrededor para descubrir que estaba acostado en medio de lo que parecía ser un bosque. Me levante y lo primero que hice fue comprobar que seguía perteneciendo al género masculino, que si lo era gracias a dios, sin embargo note que era mucho más bajo que antes mirando hacia abajo descubrí el por qué, ¡ME HABIA COMBERTIDO EN UN NIÑO!. Corrí hacia un lago que no estaba demasiado lejos de mi para ver mi reflejo y me sorprendí viendo que no solo la edad había cambiado sino también mi apariencia. Mi cabello castaño oscuro era ahora de un tono carmesí despeinado, mis ojos café eran de color dorado y mi piel de alguna manera era ligeramente más blanca que antes y teniendo en cuenta que no salía mucho era decir algo. Después de admirarme a mí mismo solo una cosa paso por mi mente.

-¡ Tengo que pasar por la pubertad otra vez!- grite jalando mi cabello mientras caía de rodillas. En serio, hubiera preferido seguir teniendo 18 años, espero que este cambio valga para algo.

Luego comencé a pensar en que la VOZ dijo que me daría unos regalos, mirando a mí alrededor no encontré nada y pensé que era solo una vil mentira. Entonces escuche un ruido como un zumbido seguido de una pequeña explosión, mire arriba y vi el mismo vórtice que me trajo aquí solo que más pequeño; de repente cuatro pequeños objetos cayeron de él a una buena velocidad y dándome tres fuertes golpes seguidos en la cabeza haciéndome caer nuevamente al piso. Levante la vista al mismo tiempo que frotaba mi cabeza a las tres pequeñas esferas frente a mí siendo estas algo que conocía muy bien: Pokebolas.

\- ¿Pokebolas?, ¡Pokebolas!, eso quiere decir que el mundo a que me envió es el de pokemon, ¡increíble!- festeje mientras bailaba el Gangman style y reía como estúpido. Si, el Gangman stye es mi baile feliz no me juzguen.

Rápidamente termine mi tonto baile y recogí las pokebolas, instintivamente toque el botón del centro haciendo que su tamaño aumentara y la arroje, un destello de luz blanca tomo la forma de un pokemon que siempre había adorado una forma de serpiente con escamas azules, adorables ojos purpuras, unas pequeñas alas blancas a los lados de la cabeza y una pequeña gema banca en la frente. Era un Dratini la primera etapa de la línea evolutiva de Dragonite el pokemon tipo dragón por excelencia de la primera generación. Chille gay mente mientras volvía a bailar cuando note la mirada curiosa de Dratini por lo que me detuve y me agache a su nivel.

-Hola amiguito es un placer conocerte mi nombre es…- y ahí cuando estaba a punto de presentarme a uno de mis pokemon favoritos note que ya no me parecía en nada a lo que era antes y que si esto era un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida, necesitaba un nuevo nombre. Me senté a pensar, a buscar en lo profundo de mi mente un nuevo nombre para mi nueva vida; estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no note a Dratini enroscándose en mi brazo izquierdo mientras que lo acariciaba con el derecho. Entonces la idea vino a mí.

-… mi nombre es Logan Dragneel- dije mientras lo acariciaba en la cabeza despidiéndome mentalmente de mi antiguo nombre.

La respuesta de Dratini fue un chillido alegre que interprete como un saludo, valla que es adorable.

Mi nuevo nombre era en honor Natsu Dragneel de Fairy Tail que es uno de mis personajes favoritos debido a su magia Dragon Slayer de fuego y a que siempre me hacia reír y Logan de Marvel comics debido a que después de perder sus recuerdos tuvo que adaptarse a un mundo que para él era completamente nuevo y me pareció adecuado para esta situación.

Recordé que tenía dos pokebolas más para abrir así que me puse de pie con Dratini en mis hombros y libere a mi segundo pokemon. Era casi completamente amarillo excepto por sus hombros y la parte superior del pecho que eran marrones, tenía una cola, orejas en punta y sus ojos parecían estar cerrados; fácilmente lo reconocí como Abra que evoluciona en Alakazam mi pokemon psíquico favorito de todos los tiempos. Abra levanto la vista hacia mí con una pequeña sonrisa y yo me presente de la misma forma que antes luego le pedí que se pusiera a mi derecha mientras liberaba al siguiente pokemon.

Arroje la tercer pokebola al aire y en otro destello blanco otro de mis nuevos amigos salió. Era pequeño con un cuerno grande ubicado en el centro de su cabeza, sus ojos eran rojos y tenían un detalle en negro debajo, en su estomago había una parte de color roja en forma de diamante y una cola algo extraña formada por varias placas acomodadas en forma de un plumero o algo así. Lo reconocí como un Larvitar pero su color era de un tono más claro por lo que era un shiny, asombroso, sin embargo a diferencia de los otros Larvitar se veía muy tímido así que me agache y le sonreí.

-Hola pequeño mi nombre es Logan no tienes que tener miedo somos tus amigos- dije en voz baja para no asustarlo y demostrarle que soy amigable.

Dratini bajo de mis hombros y se acercó a Larvitar tratando de calmarlo y al parecer función ya que me permitió acariciar su cabeza, que parecía disfrutar, finamente tome un vistazo rápido a mis tres pokemon mientras Larvitar se movía a mi lado, Abra seguía dormido y Dratini volvía a mi hombro.

 **Varias horas después POV 3era persona:**

Después de las presentaciones Logan y sus pokemon jugaron durante todo el día por primera vez en mucho tiempo él se sentía realmente feliz. Llegada la noche y después de juntar suficientes bayas, para él y sus pokemon, todos se sentaron alrededor de una fogata a comer. Mientras comían Logan estaba pensando en lo que debería hacer a partir de ahora, primero debería averiguar en donde diablos estaba, luego ir a buscar al profesor respectivo de la región si quería una pokedex y mas pokebolas para poder empezar su viaje. Sin embargo lo más importante era determinar si estaba en el mundo del videojuego o del anime, y si es así en que momento del tiempo, para averiguar eso el mejor lugar donde podría ir es pueblo paleta pero antes de iniciar cualquier viaje necesitaba un mapa, suministros y mas ropa que la que tenia puesta así como inventar una historia de fondo acerca de su vida.

Como si sus pegarías fueran escuchadas una mochila cayó del cielo volando directamente a su cabeza y arrojándolo al suelo otra vez.

-Aaaaggghhh . ¿Alguien anoto la matricula?- sus pokemon preocupados por su entrenador se acercaron a él. Logan a ver sus miradas preocupadas se levanto y sonrió.

Miro la mochila frente a él que era una réplica exacta de la que llevaba Portgas D Ace de One piece por lo que parecía una sandia

-Tranquilos chicos estoy bien. Así que esta mochila fue la que me golpeo- dijo mientras abría la mochila.

Dentro se encontraba todo lo que Logan necesitaba: Equipo de campamento, varios cambios de ropa, un juego de mapa y brújula, dos cantimploras, un termo, varios recipientes para guardar comida y finalmente una nota con su nuevo nombre escrito en el sobre, el cual abrió y leyó en voz alta.

" _Querido amigo, considera esta mochila y lo que contiene como mi último regalo para facilitar las cosas en este que es tu nuevo hogar. Esta carta será nuestro último contacto por lo que es una despedida final. Espero te guste tu nueva apariencia por qué no la cambiare. Finalmente te diré que tienes una habilidad única que solo despertara cuando el vinculo con tus pokemon sea lo suficientemente fuerte. Buena suerte y adiós._

 _Firma el ser al que tus llamas La VOZ._

 _PS: Me gusta el nuevo nombre."_

Logan miro la carta con una sonrisa pensando en todo lo que La VOZ ha hecho por el a pesar de haberlo conocido por tan poco tiempo. Arrojo la carta al fuego.

-¡GRACIAS POR TODO!- grito al cielo con su voz llena de alegría espantando a algunos pokemon voladores que había en las cercanías. Luego miro a su equipo, su familia.

Sus pokemon lo miraron expectantes muy curiosos por lo que su maestro iba a decir.

-Escuchen chicos esta vida que tengo y tendré en este mundo fue el mejor regalo que jamás he tenido y voy a aprovecharlo al máximo. Quiero convertirme en un gran entrenador pokemon y para eso necesito su ayuda ya que será un camino largo, difícil y lleno de peligros; pero si estamos juntos y luchamos como uno solo no hay nada que no podamos lograr. Así que les pregunto ¿Están conmigo?- les dijo con gran pasión.

Los pokemon miraron a su entrenador con respeto, admiración y más que nada emoción por lo que gritaron demostrando su apoyo y su propio espíritu. Logan los miro con orgullo y felicidad por su respuesta y los llevo a todos en un abrazo. Luego se separo de ellos y los miro seriamente.

-Si queremos hacer todo eso tenesmos que volvernos muy fuertes y para eso hay que entrenar hasta que evolucionen al menos una vez. Así que empezaremos mañana y no saldremos de este bosque en unos meses o hasta que considere que estamos listos ¿entendido?- Termino con fuego en sus ojos.

Dratini asintió felizmente, Larvitar asintió con nerviosismo pero sabía que si confiaba en Logan todo estaría bien y Abra asintió con pereza. Los tres pokemon estaban ansiosos por una vida llena de aventuras con su nuevo entrenador y ansiaban comenzar.

Un pokemon enérgico y entusiasta, uno tímido y vulnerable y uno completamente perezoso. Logan los miro a cada uno pensando en futuras estrategias que podría usar con cada uno asi como también los movimientos que le gustaria que aprendieran, todo a favor de que se volvieran mas y mas fuertes cada vez y asi lograr convertirse en uno de los mejores entrenadores que habitan este mundo.

Al ver que sus pequeños amigos lo miraban con curiosidad por el hecho de que el pelirrojo los miraba fijamente sin decir nada, Logan sonrió y les dio un último abraso antes de que todos se acomodaran juntos para dormir, también noto que en el momento que Abra se durmió todos estaban rodeados por un campo de fuerza.

-Está usando protección. Increíble- dijo momentos antes de acabar completamente dormido. En su cabeza recordando cada momento de su vida y a aquellas personas que ya no podrá ver, esos planes que jamás podrá cumplir.

FIN

 **Este es el final del capítulo donde vimos el primer día de nuestro protagonista en el mundo pokemon así como la creación de su nueva identidad, su decisión sobre su futuro y la despedida de La VOZ dejándolo a él con la compañía de sus pokemon enfrentando el mundo por su cuenta. El próximo capítulo será después de un TIMESKIP de 4 meses.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

 **¿ESTOY EN EL ANIME? CONOCIENDO AL PROTAGONISTA ORIGINAL.**

 **4 Meses después POV: Logan**

Cuatro meses pasaron desde que llegue al magnífico mundo de pokemon y conocí a mis nuevos amigos Dratini, Abra y Larvitar. Durante ese tiempo nos dedicamos a entrenar intensamente esforzándonos para ser mejores al mismo tiempo que fortalecíamos nuestro vínculo.

Con el tiempo note que Dratini era el más cercano a mí a la hora de combatir, tanto con pokemon salvajes y entrenadores que eran lo bastante amable como para combatir en contra de un niño que ni siquiera tenía la edad para ser un entrenador, estábamos perfectamente sincronizados por lo que decidí que sería mi pokemon insignia. Abra resulto ser bastante perezoso sin embargo también logre sincronizarme con él, aunque era más bien intermitente. Larvitar sorprendentemente durante las batallas perdía su nerviosismo y disfrutaba mucho de luchar y éramos un gran equipo casi al nivel de Dratini aunque luego volvía a su timidez de siempre.

En solo dos meses el resultado del entrenamiento comenzó a ser visible con la evolución de Larvitar en Pupitar lo que era en parte bueno y en parte malo ya que perdió mucha movilidad así que mi próximo objetivo sería que evolucione en Tyranitar. Sabiendo que su siguiente evolución era poderosa me niego a que permanezca en esta forma más del tiempo necesario pues, al menos para mí, un pokemon sin movilidad no era la mejor opción al menos que tengas un equipo para compensar.

En cuanto a Dratini, bueno, el estaba celoso de Pupitar por haber evolucionado así que comenzó a esforzarse el doble. En consecuencia me vi obligado a intensificar el entrenamiento y vigilarlo constantemente para que no se sobre esfuerce ya que podría ser contraproducente. Abra por otro lado se quedaba de lado seguramente enviándonos buenos deseos, al menos eso espero pues es bastante obvio que él no muestra el mismo tipo de entrega que los demás. He llegado a pensar que quizás el combate no sea lo suyo y que no debería presionarlo tanto pero no estoy seguro.

Regresando al presente, en este momento me encontraba caminando por el sendero rumbo a Pueblo Paleta donde podre revelar el misterio de dónde diablos me encontraba: videojuego, anime o manga. Ahora debo confesar que no soy un experto lector de mapas, de hecho ni siquiera era un decente lector de mapas, me perdí varias veces teniendo que tragarme mi orgullo y pedir direcciones a unas personas que pasaron por ahí, esas indicaciones me trajeron a este sendero. También me advirtieron que era la temporada en que los kakunas evolucionan en Beedrills por lo que estos están actuando muy agresivos, no queriendo tomar riesgos liberé a Dratini en caso de un ataque. Tal vez tendría suerte y no me encontraría con ninguno.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh!- escuche un grito a la distancia no demasiado lejos, al parecer eran niños si el tono de voz era alguna pista, pero lo que estaba claro es que tenían problemas.

Mire a Dratini y asentí, gesto que el devolvió y ambos corrimos en dirección a los gritos algo, que jamás me atrevería a hacer en mi antiguo mundo pero ahora Dratini y los demás estaban conmigo y confiaba en que podríamos lograr cualquier cosa. Llegamos al origen del grito y vimos un gran grupo de Beedrills a punto de clavarle el diente a sus presas; solo que no eran dientes, eran aguijones y no eran presas, eran dos niños tal vez dos o tres años más joven que yo abrasados entre si y gritando por sus vidas. Sin pensarlo dos veces le di mi orden.

-¡Rayo!-

Una explosión de electricidad se dirigió directamente al grupo de Beedrills que, siendo este un ataque que no esperaban, fueron incapaces de evadir cayendo completamente derrotados mientras yo observaba con una sonrisa de victoria.

POV: 3era persona Pueblo Paleta

Dentro de una habitación ubicada en el primer piso de una casa blanca con techo rojo se encontraba durmiendo un niño de unos seis años con cabello oscuro y despeinado, piel ligeramente bronceada y con unas marcas de nacimiento bajo cada uno de sus ojos que se asemejan mucho a la cicatriz de Harry Potter solo que estas eran horizontales. Este niño se revolvió incómodamente en la cama hasta que finalmente despertó, se sentó, bostezo y se froto los ojos en un intento de quitarse un poco el sueño. De repente escucho un grito desde la planta baja.

-¡Ash cariño es hora del desayuno!- se escucho a una voz femenina gritar de forma cariñosa.

-¡Ya voy mama!- Grito el niño ahora conocido como Ash a su madre mientras rápidamente se vistió y se dirigió a la puerta, hambriento y desesperado por alimento.

En la planta baja, más específicamente en la cocina, estaba una mujer que estaba casi en sus treinta años pero se veía más joven; tenía el cabello castaño atado en un cola de caballo baja dejando dos explosiones enmarcando su rostro, estaba vestida con una blusa amarilla debajo de un suéter rosa que dejo abierto, una falda larga azul y sobre todo eso, un delantal de cocina esta mujer era Delia Kétchum, la madre de Ash, quien junto a su pokemon Mister Mime preparaban el desayuno. Delia y Mister Mime servían el desayuno mientras ella tarareaba una melodía desconocida hasta que escucho una serie de golpes por lo que levanto la vista y vio a su hijo a los pies de la escalera frotando su cabeza.

-¡Ash! ¿Estás bien?- corrió al lado de su hijo preocupada aunque ella sabía que esta no era la primera vez que pasaba y realmente dudaba de que fuera la última.

-Estoy bien- respondió con una sonrisa tímida mientras se frota la parte trasera de la cabeza, esta vez por vergüenza.

-Ash deberías tener más cuidado. Vamos siéntate a desayunar- regaño suavemente al niño mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie y se dirigieron a la mesa repleta de deliciosa comida casera.

-Buenos días Mister Mime- saludo Ash mientras Mister Mime devolvió el saludo a su manera.

Una ves sentados empezaron a comer tranquilamente mientras tenían una conversación ociosa que incluía el relato de una gran batalla pokemon que Ash había visto por televisión la noche anterior. Ya terminado el desayuno Delia y Mister Mime levantaron la mesa y se dispusieron a lavar los platos. En ese momento Ash se levanto y se dirigió a su habitación donde se cambio de ropa ahora llevando una camiseta de mangas cortas blanca con franjas azules y pantalones cortos marrones, luego procedió a bajar las escaleras rápidamente logrando hacerlo sin caer.

-¿Si vas a visitar al profesor Oak puedes llevarle estas galletas que preparé?- dijo tendiéndole una bolsa de tela que contenía las galletas recién horneadas para el viejo amigo de la familia.

-Claro mama. ¡Nos vemos!- dijo-grito mientras salía corriendo por la puerta.

-Trata de no meterte en problemas por favor- grito de vuelta pero vio que ya no había nadie allí por lo que suspiro y volvió a su deber, era consciente de que incluso si la hubiera escuchado había pocas probabilidades de que suceda.

POV Ash:

Estaba corriendo al racho del profesor Oak para darle las galletas que hiso mi mama y a jugar con mi amigo Gary. Entonces vi al profesor y a Gary a punto de entrar por la puerta principal por lo que acelere el paso tratando de sorprenderlos antes que entraran y casi lo logre, hasta que el tonto de Gary cerró la puerta tras él y me estrelle. Estaba recostado mirando al cielo mientras sostenía mi adolorida nariz, entonces sentí que era levantado del suelo, pude ver el cabello canoso corto y la bata de laboratorio por lo que lo reconocí como el profesor Oak que me miraba con preocupación.

-Ash, muchacho ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto el profesor Samuel Oak, a quien a partir de ahora nos referiremos simplemente como "Profesor", mientras me ayudaba a pararme.

-Si estoy bien, gracias profesor- dije agradecido y voltee a ver a Gary que estaba riendo.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJ!, si que eres un bobo Ash ¿acaso no viste la puerta?- exclamo el chico de cabello castaño mientras se sujetaba e estomago adolorido por tantas risas.

-¡Cállate Gary esto es tu culpa por cerrar la puerta tonto!- dije mientras yo y Gary chocamos nuestras frentes con ira.

El profesor simplemente suspiro mientras movía la cabeza. Luego nos separo y nos obligo a disculparnos, no tuvimos opción y cumplimos de mala gana, después de eso me invito a entrar. El laboratorio estaba bastante desordenado con papeles esparcidos en diferentes escritorios e incluso en las sillas.

Una vez dentro del laboratorio le di las galletas de mi mama, a lo que él me agradeció y me pidió que le agradeciera a mi mama una vez llegara a casa. Después nos pidió que jugáramos afuera mientras el continuaba con su trabajo el cual admitió estaba atrasado. Gary y yo salimos y pasamos la mañana discutiendo y compitiendo para demostrar quién es el mejor. Jugamos carreras, escalamos arboles, etc. pero al final termino en un empate. Volvimos al laboratorio a almorzar y después de eso continuamos con la competencia pero siempre terminaba como un empate. Mire al cielo y estaba atardeciendo provocando que en varias partes del bosque estuvieran ya oscuras. Entonces tuve una idea.

-Apuesto a que puedo pasar más tiempo en este bosque oscuro que tu- dije con una sonrisa confiada seguro de mi victoria.

-Por favor eso es estúpido, además ya es hora de que regresemos- dijo él con esa molesta actitud de chico cool, de seguro estaba asustado asi que decidí provocarlo.

-¡Oooh así que el bebe Gary está asustado ¿quieres tu tediursa de peluche? Jajajaja- me reí muy fuerte a propósito para molestarlo.

-¡Bien!, pero cuando empieces a llorar pidiendo a tu mami tendrás que admitir que soy el mejor y que tu eres un tonto cabeza hueca- dijo mientras se adentraba en el bosque sin voltear a verme.

No queriendo quedarme atrás corrí para ponerme al día. El bosque ya estaba oscuro y honestamente me daba un poco de miedo pero nunca lo admitiré frente a Gary o jamás dejara que lo olvide. Caminamos en silencio mientras miramos a nuestro alrededor, note que Gary parecía asustado así que me dije a mi mismo que solo tenía que aguantar un poco más. Entonces tropecé cayendo hacia adelante, chocando con Gary y provocando que cayéramos rodando por una colina para finalmente chocar con un gran árbol haciendo que un grupo de kakunas cayera de él. Cuando mire hacia arriba un grupo de Beedrils nos apuntaba con sus aguijones y Gary no parecía notarlo ya que estaba de espaldas a mí mirando hacia los lados probablemente buscando el camino de regreso.

-Ga-ga-gary…- dije, mi voz temblorosa por el miedo mientras sacudía su hombro.

-¡¿Ahora qué quieres?¿ no vez que estoy tratando de arreglar el lio en el que nos metiste?!- miro hacia mí y lo único que pude hacer era señalar a los Beedrills en frente de mi. Rápidamente su expresión cambio a una similar a la mía.

El nieto del profesor Oak tenía una mirada de horror cuando de repente los Beedrills se dispusieron a atacar lanzándose hacia adelante. En el pánico abrace a Gary, el me abrazo, nos abrazamos, todo fue una confusión pero lo que pasaba por mi mente era que esto ¡iba a doler!.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggghhhhhhhhh!- gritamos por nuestra vida. Entonces escuchamos algo. Desde detrás de unos arbustos aparecieron un niño y un pokemon.

POV 3era persona actualidad:

-¡RAYO!-.

Y a su orden un potente rayo dorado se dirigió directamente al grupo de Beedrills que, siendo este un ataque que no esperaban, fueron incapaces de evadir.

Ash y Gary vieron con asombro como todo el grupo de Beedrill caían como lluvia, chamuscados e inconscientes por el poderoso ataque eléctrico. Desviaron su mirada a la izquierda donde vieron a Logan y Dratini parados uno frente al otro siguiendo cada movimiento de los Beedrills asegurándose que no se levantaran y no lo hicieron. Logan se acerco a los niños.

-¡Hey! ¿Están bien? ¿Hay algún herido? Espero que no porque tengo de doctor lo que un Snorlax de delgado- dijo finalmente de pie justo delante de los dos intentando tranquilizar a los niños con una mala broma. Por su parte Dratini mantenía la vista en los aun inconscientes Beedrills por si acaso.

Los chicos estaban en shock, un minuto estaban a punto de morir y a otro fueron salvados por un chico pelirrojo y su pokemon. Finalmente Ash fue el primero en reaccionar.

-¡Eso fue asombroso, fue como boom y fuash y todos los Beedrills cayeron y…!- Logan puso su mano sobre su boca. Mientras Gary sacudió la cabeza recuperándose del shock de creer que iba a morir.

-Ok… parece que estas bien pero será mejor que bajes la voz antes de que atraigas a mas pokemon salvajes- dijo retirando su mano mientras sonreía amablemente a pesar de la situación peligros en la que estarían hasta salir del bosque.

-Gracias por tu ayuda allí, si no hubieras aparecido se hubiera puesto muy feo. Mi nombre es Gary Oak- el dijo Gary agradeciendo a su salvador y presentándose.

POV Logan:

Mis ojos se agrandaron al reconocer el nombre, era el nieto del profesor Oak y al juzgar por su apariencia yo era mayor que el por tal vez un par de años. Luego giro la cabeza al niño gritón y lo miro atentamente enumerando sus rasgos distintivos: cabello oscuro y despeinado, listo, marcas de nacimiento en sus mejillas, listo, era Menma Uzumaki!, No espera, universo equivocado! Universo equivocado!. Era Ash "Nunca gana una liga" Kétchum, alias el "frienzoneador", el "inmortal", el "monta legendarios" y protagonista del anime de Pokemon en el que ahora estoy seguro de decir estoy viviendo. Antes de la primera temporada, antes del:

" _Tengo que ser siempre el mejor, mejor que nadie más,_ _  
_ _atraparlos mi prueba es, entrenarlos mi ideal._ _  
_ _Yo viajaré de que aquí a allá, buscando hasta el fin._ _  
_ _Oh! Pokemon yo entenderé tu poder interior_ __

 _Pokemon, tengo que atraparlos. Mi destino así es._ _  
_ _Pokemon! gran amigo es en un mundo por salvar._ _  
_ _Pokemon, tengo que atraparlos. Nuestro valor vencerá._ _  
_ _Te enseñare y tu también Pokemon._ _  
_ _Atrápalos ya, atrápalos ya. Pokemon! "._

Tal vez pueda vender esa canción y hacerla pasar por mía. De todas formas, sacudo la mano de Gary y luego la de Ash haciéndole notar que no se había presentado.

-Mi nombre es Ash Kétchup, ¿Tu quien eres?- Dijo mientras sacudía mis manos y reconfirmaba lo que ya había confirmado.

Ohh claro yo no me presente todavía. Me quite la capucha y puse mi mejor sonrisa mostrando mis colmillos, si mis colmillos simplemente crecieron, me pare directamente frente a ellos con mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y con Dratini envolviéndose alrededor de mis hombros.

-Mi nombre es Logan Dragneel y este es mi amigo Dratini es un placer conocerlos, pero… ¿qué hacen aquí en el bosque cuando acaba de anochecer? es peligroso y de seguro hay alguien preocupado por ustedes- pregunte con curiosidad en un tono que también expresaba molestia, como lugareños ellos más que nadie deberían de saber lo peligroso que podía ser el bosque en este momento.

-Es culpa de Ash el…- dijo Gary a medias antes de ser interrumpido por un par de manos tapando su boca.

-No fue mi culpa, fue un accidente- dijo Ash no queriendo aceptar la culpa. Gary retiro las manos del otro chico con fuerza y ambos comenzaron a discutir.

Logan miro a los dos niños frente a él. Luego a Dratini, que se encogió de hombros como si dijera "Trata tu con ellos" haciendo a Logan suspirar y pedir que le cuenten lo que paso de camino al laboratorio del profesor que el había visto a la distancia antes de correr a ayudarlos. Un camino tan corto se puede hacer muy largo teniendo que presenciar una pelea de estos dos.

POV 3era persona, fuera del laboratorio del profesor:

El profesor Oak, Delia y Mister Mime estaban preparándose para salir a buscar a los niños después de que no volvieron al atardecer. Ambos se preocuparon después que el profesor llamara a Delia preguntando si los niños estaban allí y esta contestara que no para luego dirigirse al laboratorio a toda prisa.

-Espero que estén bien, siempre llegan a casa antes del atardecer- dijo juntando las manos como si estuviera rezando, preocupación evidente en su rostro mientras miraba hacia el bosque. Mientras Mime puso su mano en su hombro en un intento de reconfortarla.

-Estoy seguro que están bien, probablemente se distrajeron con algo y perdieron la noción del tiempo ya sabes cómo son cuando están juntos- dijo el profesor intentando calmar a la mujer con muy poco éxito aunque por dentro el también estaba preocupado.

Entonces ambos voltearon después de escuchar el movimiento de unos arbustos viendo que de ellos salieron Ash y Gary por lo que suspiraron de alivio pero entonces vieron que con ellos estaban un niño un poco mayor con cabello rojo carmesí y un Dratini envuelto en sus hombros como si fuera una bufanda. Al parecer Ash y Gary discutían como siempre mientras que el pelirrojo, que estaba entre ellos, intentaba no explotar. Estaban a punto de saludar hasta que el chico no soporto más y grito.

-¡ Ya cállense, cállense que me desesperan!- grito ya no pudiendo mantener la calma, 10 minutos de una discusión de niños pequeños pueden hacer eso con alguien.

-¡El empezó!- gritaron al unisonó mientras se señalaban en un intento de salvar su pellejo y hundir a su rival.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA!- grito jalando de su cabello mientras que su Dratini trataba de sujetarse durante el arrebato.

Los adultos dejaron caer gotas de sudor, estilo anime, en la situación que acaban de presenciar. Y decidieron llamar a su hijo y nieto que corrieron hasta ellos y se abrazaron. El momento tierno termino tan rápido como empezó y se inicio el regaño con las típicas preguntas como por ej: ¿Dónde estaban?, ¿Tienen idea de qué hora es?, ¿Saben lo preocupados que estábamos?, etc.

Luego los chicos procedieron a contarles la historia de cómo terminaron en el bosque y de cómo alteraron a los Beedrills, lo que valió un castigo, y finalmente el acto heroico de Logan al salvarlos. Todos se volvieron a el que estaba mirando su mapa para pasar el tiempo y se acercaron.

-Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Delia Kétchum, la madre de Ash, y me gustaría agradecerte por salvar a mi hijo- dijo con una leve inclinación.

-Hola yo soy el profesor Samuel Oak y te agradezco que salvaras a mi nieto Gary- dijo con una sonrisa.

Logan estaba por sugerirles una correa pero hubiera sido grosero y sabia que no lo merecían asi que opto por presentarse en su lugar -Mucho gusto mi nombre es Logan Dragneel y este es Dratini, no es necesario que agradezcan me gusta ayudar jeje- dijo rascando su nuca y un poco sonrojado por los halagos.

-¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar como agradecimiento?- le pregunto Delia sonriendo.

POV Logan:

-Claro suena bien para mí- dije aceptando la comida gratis deseando un cambio de las bayas de todos los días.

Delia y Mister Mime pasaron rápidamente a la cocina del laboratorio para preparar la cena para todos mientras yo me quede hablando con Ash, Gary y el profesor, este ultimo mirando de cerca a Dratini.

-Este es un Dratini muy fuerte y sano el que tienes aquí, pero pareces ser muy joven como para ser entrenador- dijo con ligera sospecha. Esto pareció llamar la atención de todos en la habitación. Tenía que pensar rápido una historia para contarles, así que decidí contar una verdad a medias.

-Si lo soy tengo solo ocho años de edad. La verdad es que Dratini no es mi único pokemon- dije mientras liberaba a Pupitar y Abra, este ultimo estaba dormido para la sorpresa de nadie, los dos estaban confundidos ya que no reconocían el lugar en el que estaban pero cuando me vieron automáticamente se calmaron. Antes que alguien dijera algo decidí continuar con mi historia. Delia también había salido de la cocina para escuchar.

-Para empezar tengo que decir que soy huérfano y jamás conocí a mis padres biológicos- escuche un jadeo, probablemente haya sido Delia -Sin embargo un día cuando aún era un bebe un hombre me encontró y me llevo con él a su casa, que en realidad era una cabaña en el medio del bosque, el siempre fue amable y me trato como a su hijo. El capturo y me dejo estos pokemon antes de irse- eso es, dejo que el cabello cubra mis ojos mientras creó una pausa dramática -Su nombre era….Igneel- dije soltando una referencia a mi nuevo nombre.

 _ **FIN**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4.**

 **RELATOS, LEYENDAS E IDEAS.**

 **PREVIAMENTE:**

"Su nombre era…Igneel".

 _ **POV Logan:**_

Todos en la sala estaban en silencio mientras yo les contaba mi falsa historia de fondo. Me sentía un poco mal mentirles al saber que eran buenas personas pero no podía correr el riesgo de que me trataran como un loco. Les conté sobre como Igneel era un gran entrenador y de cómo me había enseñado todo sobre los pokemon legendarios y no legendarios, tanto leyendas como información ya comprobada, además de haberme enseñado como criar a mis futuros pokemon. También les conté sobre cómo había entrenado a mis pokemon en el bosque y como Pupitar había evolucionado. Todos en la sala estaban absortos en mi historia, hasta que la cena estaba lista y Delia nos ordeno sentarnos. Durante toda la conversación Ash y Gary parecían un poco aburridos así que decidí seguir y contarles mi leyenda favorita de dos pokemon legendarios: Zekrom y Reshiram.

-Oigan ustedes dos- llame su atención -¿quieren escuchar mi historia favorita acerca de dos pokemon legendarios?- Les pregunto queriendo contar mi historia.

-¡sí!- gritaron en respuesta provocando que delia les pidiera bajar la voz.

-De acuerdo, esta es la historia de los dos dragones legendarios Zekrom y Reshiram- pausa dramática (sí, me gustan mucho las pausas dramáticas)

-En el pasado estos dos fueron un mismo pokemon. Ese pokemon dragón único creó un mundo nuevo junto a dos héroes gemelos. Un mundo donde pokemon y humanos convivían en paz. Pero entonces sucedió: De los hermanos, el mayor buscaba la verdad, mientras que el menor perseguía los ideales. Esto provoco que decidieran combatir para decidir quién tenía razón. Aquel pokemon que los había acompañado se dividió en dos y cada uno siguió a uno de los gemelos. El dragón blanco seria el guía hacia el nuevo mundo de la verdad… Su nombre era Reshiram. Y su homologo, el dragón negro, traería un nuevo mundo forjado en los ideales…Su nombre era Zekrom. Ambos dragones se enfrentaron con ferocidad pero solo lograron debilitarse entre sí, porque tan opuestos entre sí como eran, estaban igualados y jamás hubo un ganador, ninguno de los gemelos pudo imponer su voluntad ya que ninguno poseía la razón absoluta y la lucha ceso- relate con entusiasmo.

-¡Wow! ¡Increíble!- Exclamaron al mismo tiempo sorprendidos por la historia.

Yo sonreí ante su reacción y retome donde lo deje -Pero no termina ahí. Se dice que luego de que la lucha terminara sin un ganador los herederos de ambos gemelos retomaron el combate que empezaron sus antepasados y en una lluvia furiosa de fuego y rayos Reshiram y Zekrom arrasaron toda la región con su increíble poder, sin embargo la gente enmendó su error y comenzaron a tratar bien a los pokemon. Entonces tanto Reshiram como Zekrom ayudaron a los humanos a construir una nueva región. Fin.- acabe la historia.

-Es una gran historia muchacho parece que de verdad adoras a los pokemon- felicito el profesor.

-Sí, mi sueño es viajar por todo el mundo como entrenador pokemon luchando en las ligas y aprendiendo todo sobre los pokemon legendarios y los no legendarios. Quiero ser muy fuerte para que yo y mis pokemon podamos superar cualquier obstáculo y desafío que tengamos en frente- dije con pasión y con mucha determinación, esto era lo que quería y ya lo decidí.

 _ **POV Prof Oak:**_

Increíble, este niño está muy determinado en cumplir su objetivo. Su conocimiento sobre los pokemon es muy grande y sus pokemon están muy bien criados. Un niño normal jamás habría podido hacer algo como esto. La única respuesta lógica es que fuera un prodigio, debería de probar mi hipótesis.

-Logan ¿conoces sobre los tipos de pokemon incluyendo sus ventajas y debilidades?- pregunté queriendo probar sus capacidades.

-Sí señor, en este momento se determinaron que existen diecisiete tipos de pokemon: tipo fuego, eléctrico, roca, tierra, acero, insecto, agua, volador, planta, dragón, lucha, oscuridad, hielo, fantasma, veneno, normal y psíquico, también se rumorea que están estudiando la aparición de un decimo octavo tipo. Cada tipo tiene una o más ventajas en contra de otros tipos así como debilidades, también aquellos pokemon que tengan dos tipos adquieren las debilidades de ambos y en caso de que uno de los tipos sea resistente a un ataque débil hacia su segundo tipo el daño producido es neutral, como por ejemplo un pokemon tipo agua y acero puede resistir un ataque de tipo fuego a pesar de que el acero es débil al fuego- el me respondió levantando un dedo como si estuviera dando una clase. Note que Delia también estaba impresionada, al igual que Gary y Ash, por su parte, estaba devorando su tercer plato ajeno a toda la conversación.

Estaba reamente sorprendido. Esa fue una explicación perfecta, además menciono acerca de un nuevo tipo que estaba siendo investigado lo que demuestra que está al corriente de los actuales descubrimientos. Sin mencionar que yo no tenía idea sobre eso.

-Eso es correcto y fue una gran explicación- el parecía avergonzado mientras rascaba su mejilla con su dedo. -Sin embargo no había oído hablar de un decimo octavo tipo, ¿Te importaría explicar lo que sabes?- pregunte intrigado a lo que el asintió.

Logan se encogió de hombros -Claro, fue catalogado como tipo hada y se descubrió en la región de Kalos. Donde varias especies de pokemon originarias de esta región poseen el tipo hada. Este es fuerte frente a los tipo lucha, siniestro y dragón, así como débiles al tipo veneno y acero. De hecho si no me equivoco están pensando en re catalogar a algunos pokemon de otras regiones que ya fueron establecidos a un tipo deferente a tipo hada porque notaron que realizaron ataques que corresponden a ese tipo. Pero no recuerdo cuales eran-. Termino su explicación.

-¡Increíble un nuevo tipo podría cambiar mucho el mundo de las batallas pokemon! Definitivamente debo indagar sobre esto- estaba a punto de levantarme e ir a investigar cuando Delia me detuvo.

-Ya es muy tarde para hacer investigaciones profesor, todos deberíamos ir a dormir. Logan puedes pasar la noche en el cuarto de invitados de nuestra casa- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-No quiero ser una molestia, puedo acampar como siempre- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-Tonterías, tenemos espacio y además ayudaste a mi hijo así que no seas tímido y ven con nosotros. Buenas noches Profesor, Gary espero que duerman bien- Dijo mientras salía cargando a un Ash ya dormido.

-Buenas noches profesor y tu también Gary- se inclino cortésmente, metió a sus pokemon de nuevo a las pokebolas y siguió a Delia a su casa.

 _ **POV Logan:**_

-Buenas noches a todos y Logan me gustaría que vinieras mañana para hablar de algunas cosas- dijo mientras ambos, el profesor y Gary, agitaban las manos en despedida.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos-dije devolviendo el saludo.

Me pregunto qué quiere. Probablemente quiera seguir hablando sobre el tipo hada, que lastima que reamente no se mucho sobre él, después de todo es un tipo que nunca me gusto mucho.

Caminamos hacia la casa en relativo silencio mayormente por que estaba cansado; es cierto que era prácticamente un adulto cuando llegue aquí pero ahora soy un niño de ocho años y necesito descansar. Entramos en la casa, que era idéntica a la mostrada en el anime, y directamente Delia me guio al cuarto de huéspedes en el segundo piso, me dio las buenas noches y se fue a su propia habitación. Rápidamente me puse mi ropa de dormir que consistía en una camiseta sin mangas negra y unos shorts azul oscuro. Una vez acostado comencé a pensar en lo sucedido este día; descubrir que estaba en el mundo del anime, conocer al personaje principal y a personajes recurrentes, contarles mi falsa historia y finamente terminar pasando la noche en casa de Ash y tener planes de visitar el laboratorio en la mañana.

Rápidamente mi cerebro me llevo a una recapitulación sobre todas las temporadas que vi del anime pensando cómo debería de proceder. Cambio la línea de tiempo, la mantengo o voy por otro camino y la evito completamente. Parte de mi quiere saber qué pasaría si impido que Ash se quede dormido y llegue a tiempo a escoger a su primer pokemon; pero luego descarte la idea porque siendo sinceros el Mostaza no es nada sin su rata mata legendarios.

Luego pensé en cual pokemon inicial debería elegir o si siquiera me darán uno teniendo en cuenta que ya tengo 3 pokemon; esto me llevo a pensar en que pokemon capturaría en el futuro pero no estaba seguro. De lo que si estaba seguro es que no haría lo que hace Ash de "volver a empezar en cada región" dejando todos sus pokemon excepto Pikachu en el rancho para capturar nuevos. Siempre pensé que eso era estúpido por que dejo muchos pokemon que no habían alcanzado todo su potencial como a Gible que pudo haber sido un Garchomp o al menos un Gabite o a Scraggy que lateramente era un recién nacido cuando lo abandono en el rancho; pero lo más tonto definitivamente es dejar a sus pokemon mas fuertes en vez de llevarlos con él.

Otra cosa que definitivamente no hare es dejar a mi pokemon con otra persona para que esta lo entrene por mí como Ash hace con Charizard quiero decir ¿qué sentido tiene llamarse entrenador si nos entrenas personalmente a tus pokemon?

Después de mucho pensar decidí los momentos en los que interferiría en la historia de Ash asi como algunos pokemon me gustaría atrapar. Antes de notarlo me quede dormido como un tronco.

 _ **POV 3era persona:**_

Lo que Logan ni siquiera imaginaba era que fuera de la casa de los Kétchup una figura sombría estaba observando a alguien más específicamente a Logan. Esta figura estaba oculta en las sombras y solo se podían distinguir sus ojos anaranjados y brillantes. En el cielo una nube se mueve dejando que la luz de luna alumbre un poco mas dejándonos distinguir que además de sus ojos anaranjados tenía una silueta humanoide (2 brazos y 2 piernas) y de estatura pequeña. Se encontraba mirando tranquilamente antes de desaparecer en las sombras.

¿Que hará nuestro protagonista ahora que descubrió que estaba en el universo del anime pokemon? ¿Quien esta extraña figura que lo acecha? ¿Y qué es lo quiere con Logan? Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo.

Esta historia continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

**CAITULO 5.**

 **EVLUCION, PROPUESTAS Y UN NUEVO HOGAR.**

 **POV Logan:**

Me desperté con la luz del sol en mi rostro haciendo que sierre los ojos a unos segundos de haberlos abiertos. Una vez acostumbrado al nuevo nivel de iluminación decidí levantarme, sin embargo un peso en mi pecho me lo impidió; mirando hacia abajo note que era Dratini durmiendo sobre mí. El tenía la costumbre de salir de su pokebola para dormir conmigo, sonreí y comencé a acariciarle la cabeza para despertarlo.

Una vez levantado procedí a cambiarme en mi ropa de siempre: bermudas verde oscuro, una camiseta de mangas cortas negra debajo de una sudadera con capucha blanca y unas zapatillas deportivas negras con blanco. Luego camine escaleras abajo con Dratini siguiéndome, escuche ruido desde la cocina por lo que me dirigí hacia allí y pude ver que era Delia preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días señora Kétchum- dije mientras la saludaba con la mano -Eso huele muy bien- comente en voz baja para que no escuchara.

-Buenos días Logan el desayuno está listo- dijo Delia mientras ponía un plato frente a mí con tostadas, jugo de naranja y tocino -¿Por qué no comes mientras voy a despertar a Ash?- propuso la ama de casa.

-Claro- dije mientras Delia subía a despertar a su hijo. Estaba a punto de comer cuando empecé a preguntarme de dónde diablos sacaron el tocino si en este mundo solo existen pokemon. Recordé que en un capitulo del anime Ash y Brock tenían tanta hambre que se imaginaron a un magikarp cortado y servido en un plato. Entonces comencé a imaginarme un matadero con personas procesando la carne de Miltanks y Tauros. Me quede horrorizado unos momentos antes de encogerme de hombros y empezar a comer.

-¡Esta es la carne mas deliciosa que he probado!- dije como mis ojos se volvieron estrellas (Anime logic) y con las manos en las mejillas -Bueno nunca fui vegetariano y no voy comenzar ahora, no con esta deliciosa carne- dije en voz baja para que nadie me escuchara y seguí comiendo felizmente.

En eso llegaron Delia y Ash, este ultimo aun adormilado y frotando sus ojos en un intento de despertarse, Ash me dio los buenos días entre bostezos y se sentó a comer al igual que Delia.

-¿Qué planeas hacer hoy Logan?- pregunto Delia haciendo que levante la vista de mi ya vacio plato.

-Bueno el profesor Oak me dijo que quería seguir hablando conmigo así que me dirigiré allí-conteste la pregunta con una mirada de confusión puesto que aun no sabía a ciencia cierta qué es lo que el profesor quería conmigo.

-¡Genial! ¿Puedo ir también?- Ash pregunto con una energía que hace un momento era inexistente. -¿Puedo mama?- esta vez mirando directamente a su madre.

-¡OOh… por supuesto que iras!- dijo con una sonrisa amable aunque se podía sentir un aura oscura a su alrededor que nos hizo temblar -Después de todo tienes que cumplir con tu castigo, así que apenas llegues al rancho del profesor empezaras a limpiar todo el lugar, alimentaras a todos los pokemon y ayudaras en todo lo que haga falta. ¿Entendido?- dijo de forma amenazante, no permitió un no por respuesta.

-S-si ma-m-mama- dijo Ash en posición de firme mientras temblaba.

-Ok, entonces termina de desayunar y nos vamos- dije mientras me levantaba para ir por mi bolsa. Ash asintió y empezó a comer tan rápido como un Snorlax.

Una vez que baje con mi bolsa me dirigí afuera donde Delia había colocado unos platos con comida pokemon. Rápidamente libere a mis pokemon y una vez que les explique que lo de adelante era comida empezaron a comer.

-Sabes- le dije a Dratini mientras veíamos a los demás comer –Nunca me gusto nombrar a mis pokemon porque siempre los confundía pero creo que tu deberías tener un nombre, ya que eres el primero que conocí ¿Qué piensas, te gustaria un nombre?- Pregunte, y viendo su alegre asentimiento me puse a pensar en un nombre perfecto hasta que un par de minutos después se me ocurrió.

–Tu nombre será Albion, ese es el nombre de un dragón celestial muy poderoso de un anime que me gusta mucho y sé que serás tan increíble como él-. Dratini era por lejos el mas cariñoso de todos mis pokemon y en el momento en que termine de hablar salto a mis brazos y froto su cabeza contra mi pecho. En ese momento Dratini se envolvió en una luz blanca y brillante, estaba evolucionando.

-¡Wow!- oí exclamar a Ash detrás de mí. Debe ser la primera vez que ve evolucionar un pokemon. En el anime he visto pokemon evolucionar por razones extrañas la mayoría en base a sus sentimientos y supongo que Albion estaba tan feliz de haber sido nombrado y de saber que tenía una gran fe en el que evoluciono para corresponderme. Debe de ser una gran vista… ¡lástima que no veo nada!

-¡Ayuda sáquenme de aquí no puedo respirar!- dije desde debajo de Albion, ahora un Dragonair, mucho más grade y pesado que antes. Al evolucionar mientras lo sostenía termino aplastándome. Mis gritos, mientras que fueron patéticos, resultaron efectivos ya que provocaron que Albion se bajara de mí. Ash y Delia me ayudaron a levantarme.

Finalmente pude ver a mí recién evolucionado pokemon. Mantenía su color azul, su tamaño era mucho mayor que antes, las pequeñas alas de su cabeza crecieron y había desarrollado un conjunto de joyas en su cuello y la cola así como un cuerno en la frente. Ahora el equipo definitivamente era más fuerte.

-¡Evolucionaste, eso es increíble amigo!- abrace a Albion no pudiendo contener mi felicidad. Albion como siempre era feliz de recibir caricias.

-¡Wow eso fue asombroso ¿Qué pokemon es?!- pregunto Ash con estrellas en los ojos mientras saltaba de una lado a otro tratando de ver a Albion en cada ángulo posible.

-Es un Dragonair Ash, un pokemon de tipo dragón- le conteste mientras lo detuve de molestar a Albion quien se unió a los otros pokemon -Con un buen entrenamiento Albion evolucionara en un poderoso Dragonite- digo confianza pensando en un buen entrenamiento.

-¿Quién es Albion?- esta vez la pregunta vino de Delia quien hasta ahora estaba en silencio observando la interacción entre Albion y yo.

-Oh, decidí nombrar a mi Dragonair al ser el primer pokemon por lo que los presentare de nuevo. Señora Kétchup, Ash este es Albion- dije señalando a mi recién evolucionado pokemon de tipo dragón.

-Es un placer pero puedes decirme Delia, señora Kétchup me hace sentir vieja- dijo con una sonrisa y una falsa tristeza en la parte de vieja.

-De acuerdo, Delia- respondí sin verle nada malo pues ella no se veía para nada vieja -Bueno creo que será mejor que nos vallamos ¿estás listo enano?- le dije Ash.

-¡Sí! Vamos, el último en llegar es un Slowbro- respondió y empezó a correr y reír hacia el rancho del profesor, es un viaje corto pero ese chico hará que se sienta muy largo.

Salude a Delia y tome a Pupitar en mis brazos para luego correr tras Ash con mis pokemon siguiéndome detrás. Decidí dejarlos fuera de sus pokebolas para que pudieran jugar y hacer ejercicio. Lo triste es que el Ash del canon es más o menos igual de infantil que este Ash de seis años dando a entender que no maduro casi nada. De repente me detuve cuando creí ver un par de ojos naranja que resplandecían desde una sombra pero en el momento en que volví a mirar ya no estaban. Me encogí de hombros siendo que este bosque era hogar de muchos pokemon pero esos ojos no se parecen a los de ningún pokemon que recuerde. Oh bueno. Poco tiempo después llegamos al rancho del profesor Oak.

-Profesor, somos Logan y Ash. ¿Podemos entrar?- pregunte después de tocar la puerta con la mano.

-Adelante- respondió el profesor desde su lugar dentro del edificio. Les pedí a mis pokemon que se quedaran afuera y entre con Ash al laboratorio. Al entrar lo primero que note no fue al profesor Oak sino a Gary sentado frente a una gran pila de papeles mientras este los acomodaba en pilas más pequeñas -Ah es bueno verlos a los dos. Logan siéntate y ponte cómodo y tu Ash puedes empezar con alimentar a los pokemon, la comida está en la bodega de atrás y una vez que termines acércate y te daré tu próxima tarea- ante esto Ash gimió muy fuerte.

-¿Tengo que hacerlo?- se quejo mirando con ojos de cachorrito ¿O debería decir ojos de Growlite? No sé. Digamos que intento usar sus poderes de niñito para evitar la tarea.

-Si- respondió firmemente sin caer en los trucos de Ash -Tu madre fue muy clara con que debes hacer esto como castigo. Mira a Gary, él empezó hace una hora y aun tiene mucho por hacer, si fuera tú empezaría de una vez- aconsejo el profesor.

-Está bien- respondió resignado y con eso se dirigió a hacer sus tareas.

-Ahora la razón por la que te llame hoy Logan es para hacerte una propuesta- dijo el profesor mirándome seriamente.

-¿Propuesta? ¿Qué tipo de propuesta?- pregunte realmente confundido. No me esperaba esto para nada, creí que me regañaría por tener tres pokemon y viajar solo mucho antes de tener la edad y que quería hacerlo en privado o hablar sobre los tipo hada nunca espere una propuesta.

-Veras; aun cuando has demostrado ser capaz de cuidarte solo y la gran cantidad de conocimiento sobre los pokemon que tienes no puedo permitir que viajes sin acompañantes hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad- explico el profesor. Eso creo más confusión ya que sabía que no podía quitarme mis pokemon porque en el anime se ve que niños menores tienen un pokemon. La única opción sería impedir que siga viajando pero realmente no tengo un hogar al cual volver y eso lo deje bastante claro. -Mi propuesta es esta: conviértete en mi asistente- término el profesor.

Ante esto solo pude dar la mejor, la más inteligente y creativa respuesta -¡¿Ehhhhhhhh?!-

-Correcto- dijo el profesor antes de continuar -Quiero que seas mi asistente y te encargues de las tareas que en este momento Ash y Gary están haciendo. A cambio tendrás un lugar para vivir hasta que cumplas diez años y empieces oficialmente tu viaje- dijo con una sonrisa amable, ya sabes esas en las que sierran los ojos,-¿Qué dices?- pregunto esperando mi respuesta.

-¿Por qué yo?- pregunte con mucha curiosidad si bien no iba a rechazar la oferta debido a que aporta mucho de lo que necesito como un techo y comida; que si bien me las arregle bien en el bosque hay una gran diferencia. Pero aun así tenia curiosidad. El profesor respondió.

-Como dije demostraste un gran conocimiento así como una gran lazo con tus pokemon y eso es algo que yo como profesor y como persona valoro en gran medida y si aceptas te garantizo que siempre serás bienvenido en el laboratorio. Además como seguro ya notaste la ayuda es muy bienvenida- dijo la última parte refiriéndose al estado de desorden del laboratorio y de hecho ahora que lo pienso siempre note al profesor mucho más cómodo después de que apareciera Tracy. Tener un lugar al cual regresar después de los largos viajes es genial también.

-Está bien acepto- dije mientras me levanta y estrechaba la mano del profesor Oak.

-Genial ahora que ya aceptaste puedo darte estas- dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo tres pokebolas miniaturizadas -Ya que estarás bajo mi supervisión y teniendo en cuenta que ya tienes tres pokemon creí que deberías tener un juego completo de pokebolas, confió en que es darás un buen uso- me entrego las pokebolas.

-¡Wow gracias profesor, Le juro que no lo decepcionare!- dije mientras tomaba las pokebolas y las guardaba con las otras ya con ganas de usarlas.

-Sé que no lo harás. Ahora teniendo en cuenta que el castigo de los chicos son tus tareas como asistente, puedes tomarte los próximos días libres para hacer lo que quieras y llegado el atardecer regresa a casa de Delia para dormir ya arregle que te quedes en su casa mientras estés aquí y no te preocupes ella está encantada de tenerte- finalizo el profesor antes de volver a su trabajo mientras yo salí.

Ahora tengo tres días libres antes de trabajar por lo que puedo usarlos para recorrer el bosque y atrapar uno o dos pokemon para completar un equipo de seis. Las posibilidades son infinitas. Mientras miraba a mis pokemon que estaban descansando cómodamente en la hierba me puse a escuchar el sonido del bosque anticipando mi próxima incursión.

 **POV 3era Persona:**

Mientras Logan miraba hacia el bosque en el techo del laboratorio se hallaba la extraña figura de ojos brillantes que ha estado vigilando a nuestro protagonista desde quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

 _Nuestro héroe acaba de encontrar un hogar mientras se cumple el plazo hasta que tenga la mayoría de edad y pueda empezar su viaje. Armado con dos nuevas pokebolas se prepara para atrapar un pokemon. Sin embargo la extraña figura continua acechándolo._

 _¿Qué es lo que busca? ¿Qué hará para conseguirlo? ¿Será descubierta por nuestro héroe? Encuentren la respuesta en los próximos capítulos._

 _Esta historia continuara…_


	6. Chapter 6

**CAITULO 6**

 **DESCUBRIMIENTO CLAVE Y UN ANGEL GUARDIAN CON BOLA SOMBRA.**

 _ **POV Logan:**_

Hace unas cuantas horas me adentre en el bosque con la esperanza de atrapar un pokemon para mi equipo sin embargo no encontré ninguno que llamara la atención. Solo encontré Rattata, Spearow, Beedrills y otros pokemon debiluchos. Algunos incluso intentaron atacarme pero no fue nada que un pulso de dragón o un trueno de Albion no solucionara. Un poco decepcionado metí a Albion a su pokebola y regrese al rancho del profesor para almorzar puesto que ya era mediodía.

Al llegar me encontré con todos sentados en una mesa colocada cerca de la entrada, supongo que querían aprovechar este lindo día y comer fuera. Ash y Gary estaban con la frente apoyada en la mesa del cansancio por realizar todas esas tareas.

-Ah Logan ¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto el profesor mientras me indicaba tomar asiento, lo que hice, -¿Atrapaste algún pokemon?- parecía entusiasmado por alguna razón.

-La verdad es que no encontré ningún pokemon que me atrajera lo suficiente- dije mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en mi mano -Ya he recorrido este bosque en mi camino hacia aquí y no recuerdo haber visto ningún pokemon interesante excepto los de los entrenadores con los que me tope- aunque realmente no era nada del otro mundo tampoco.

-Ya veo. Bueno en esta parte del bosque no hay mucha variedad de pokemon- contesto el profesor -¿Tienes algunas ideas sobre los pokemon que quieres capturar?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Bueno definitivamente me gustaría tener mas tipo dragón, tal vez algunos tipo fuego, lucha o fantasma- respondi pensando en algunos de mis pokemon favoritos -El problema es que los que más me gustan habitan otras regiones- le dije al profesor Oak. Cuando termine de hablar escuche la voz de Delia desde la cocina.

-Ash, Gary vengan a poner la mesa- ordeno Delia, todavía metida en el asunto del castigo.

Nunca la había visto tan estricta en el anime aunque pensándolo bien dudo que Ash le cuente las partes más peligrosas de sus viajes como enfrentarse a las organizaciones malignas que quieren dominar, destruir o rehacer el mundo a su imagen así que no me sorprende.

-Creí que estarías ansioso por completar tu equipo-dijo el profesor en un tono que indicaba su confusión con respecto a lo que le dije. No debo olvidar que para el mundo sigo teniendo 8 años.

-Si quiero completar mi equipo pero no quiero tener demasiados pokemon en este momento- le conteste al profesor.

-¿Y por qué es eso?- volvió a preguntar. ¿Que acaso no me entiende?

-Yo quiero participar en las ligas y para eso necesito pokemon muy fuertes pero si tengo demasiados pokemon será muy difícil entrenarlos a todos para que alcancen su máximo potencial. En otras palabras prefiero calidad a cantidad- termine con la esperanza de que esta vez comprenda.

-Y de esa forma entrenaras a tus pokemon recién adquiridos mientras tendras pokemon fuertes que podrás usar en combate- respondió el profesor -Creo que es una forma de entrenar que va muy bien contigo- dijo el profesor después de lograr entender lo que intentaba explicar. Yo asentí.

De repente Delia entro llevando una olla de de buen tamaño. Desde mi asiento podía sentir un delicioso aroma que venía de esa olla. Cuando Delia lo abrió vi que había cocinado una de las comidas para humanos más vista del anime pokemon: Guisado.

Una vez que Delia termino de servir todos empezamos a comer excepto Ash que en lugar de comer yo diría que estaba devorando. El almuerzo fue bastante corto teniendo en cuenta que todos estábamos hambrientos por diferentes motivos, Ash y Gary por su castigo, el profesor Oak por su trabajo y yo por recorrer el bosque.

Una vez terminada la comida complementamos a Delia por su cocina y rápidamente todos volvimos a lo nuestro. Como ya no tenía caso regresar al bosque me dirigí a entrenar con mis pokemon, más específicamente con Abra y Pupitar que son , los que yo creía, lo necesitaban más ya que Abra era el único que no había evolucionado y Pupitar necesitaba brazos y una boca para aprender los ataques que tenía en mente.

Una vez llegue a un lugar apartado para que nadie pueda verme libere a ambos pokemon además de Albion. Me sorprendí cuando vi que Abra estaba despierto esta vez, definitivamente estaba molesto de ser el único que no ha evolucionado. El es muy fuerte de por si lo que significa que la razón por la que no ha evolucionado es porque no quería hacerlo.

Después de que todos, incluyéndome ya que nunca estaba de mas estar en buena forma, comenzamos a hacer un calentamiento que consistía en: Correr para todos, puntería para ellos mientras que yo hacía flexiones y finalmente resistencia para ellos que consistía en lanzar el mismo ataque una y otra vez hasta que ya no pudieran mientras yo hacía unos abdominales, no demasiados después de todo tengo solo ocho años, finalmente todos comíamos unas cuantas bayas sitrus para recuperar energía. Después de esto devolví a Albio a la pokebola y me centre en Abra y Pupitar.

-Chicos ambos están cerca de evolucionar así que tenemos que esforzarnos mucho el día de hoy- dije mientras los veía a los ojos -Lucharan uno con el otro y asegúrense de darlo todo- ordene con una sonrisa emocionada por ver evolucionar a mis pokemon.

Ambos asintieron y se dirigieron a lados opuestos del campo mientras yo me moví donde normalmente se paraba el árbitro para tener una vista clara de ambos.

 **-** **(** Se utilizara negrita para dar órdenes a **Pupitar** y subrayado para Abra **)-**

 **-Roca afilada-** los ojos de Pupitar desprendieron un brillo y provoco que una serie de rocas emergieran consecutivamente y en line recta hacia el pokemon psíquico.

-Tele transporté- Abra comenzó a brillar brevemente hasta que desapareció momentos antes de que las rocas dieran en el blanco.

-Contraataca con bola de energía- Abra formo una esfera verde brillante y luego la arrojo a gran velocidad hacia Pupitar.

 **-Defensa de hierro-** un reflejo paso alrededor del cuerpo de Pupitar indicando que su defensa aumento. Al hacer contacto la bola de energía exploto y envió al pokemon patinado hacia atrás con leves daños.

 **-Tumba rocas-** dos portales plateados aparecieron sobre Abra y de ellos emergieron dos rocas de tamaño considerable (si tienen dudas busquen en youtube la batalla de ash vs grant) que cayeron.

-Confusión- Abra alzó sus manos mientras su cuerpo se cubría de una capa tenue de color celeste. Al hacer esto ambas rocas se detuvieron en el aire por el poder psiquico.

Este es… el momento de poner a prueba el poder de Abra y hacer que evolucione. Pense mirando con seriedad.

 **-Tumba de rocas máximo poder-** le ordene a Pupitar cuyos ojos brillaron color plata y cuatro rocas mas empezaron a caer sobre Abra. Es ahora o nunca.

-Sigue con Confusión. Detenlas todas y arrójalas devuelta- el pequeño pokemon psíquico cumplió mi orden y aumento el poder de su ataque. Sin embargo las rocas eran tan pesadas que estaban ganando terreno. Los brazos de Abra temblaban de todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Vamos usa toda tu fuerza, confió en ti y sé que puedes lograrlo!- al ver que las rocas seguían su camino hacia abajo estaba a punto de decirle a Pupitar que ayudara cuando una luz blanca cegadora envolvió el campo de batalla. De un momento a otro las seis grandes rocas salieron volando y chocaron contra Pupitar enviándolo a volar hasta chocar contra el suelo. Sabía que soportaría bien el daño al ser tipo roca y resulto cierto ya que en pocos segundos se levanto.

Mire a mi derecha y ya no había un Abra sino un Kadabra (Todos saben como es y sino búsquenlo). Al momento, Kadabra disparo un rayo multicolor a Pupitar, había aprendido psicorayo, Pupitar se las arreglo para esquivar por poco el ataque.

 **-Fin de la batalla-**

Levante la mano poniendo fin a la pelea y corrí hacia el recién evolucionado Kadabra y lo abrace en una mescla de orgullo y felicidad. Ambos nos acercamos a Pupitar, nos sentamos y les di una baya sitrus a los dos para que recuperaran su fuerza después de la batalla. Pasó un tiempo y según mis cálculos quedaban un par de horas hasta el atardecer.

A pesar de que logre uno de mis objetivos de hoy, el hacer que Abra evolucione, aun tenía que evolucionar a Pupitar y un par de horas es más que suficiente si mi teoría de que está a una pelea de evolucionar es cierta. De todos modos levante a Pupitar, le hice señas a Kadabra para que me siguiera y empezamos a caminar hacia un lago ubicado al norte del rancho del profesor sin preocupación de perderme ya que tenía mi brújula atada al cuello. ¿Por qué el lago? Simple.

¡Groooooaaarrrrggghhhhhhhhh!. Por eso, en ese lago vive un Gyarados y mi intención es hacer que Pupitar luche contra él. ¿Qué? ¿Estoy loco por enviar a mi pequeño Pupitar tipo roca y tierra contra un gran Gyarados tipo agua y volador que tenia ataques súper eficaces que le daban una gran ventaja sobre mi pokemon?... la respuesta es sí, o así seria de no llevar a Kadabra como refuerzo. Además tenia a Albion en mi cintura por si acaso era necesario.

Al acercarnos al lago pudimos ver a un Ursaring inconsciente en el piso. Parece que cara de pez estaba gozando de ser el alfa del bosque. Los tres nos acercamos sin que nos viera y tuve tiempo de lanzar a Pupitar al aire.

 **\- (cuando sea una batalla donde solo hay un entrenador como por ej: Entrenador + pokemon vs pokemon salvaje/s los ataques estarán en negrita)-**

 **-Tumba rocas-** en ese momento los portales dejaron caer cinco rocas de gran tamaño sobre el Gyarados desprevenido que no pudo esquivar provocando un buen daño debido a su debilidad a la roca ¿o era un daño neutro? No sé. De lo que estoy seguro es esto: -¡Espero que te duela cara de pez!- grite.

Mala idea. El miro hacia nosotros con furia asesina y la promesa de fuerte dolor, de hecho, podría jurar que Kadabra me señalo con su dedo; ese maldito traidor. Gyarados nos lanzo un híper rayo. Kadabra sujeto mi brazo y nos tele transportó a la seguridad. Ahora el plan era simple; lo que había que hacer era atraer a Gyarados fuera del agua, para eso hay que hacerlo enojar mucho, lo que hicimos, y luego darle con todo.

Tome a Pupitar y retrocedimos a un ritmo constante. Gyarados, cegado por la ira, nos siguió a un ritmo bastante lento ya que estaba fuera del agua y cada vez que lanzaba un híper rayo nos movíamos del camino o Kadabra nos tele transportaba para esquivar, sin embargo eso hacía que su energía se agote rápidamente. Mierda va atacar otra vez.

 **-¡Roca afilada!-** Pupitar cumplió y una gran roca en punta le dio a Gyarados en la parte media de su cuerpo haciendo que tropezara y fallara la hidrobomba que nos lanzo. **-Tumba rocas-** volví a ordenar queriendo aprovechar la ventaja. Funciono; Gyarados cayo inconsciente con esos remolinos en los ojos. Deje escapar un suspiro de alivio y me senté en una roca cercana.

Exactamente dos segundos después de sentarme una luz blanca, que ya había visto el día de hoy, me obligo a levantarme. Frente a mí se alzaba orgulloso un Tyranitar color arena, mi Tyranitar, que rugió al cielo en señal de victoria. Esto es increíble, pasar de ser un pequeño y tímido Larvitar a una gran y fuerte pokemon. Es mi primer pokemon en llegar a su etapa final; esto demuestra que con esfuerzo podría tener un gran futuro como entrenador y que debo continuar de esta manera criando, entrenando, combatiendo y protegiendo a estos pokemon.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo Tyranitar se acerco a mí y me abrazo levantándome del suelo y cortando mi suministro de aire hasta que me soltó. Riendo palmee su cabeza como suelo hacer con todos mis pokemon. Siendo que ya estaba por anochecer decidí regresarlos a ambos, Tyranitar y Kadabra, a sus pokebolas y regresar. Tan pronto como me di la vuelta para empezar a caminar escuche ruido a mis espaldas así que voltee y caí sobre mi trasero del susto provocado por un Gyarados despierto que estaba cargando un híper rayo. Antes de que pudiera alcanzar mis pokebolas una esfera oscura voló sobre mi cabeza y golpeo a Gyarados en la cabeza volviendo a dejarlo inconsciente. Rápidamente voltee para ver al que disparo esa bola sombra pero lo único que podía ver eran esos ojos naranja brillante que ya había visto antes.

-¡¿Quién eres?!-pregunte-grite pero en el momento que termine de hablar ya no había nadie que pudiera contestarme; ese pokemon sombrío había desaparecido otra vez. -¡Gracias!- volví a gritar con la esperanza de que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharme.

Sin más que hacer me dirigí al rancho del profesor para descansar pero esta vez libere a Albion no queriendo arriesgarme a ser atacado otra vez.

Llegamos a tiempo para comer y nada realmente importante sucedió ese día. Solo hablamos sobre trivialidades y les mostré a mis recién evolucionados pokemon lo que me valió un Wow de los chicos y unas felicitaciones por parte del profesor y Delia; finalmente cada quien para su casa y a dormir.

 **_Día siguiente_**

Al día siguiente después de desayunar, e igual al día anterior, Ash y yo nos dirigimos al rancho para que el cumpliera con su castigo y para que yo, bueno, holgazaneara un rato y luego entrenara.

Después de llegar y aburrirme le pregunte al profesor si podía ayudar a Gary a organizar papeles para pasar el rato. El respondió afirmativamente y me senté a acomodar papeles todo iba bien hasta que me cruce con un papel que tenia la fecha: 2 / 17/ 0004. Confundido voltee hacia donde estaba Gary y toque su hombro.

-¿Oye puedes decirme como se lee esta fecha? De donde vengo la escribimos diferente- le pregunte mientras que mentía una vez más. Medición se siente mal mentir.

-La fecha es día 2 del mes 17 del año 2024- el dijo como si fuera una obviedad -¿Cómo la escribías tu?- dijo con curiosidad.

-¿Eh? Oh no es para tanto solo escribía el mes primero y es por eso que me confundí- le dije mientras me frotaba la nuca intentando no sudar. El se encogió de hombros y volvió al trabajo.

Rápidamente tome un calendario y lo que vi me dejo sin aliento. Era el calendario de este año todo bien, era muy normal; ¡Excepto por el año de veinticuatro meses! Al parecer en este mundo un año dura 24 meses y otra diferencia con mi mundo es que los meses no tienen nombre.

Después de procesar esto llegue a una conclusión: Tiene sentido. ¿Cómo? Déjenme explicarlo de esta forma supongamos que una persona de este mundo viaja a mi mundo sin que su cuerpo sufra los cambios que yo sufrí al llegar aquí. De ser así esa persona envejecería 1año por cada 2años del mundo del que yo vengo ya que allí los años son más cortos que en este mundo.

En mi mundo los años duran 12 meses o dicho de otra forma 365 días mientras que aquí dura 24 meses o 730 días. Eso explica la así llamada "inmortalidad" de Ash ya que envejece a un ritmo más lento que el mío antes de venir aquí.

En fin; deje de ayudar a Gary cuando la pila se redujo a una tercera parte del total y me dirigí afuera donde Ash estaba alimentando a los pokemon y le di una mano también. Después de ayudar a los chicos y calcular el tiempo que me tomaría realizar ambas tareas por mi mismo cuando empiece mi trabajo llegue a la conclusión de que tardaría desde la mañana a la media tarde lo que me daría más que el tiempo necesario para entrenar y viendo que no tenía nada más que hacer por ahora me dirigí a hacer eso mismo.

 _Nuestro protagonista acaba de develar uno de los grandes misterios sobre su nuevo hogar. La figura misteriosa actúa por primera utilizando un ataque tipo fantasma ¿descubrirá su identidad? ¿Por qué lo salvo? ¿Qué es lo quiere? Descubre esto y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo_

 _Esta historia continuara…._


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7. Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Este capítulo y el próximo se me ocurrieron viendo un episodio de Pokemon XY.**

 **CAPITULO 7.**

 **RESULTADOS DEL ENTRENAMIENTO**

 _ **POV Logan:**_

Han pasado ya tres meses desde que descubrí que el tiempo aquí es diferente del de mi mundo de origen. Empecé mi trabajo como asistente exactamente después de que Ash y Gary cumplieran con su castigo; el trabajo en si era bastante fácil porque la única razón por la que había tantos documentos para organizar en ese momento fue causado por los descuidos del mismo profesor Oak y como Gary ya los había puesto al día mi trabajo solo consistía de organizar unos cuantos documentos cada dos días más o menos.

Además de organizar documentos debía de mantener el laboratorio limpio y ordenado, cosa que no tomaba mucho de mi tiempo, así como alimentar a todos los pokemon del rancho a diario y bañarlos semanalmente. Luego de cumplir con mis labores diarios me dedicaba a entrenar con mis pokemon, entrenamiento que demostró ser muy efectivo hace solo un mes cuando:

(FLASH BACK UN MES ATRÁS)

 _Cree una rutina de entrenamiento donde trabajo exclusivamente con un pokemon durante toda una semana para enfocar mejor mí tiempo, que tenía bastante, de esa forma creí que sería más fácil. Me encontraba entrenando con Albion (Dragonair) tratando de que aprenda los ataques_ _ **pulso dragón**_ _y_ _ **danza dragón**_ _. Todo iba genial; llevaba uno e iba por el último que parecía ser un poco más difícil de aprender._

 _-Concéntrate en la energía que hay en tu interior e intenta liberarla- le dije a Albion mientras ambos estábamos completamente inmóviles y con los ojos cerrados intentando meditar._

 _Después de mucho intentar este movimiento y fallar pensé: ¿Por qué no? Y decidí darle una oportunidad. Poco después sentí que el suelo debajo de mi empezó a temblar, abrí los ojos y vi que Albion estaba expulsando una especie de energía color purpura cuya intensidad aumentaba cada segundo hasta que fue opacada por un resplandor blanco que ya había tenido el gusto de conocer, la luz de la evolución._

 _La silueta de Albion se hiso más grande y le crecieron extremidades junto con un par de alas, antenas, sus joyas desaparecieron y su antiguo color azul fue reemplazado por un amarillo más oscuro de lo normal con el vientre blanco era un Dragonite. Desde ese momento Albion y yo salimos a volar todos los días._

(FIN DEL FLASH BACK)

En este momento me encontraba almorzando con el profesor mientras hablábamos para pasar el tiempo. Hablamos sobre lo que sea, desde algunos detalles relevantes sobre mis tareas hasta historias de los deferentes pokemon de la región.

-Por cierto Logan- presté atención - Quería avisarte que el mes próximo empezara el campamento pokemon aquí en el rancho y tu lista de tareas aumentara mientras dure el campamento así que es mejor que estés preparado- dijo el profesor antes de regresar a comer.

Recuerdo que en el anime los profesores de su respectiva región celebran este campamento cada cierto periodo de tiempo para niños y niñas de todas las edades en donde se realizaban eventos y competencias como en un campamento normal básicamente.

-¿Qué tipo de tareas nuevas me dará?- pregunte con el objetivo de descubrir lo mucho que cambiara mi rutina, ya estaba muy acostumbrado a ocupar mi tiempo con ciertas actividades y el campamento probablemente iba a intervenir.

-Lo primero y principal será montar el campamento, la tarea más difícil, que empezaremos a hacer mañana temprano y para eso tendremos ayuda de un grupo de personas del pueblo- explico el profesor -Luego necesito que entres en el bosque y determines cuales son las mejores zonas para llevar a los campistas durante los eventos y los recorridos- Sinceramente parecen tareas muy molestas y al mismo tiempo muy fáciles gracias a mi conocimiento sobre el bosque en el que entreno diariamente.

-Supongo que deben ser lugares interesantes con muchos pokemon y a la vez seguros lejos de los pokemon más violentos- dije pensativo - Eso no será muy difícil ahora que todos los Kakunas ya evolucionaron el mes pasado y que el Gyarados que vivía en el lago fue capturado por un entrenador- eso fue una lástima, ese Gyarados era un excelente compañero de entrenamiento. Pero de momento no estaba interesado en atrapar uno.

-Mhmm. Una vez que terminemos de montar el campamento necesito que ayudes con las decoraciones- dijo mientras terminaba su comida -También tendrás algunas tareas una vez que empiece el campamento como asistirme en algunos eventos y venir con el grupo durante el recorrido; de esa forma en caso de que algo salga mal ambos estaremos para ayudar aprovechando tu conocimiento sobre el bosque y los pokemon que habitan allí- acabo su explicacion

-Así que básicamente voy a ser un constructor, explorador, decorador y guardaespaldas. No voy a mentir, parecen tareas muy molestas- dije demostrando las pocas ganas que tenia de ser parte de ese campamento mientras terminaba mi segundo plato de comida. Apuesto que los niños están emocionados por esto.

-No tienes que sonar como si fueran las tareas más difíciles del mundo tendrás un mes entero, tiempo más que suficiente, para las primeras 3 tareas y una vez empezado el campamento solo debes caminar por el bosque como siempre lo haces, solo que esta vez te acompañara un grupo de veinte campistas- Respondió el profesor mientras levantaba los platos y volvía a su trabajo mientras yo los lavaba.

 _ **(**_ _Supongo que puedo darle al equipo unas vacaciones después de todo han trabajado muy duro y sin descanso desde que los conocí_ _ **)**_ **.** Pensé mientras salía después de terminar de lavar los platos **. (** _Bueno este es el ultimo día de entrenamiento hasta que empiece el campamento así que a darle con todo_ _ **)**_ una vez fuera libere a Albion y me subí en su espalda para volar hasta nuestra zona de entrenamiento. El viaje fue muy corto, no más de 3 minutos, gracias a la velocidad de Albion.

No tenía nada preparado para hoy asi que simplemente me centre en practicar los ataques que mis pokemon ya conocían. Estoy seguro de que tanto Pupitar como Abra están cerca de evoluciones y me gustaria que este ultimo lo hiciera para no quedarse rezagado del resto.

Un Pokemon Dragon volador considerado como un semi-legendario. Un futuro pokemon Roca siniestro, también considerado como Semi-legendario y un pokemon tipo psíquico. Probablemente necesite un pokemon tipo agua y fuego, Hada por si acaso y personalmente me gustaria un tipo acero.

Tal vez sería prudente atrapar un pokemon de cada tipo pero para eso ya habrá tiempo, de momento me concentrare en entrenar a los pokemon que tengo y luego planeare mi primer movimiento al iniciar mi viaje.

Haciendo mis pensamientos a un lado me di cuenta de que se estaba haciendo tarde-Es hora de volver amigo; mañana será un largo día con esto de preparar el campamento y es mejor descansar bien esta noche- dije mientras subía en Albion y volamos a casa.

Mientras estaba volando sentí que me observaban otra vez y al voltear me encontré con los mismos ojos naranja de la otra vez –Albion, hacia allá- al escucharme, mi Dragonite cambio dirección rápidamente y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el pokemon misterioso.

De repente lo perdí, detuve a Albion y comencé a buscarlo frenéticamente sin ningún resultado. Resignado le dije a Albion que nos llevara a casa para descansar. No lo entiendo, primero me salva y ahora me vigila pero no quiere acercarse a mí. Si creyera que soy peligroso no me ayudaría pero aun asi ¿Qué es lo que quiere conmigo?

 **Fin del séptimo capítulo. Otra pista para descubrir al pokemon misterioso que no apareció en este cap: "Tipo fantasma perteneciente a una de las últimas generaciones".**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8.**

 **EL VIEJO OAK TENIA UN CAMPAMENTO.**

 _ **POV LOGAN:**_

Habían pasado dos semanas y media desde que me entere del campamento y pase todo este tiempo ayudando en todo lo que el profesor me pidió. Asegure toda la zona alrededor del rancho incluyendo un lago donde habita un gran número de pokemon de agua, un gran claro que podría usarse para diferentes cosas y finalmente coloque muchísimos letreros para delimitar el perímetro permitido para los campistas. En el rancho preparamos un escenario, ni idea de para que, pusimos varias mesas en donde podrían sentarse alrededor de veinte personas, también pusimos varios baños portátiles y preparamos un agujero rodeado de ladrillos de rocas para una fogata. Por suerte el objetivo de este campamento era enseñarles a los futuros entrenadores a sobrevivir mientras viajan y sobre los pokemon en general; gracias a esto no era necesario preparar habitaciones o camas ya que los campistas traerían su propio equipo.

Mientras trabajábamos con algunas personas de pueblo Paleta incluyendo a Delia que junto a un par de madres del pueblo se ofrecieron a ser las cocineras. Durante este tiempo me entere de que Ash y Gary suelen buscarme para espiar mi entrenamiento lo que significa que debo buscar un lugar aun más alejado para entrenar una vez terminado el campamento.

Otra cosa que me paso es que me es difícil acostumbrarme a lo formales y respetuosas que son las personas aquí cuando de donde yo vengo éramos mucho más afectuosos saludando a las personas de deferente sexo con un beso en la mejilla o un abrazo mientras que aquí se dan la mano o se saludan de lejos.

La verdad es que yo estaba de acuerdo con las normas de aquí ya que nunca fui una persona que mostrara abiertamente sus sentimientos, al menos no en público. Aun asi no tengo ningún reparo en admitir que extraño los abrazos de mi madre. Realmente no quiero comenzar a pensar en lo que perdí o estaría deprimido todo el dia.

\- 4 días después -

Era el inicio del campamento y me encontraba con el profesor y Albion en la entrada recibiendo a los campistas que debían de ser treinta que luego se dividirían en tres equipos iguales. Mi trabajo de momento era esperar a que llegaran los campistas y darles una cinta del color de sus equipos que podrían ser AGUA, FUEGO y HIERBA en honor a los tipos de los pokemon iniciales. Por ahora Ash estaba en el equipo fuego y Gary en el equipo agua.

-Logan encárgate de recibir al último campista mientras voy al baño- dijo el profesor entregándome la tabla que contenía los nombres y el equipo de los campistas -Solo tienes que marcar su nombre en la tabla cuando llegue y darle la cinta de su equipo- termino mientras se alejaba.

-Está bien pero que conste que esto es muy poco profesional- comente causando que el profesor se tropezara de la vergüenza y se riera incómodamente. A veces se comporta mas como un niño que yo. Mientras me reía internamente note que el ultimo campista se acercaba con quien supongo era su madre.

-Hola bienvenido al campamento pokemon del profesor Oak ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- salude a la niña que estaba frente a mí con la sonrisa mas amistosa que puedo hacer mientras Albion, que había adquirido el gusto de imitar mis movimientos, sonrió de igual manera.

-Mi nombre es Serena- dijo la niña con timidez. Ok… cabello castaño claro, un vestido rosa y un sombrero de paja, es Serena, la Serena compañera de viaje de Ash en Kalos, la Serena que al final de este campamente se enamora de Ash. Y efectivamente al mirar la tabla su nombre estaba allí y a su lado una franja roja lo que la convierte en un miembro del equipo Fuego.

-¿No eres muy joven para supervisar todo esto solo?- pregunto la madre de Serena, cuyo nombre se me olvido ¿Gabrielle, Clarise? No lo recuerdo. Ella levanto una ceja y puso su mano en la cadera, demostrando su desacuerdo con mi puesto.

-No estoy solo; el profesor regresara en un momento. Además solo debo señalar el nombre de los que llegan y darles la banda del color de su equipo; cualquiera con medio cerebro podría hacerlo además he sido asistente del profesor desde hace meses- respondi mientras marcaba el nombre de Serena indicando que había llegado -Por cierto, tu estas en el equipo fuego y llevaras la banda de color rojo- dije mientras le daba la banda a Serena quien se la puso en su brazo -Espero que te diviertas- dije mientras yo y Albion le dábamos un pulgar arriba. La madre de serena seguía mirándome raro y al parecer no se iría hasta ver al profesor.

-Ah gracias por cubrirme Logan- dijo el profesor mientras se acercaba y tomaba la tabla de mis manos -Oh debes ser Serena, estábamos esperándote. Logan por favor acompáñala adentro- yo solo asentí e hice lo que me pidieron.

 _ **POV 3era PERSONA:**_

Mientras Logan llevaba a Serena con su equipo el profesor Oak se quedo intercambiando cordialidades con Grace, la madre de Serena.

-Profesor- dijo Grace llamando la atención del profesor Oak -¿Ese chico de verdad es su asistente?- pregunto con una ligera sospecha de que el chico estuviera mintiendo.

-Sí, Logan ha sido mi asistente por meses y ha sido de gran ayuda desde entonces- dijo el profesor elogiando a su joven asistente.

-Pero es demasiado joven- dijo Grace con duda en sus ojos -¿Esta seguro que es buena idea darle esas responsabilidades?- pregunto.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse mientras yo esté para supervisar todo- dijo el profesor tranquilizando a Grace -Además no es necesario- comento el profesor cruzando sus brazos.

-Y ¿Por qué es eso?- preguntó genuinamente interesada.

-Veras, Logan es lo que podría llamarse un prodigio- dijo el profesor.

-¿Un prodigio?- repitió Grace, no esperando esa respuesta.

-Correcto; Logan llego aquí hace algunos meses después de salvar a mi nieto y a su amigo de una colmena de Beedrills y para ese entonces ya tenía tres pokemon que durante estos meses entreno hasta que dos de ellos alcanzaron su última etapa evolutiva- explico el profesor orgulloso de su asistente.

-Eso es impresionante- dijo Grace con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, un niño de ocho años hizo algo muy difícil para los entrenador novatos varios años antes de convertirse en uno.

-Además de eso tiene una gran cantidad de conocimientos sobre los pokemon en general y sobre todo sobre los pokemon legendarios de todo el mundo; todo esto a la edad de ocho años. También ayudara durante el campamento ya que conoce el bosque alrededor del laboratorio mejor que nadie- termino la explicación el profesor aplacando las duda de Grace.

\- Veinte minutos después -

En este momento todos los campistas estaban reunidos con sus respectivos equipos sentados en el suelo viendo hacia el escenario en el que estaban el profesor Oak, Delia, Logan junto con Albion y la enfermera Joy.

-Bienvenido todo el mundo al campamento pokemon de este año. A mi lado se encuentran las personas que me ayudaran a organizar y dirigir el campamento- dijo el profesor señalando con su mano a las personas a su lado en el escenario a lo que Delia dio un paso al frente -Ella es la señora Delia Kétchum quien ,con otras dos madres de pueblo Paleta, se encargaran de las comidas diarias durante toda la semana- ante esta presentación Delia saludo con la mano y regreso a su lugar para ser reemplazada por la enfermera Joy -Ella es la enfermera Joy de ciudad Verde y se encargara de la salud de todos los pokemon- Joy saludo y regreso a su lugar esta vez reemplazada por Logan y Albion -Este chico de aquí es mi asistente Logan, el conoce el bosque y a sus pokemon mejor que nadie y nos acompañara durante los recorridos y algunos eventos del campamento- Logan sonrió e hizo la señal de Paz con sus dedos, cosa que Albion replico a la perfección. -¿Alguna pregunta?- al no escuchar pregunta alguna continua.

-Como saben este campamento está hecho para enseñarles a ustedes, futuros entrenadores, a sobrevivir a la intemperie durante todo su viaje así que les enseñaremos a trasladarse a través del bosque, buscar comida, refugio y a manejar a los pokemon salvajes- explico el profesor -Pero no se preocupen; después de esas lecciones tendremos muchos eventos divertidos en los que cada equipo competirá y el ganador de mas eventos será coronado como el mejor- todos los campistas empezaron a animar emocionados por competir .

-Ahora por favor hagan una sola fila y escojan una pokebola al azar; el pokemon que contenga los acompañara durante todo el campamento. Su objetivo es formar una amistad con el pokemon para que él los ayude durante los retos- esta era su parte favorita del campamento, ver a futuros entrenadores creando lazos con los pokemon.

Uno por uno los campistas pasaron y tomaron una pokebola que contenían un pokemon originario de Kanto.

-El primer día se usara para que conozcan a su pokemon y formen un lazo de amistad con él, asi que vallan a jugar con el pero tengan cuidado y no se alejen demasiado- dio las instrucciones el profesor Oak.

Cada campista se dirigió con su pokemon temporal e hicieron diferentes cosas algunos simplemente los acariciaron, otros solo corrían y jugaban, algunos querían ver sus ataques y unos pocos se acercaron al profesor para que les diga mas sobre los pokemon que les tocaron. Ash quien tenía un Poliwag y Gary que tenía un Nidoran macho se acercaron a Logan junto con otros campistas para hacer preguntas y algunos hasta le pidieron una batalla pero siendo que las batallas serian el ultimo evento del campamento Logan se negó.

A pesar de que muchos de los campistas respetaban y escuchaban a Logan por ser el asistente del profesor muchos otros, que estaban en la misma edad que él o incluso mayor, lo ignoraban completamente.

-2do Día -

 _ **POV LOGAN:**_

Era el segundo día del campamento y el profesor y yo llevamos a los campistas al bosque siguiendo el recorrido que le recomendé. El profesor se encontraba delante del grupo hablando sobre los pokemon que nos encontrábamos, que por suerte eran muchos y en gran variedad; mientras que Albion y yo estábamos en la parte trasera vigilando que nadie se separe del grupo. Todo iba bien hasta que uno de los pequeños idiotas arrojo una roca hacia unos arbustos golpeando y haciendo enojar a un grupo de pokemon que consistía en dos Gastly, un Haunter y dos Gengar que se acercaron al grupo de forma amenazante.

-¡Logan hay que ahuyentarlos rápido antes de que alguien salga herido!- grito el profesor mientras le indicaba al grupo que se pusiera detrás de él.

- **Usa pulso dragón-** Albion no tardo en lanzar el ataque que golpeo y noqueo al Gengar más cercano de un solo golpe. Al ver que aun estaba en desventaja saque una pokebola de mi bolsillo y libere a mi Tyranitar.

 **-Albion usa garra de dragón en los Gastly, Tyranitar energía oscura en Gengar-** unas garras de energía rodearon las garras formando lo que parecía un guantelete con tres largas cuchillas en ambas manos de Albion quien salió volando a gran velocidad golpeando a un Gastly con cada garra dejándolos inconscientes mientras.

Tyranitar, por su parte, lanzo una viga de energía negra rodeada de una luz purpura que atravesó la bola sombra que el Gengar salvaje lanzó y lo golpeo en el rostro con fuerza dejándolo también fuera de combate. Poco después los Gastly y Gengar que fueron derrotados se levantaron y desparecieron en el bosque sin embargo el Haunter en lugar de estar intimidado parecía emocionado y cargo una garra sombra para luego lanzarse sobre Albion.

 **-Usa garra dragón de nuevo-** la garra dragón choco con la garra sombra y ambos atacantes lucharon por un segundo, pero el poder del dragón rápidamente supero al fantasma y lo arrojo hacia atrás sin embargo ambos ataques fueron amortiguados por lo que ninguno logro hacer daño.

 **-Rápido usa pulso dragón-** el ataque tipo dragón entro en contacto con Haunter haciéndolo estallar pero momentos después Haunter ataco a Albion por la derecha haciéndolo patinar unos centímetros.

-Ten cuidado Haunter puede usar sustituto- advirtió el profesor Oak. (¿Sustituto eh? Eso significa que sin importar como lo ataque no recibirá el daño a menos que lo ataque antes de que pueda volver a usarlo). De repente Haunter lanzo unos disparos de lodo a gran velocidad que se dirigían a Albion.

 **-Usa garra dragón en el suelo-** al golpear el suelo muchos escombros empezaron a volar frente a Albion protegiéndolo del ataque y generando una nube de humo.

 **-Pulso dragón-** el pulso dragón atravesó la nube de humo golpeando, esta vez, al verdadero Haunter haciéndolo chocar contra un árbol con tanta fuerza que dejo un hoyo en la madera y antes de tocar el suelo ya estaba debilitado. Todos los campistas vitorearon por la gran batalla y estaban a punto de correr donde estaba.

-¿Por qué no?- dije haciendo que todos incluyendo al profesor pararan en seco -¡Pokebola ve!- entonces arroje la pokebola con fuerza dándole a Haunter en la cabeza haciendo que la pokebola se abriera y expulsara una luz roja que absorbió a Haunter en su interior. Pasaron unos segundos los cuales me las pase viendo sacudirse a la pokebola hasta que se detuvo. Poco a poco me acerque y recogí la pokebola sosteniéndola alto para que todo el mundo la vea. Albion y Tyranitar se unieron a mí y rugieron en señal de victoria.

-Estuvieron increíbles los dos, muchas gracias por su ayuda- les dije mientras acariciaba sus cabezas y volvía a meter a Tyranitar en la pokebola.

-Esa fue una gran batalla esto demuestra que has entrenado muy bien a tus pokemon- dijo el profesor haciéndome levantar la vista de la pokebola que ahora contenía a mi nuevo amigo -Felicidades por atrapar a tu primer pokemon- felicito.

-Gracias profesor- dije mientras sonreía con orgullo en mi reciente logro. Inmediatamente después de intercambiar esas palabras con el profesor fui abordado por unos muy impresionados Ash y Gary y luego por todos los campistas. Le envié una mirada suplicante al profesor pidiendo en silencio ser liberado de mi tormento.

-De acuerdo campistas este fue el final del recorrido de hoy mañana iremos al lago a estudiar a los pokemon de agua. Logan ¿Por qué no te adelantas y le llevas a tu nuevo pokemon a la enfermera Joy para que compruebe su salud?- Yo solo hice un saludo militar y me subí en la espalda de Albion para luego irme volando.

\- 3 DIAS DESPUES-

Habían pasado ya tres días desde mi pelea contra los fantasmas en el bosque y después de eso todo marcho sobre ruedas con algunos detalles menores como raspones, reacciones alérgicas y una que otra pelea pero nada del otro mundo. Gracias a la pelea que tuve me volví popular rápidamente y los problemas de respeto se esfumaron. En cuanto a la competencia, los equipos Fuego y Agua estaban empatados lo que solo aumento la ya gran rivalidad entre Ash y Gary hasta el punto en que tenía que darles un golpe en la cabeza que les dejaban grandes chichones que desaparecían luego de unos minutos…anime logic.

Haunter me acepto a mí y a mis otros pokemon muy fácilmente después de prometerle ayudarlo a ser muy fuerte y participar de muchas batallas divertidas. El siempre obedecía mis órdenes y era respetuoso conmigo aunque le gustaba hacerle bromas a los demás lo que me causaba mucha gracia a pesar de que era yo quien tenía que lidiar con las consecuencias.

En el transcurso de los días note que Serena no se divertía al mismo nivel que los demás. Ella normalmente participaba de las actividades pero una vez que estas terminaran pasaba casi todo su tiempo solo con excepción de la hora de comer ya que cada equipo comía en una gran mesa con todos sus integrantes.

Hoy era un día libre en el que los campistas podían hacer lo que quisieran siempre y cuando no violara las reglas puestas por el profesor. Todos se estaban divirtiendo jugando a las escondidas, las traes, carreras, nadando y muchas otras cosas. Ash estaba jugando con el Poliwag que tuvo durante todo el campamento pero accidentalmente le piso la cola haciendo que huya hacia el bosque; suspirando decidí seguirlo porque un Ash solo en el bosque es igual problemas y lo digo por experiencia.

Caminando por el bosque siguiendo a el rastro de Ash llegue a unos arbustos y del otro lado estaba Ash pero no estaba solo en frente de él y en suelo se encontraba una Serena llorando; en ese momento recordé que esta es la forma en la que Serena se enamora de Ash. No queriendo interrumpir me agache detrás de los arbustos y observe.

-¿Oye te encuentras bien?- pregunto Ash. No tarado cuando una chica llora significa que no está bien.

-¿MMmm?- fue la respuesta de Serena entre sollozos.

-Hola soy Ash- se presento mientras se señalaba a sí mismo -¿Quién eres? ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto a Serena.

-Yo me lastime la pierna- dijo serena sin dejar de llorar, frotando su pierna tratando de aliviar el dolor.

-No te preocupes. ¿Ves esto?- dijo Ash mientras saco un pañuelo azul de su bolsillo y se lo mostro a Serena -Te hará sentir mejor- entonces envolvió el pañuelo en la herida de Serena -Listo- dijo al terminar.

-Ahora observa esto: Cúrate, cúrate, cúrate de inmediato- dijo Ash levantando los brazos al final de su ritual de curación.

-Aun me duele no puedo caminar- dijo serena aun llorando.

-No te rindas hasta el final ¿de acuerdo? Vamos- Ash le tendió la mano a Serena mientras sonreía y la levanto llevándola en un pequeño abrazo.

-Así si- dijo Ash mientras soltaba una risita -Creo que deberíamos regresar al campamento. Ven acompáñame- y sin soltar su mano arrastro a Serena hasta el campamento.

Acabo de presenciar el momento de la creación del pokeshiping más popular y tengo que admitir que fue un poco tierno pero también me doy cuenta lo rápido y fácil que se enamoran las personas de este mundo y aun así Brock sigue soltero; eso es tener mala pata en grande. Viendo que el supuesto problema se resolvió solo, regrese al racho.

-Un día después-

Después del incidente de ayer Serena intento devolverle el pañuelo a Ash y la palabra clave es "intento" porque cada vez que se acercaba terminaba huyendo a gran velocidad con la cara completamente roja mientras que Ash, como de costumbre, era ajeno a todo esto así como lo seguirá siendo en el futuro.

Hoy el campamento está llegando a su fin lo único que queda es anunciar al equipo ganador y todos volveríamos a nuestras vidas.

-Atención a todos estoy feliz de anunciar que el ganador de la competencia entre equipos es: ¡El equipo Agua!- dijo el profesor. El equipo Agua obviamente empezó a celebrar mientras los otros equipos aplaudían; note que Gary estaba a punto de burlarse de Ash así que levante mi puño cerrado y mire a Gary con todas mis fuerzas provocando que volteara hacia mí, viera mi puño y se callara instantáneamente -Quiero felicitar de igual forma a los equipos Fuego y Hierba que también se esforzaron y lo hicieron de maravilla- esto llevo a una nueva ronda de aplausos.

-Ahora; debo pedirles a todos que se despidan del pokemon que les fue asignado y lo devuelvan a su pokebola y la dejen en esa gran caja que esta por allá- obedeciendo al profesor los campistas devolvieron las pokebolas -Sus familiares los recogerán en una hora así que todos empaquen sus cosas y asegúrense de tener todo por favor- aconsejo el profesor sabiendo que los objetos olvidados me los quedare yo.

Poco a poco los campistas se despidieron y regresaron con sus familias dejando un pequeño desastre que de seguro yo iba a limpiar. Serena jamás le devolvió el pañuelo a Ash, Gary se jacto de su victoria en cada oportunidad mientras que Ash le aseguraba que solo gano por que hizo trampa, el profesor y yo llevamos todas las pokebolas al laboratorio y finalmente cada quien para su casa.

FIN


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capitulo 9.**_

 _ **EL POKEMON MISTERIOSO APARECER.**_

 **-POV Logan-**

Ya ha pasado tres años desde que llegue a este mundo y tengo que decir que me siento increíble. Empecé a ver a Ash, Gary, Delia y el profesor Oak como una familia y sé que ellos piensan lo mismo de mi ¿Cómo lo sé?

Bueno hay varios factores como que Delia empezó a regañarme de la misma forma como lo hace con Ash cada vez que hacia algo estúpido; claro que yo no hacía nada estúpido pero de vez en cuanto me dejaba llevar por los entrenamientos y me perdía el desayuno o el almuerzo así como descuidar un poco mi habitación, que pasaba al menos el 70% del tiempo totalmente desordenada, etc.

Ash y Gary por su parte continúan con sus intentos de espiarme mientras entreno cosa que normalmente los mete en problemas de los que luego los tengo que salvar, como si fueran esos primos molestos que lleguen a tu casa sin avisar y solo saben hacer desastres.

Y finalmente el profesor Oak ; el era más bien mi tutor o un maestro, yo le debía mucho a él y Delia por darme un hogar al cual volver después de esos largos viajes que tendré en menos de 6 meses ya que el 7 del 10 es mi cumpleaños número 12 que es cuando los entrenadores empiezan a diferencia del canon, cosa que incluso hoy en día me sorprende.

Si hay algo que puedo dar por hecho en este mundo, es la gran información que ya tengo sobre él así como la forma en la que se desarrollaran los eventos futuros pero además de eso tengo el conocimiento de otros anime o comics que puedo utilizar a mi favor, como por ejemplo la forma en la que estoy entrenando a mi recientemente evolucionado Gengar.

La idea la tuve cuando vi la forma en la que funciona el sustituto aquí en el anime, es decir, el ataque enemigo entra en contacto con una copia exacta del pokemon que lo usa siendo destruido y este ultimo aparece en un lugar cercano al contrincante en una posición ventajosa para dar el siguiente golpe. Todo eso me hiso pensar en el jutsu de sustitución de Naruto así que entrene a Joker para actuar de manera similar a un shinobi después de todo… ¿Qué mejor pokemon para ser un ninja que un tipo fantasma?

Otra idea que tuve es enseñarle a boxear a algunos de mis pokemon, Albion (Dragonite) y Tyranitar para ser precisos. No el boxeo convencional, sino a la forma en que los boxeadores golpean rápidamente para luego regresar a su posición original de manera que mantienen una buena defensa

Otra cosa digna de mención es que desde que Gengar se unió al equipo ha mantenido una intensa rivalidad con Kadabra generando una serie de conflictos y competencias que lo han fortalecido a un ritmo increíble solo porque quiere igualar a su rival.

Regresando al presente, estaba almorzando con el profesor Oak mientras teníamos una conversación sobre algunos sucesos recientes como el hecho de que su Nidoking y Nidoquen se encuentran empollando un huevo o la cantidad de viajeros que fueron atacados por un Ursaring que se había vuelto bastante violento con aquel que se acerque a su territorio y sobre las bolsas faltantes de comida pokemon que desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, sin embargo la conversación se dirigió rápidamente a mi inminente salida para conocer este fantástico mundo.

-Dime ¿estás completamente seguro de que deseas iniciar tu viaje en Hoenn y no aquí?- pregunto el profesor Oak por decima vez desde que le informe sobre mi primer destino.

-Sí, es algo que ya decidí y no tengo razón para cambiar de opinión- conteste la pregunta sonriendo emocionado por que el día de mi viaje llegue al fin.

-Bueno si esa es tu decisión te apoyare- dijo con una sonrisa -También le avisare al profesor Birch de tu llegada para que te suministre uno de los pokedex con los datos de todos los pokemon de Hoenn- ofrecio.

-Muchas gracias profesor- respondí feliz a recibir el apoyo y si bien realmente no necesito la pokedex para identificar a los pokemon si puedo usar sus demás funciones.

-Estoy seguro que la pasaras increíble durante tu viaje, es bien sabido que Hoenn cuenta con un buen número de pokemon interesantes así como unas leyendas que de seguro te encantaran- dijo el profesor.

-Sí, estoy seguro que será genial- dije mientras ocultaba el hecho de que ya conozco todas las leyendas de Hoenn sobre Groudon, Kyogre y Rayquaza los tres pokemon que crearon la tierra, los mares y el cielo respectivamente.

Mientras ignoraba al profesor que me contaba sobre estas leyendas miraba por la ventana esperando ver algo que me llamara la atención y por un tiempo no vi nada pero conforme estudiaba con cuidado los arboles lo vi… esos ojos anaranjados y brillantes que ya había visto varias veces y cuyo portador me había salvado de Gyarados en aquel entonces. Sin una palabra me levante y corrí hacia el lugar donde estaban esos ojos observándome ignorando las preguntas del profesor.

-Iré a hacer un poco de ejercicio para bajar la comida volveré en un rato- grite segundos antes de desaparecer en el bosque.

Ese pokemon me ha estado siguiendo desde quien sabe cuánto tiempo y quien sabe por qué no voy a irme sin saber al menos que tipo de pokemon es. A medida que iba corriendo siguiendo una figura borrosa que se movía por los arboles note que me estaba dejando atrás asi que lleve mi mano a mis pokebolas solo para descubrir que la única pokebola que traje era la que estaba vacía. Temiendo perder a este pokemon me esforcé por aumentar mi velocidad.

 **(Vamos, vamos no te rindas)** y como si cuerpo respondiera a mis plegarias tuve un impulso de velocidad. Jamás había corrido tan rápido en toda mi vida y no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo pueda resistir pero estoy llegando a mi limite **(Solo un poco más, solo un poco ma…)** mi visión empezó a ponerse borrosa y finalmente… oscuridad.

 **\- POV 3era persona-**

Logan yacía inconsciente en el suelo del bosque agotado de perseguir al pokemon que había estado vigilante de cada paso que ha dado desde que llego al mundo pokemon. El pokemon misterioso notando que su perseguidor se hallaba inconsciente se acerco a él.

El pokemon en cuestión era de baja estatura completamente gris y con una cabeza muy grande para ese pequeño cuerpo, tenia lo que parecía ser un casco guerrero del mismo tono gris que el resto de su cuerpo y esos increíbles ojos naranjas que habían llamado la atención de nuestro héroe y que en este momento estaban llenos de preocupación. De repente comenzó a llover y el pequeño pokemon tomo el brazo de Logan y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia un gran arbusto; soltando a Logan momentáneamente hiso el arbusto a un lado revelando la entrada una cueva y llevo a al interior protegiéndolo de la lluvia.

Era ya de noche y Logan seguía inconsciente mientras el pokemon seguía velando por él en la cueva. La cueva no era muy grande pero había espacio suficiente para una par de personas más; en una esquina sobre unas cuantas Hojas se hallaba una pila de diferentes tipos de bayas y una bolsa de comida pokemon a medio comer rodeada de algunas bolsas iguales que se encontraban vacías.

 **-POV LOGAN-**

Desperté y lo primero que vieron mis ojos era un lugar que no conocía, obviamente era una cueva pero conocía el bosque a la perfección y jamás había visto una cueva de este tamaño. Levante la vista y mi mirada se cruzo con los mismos ojos naranjas que seguí hasta el bosque, ojos que pertenecían a un pokemon que no conocía y eso era sorprendente ya que estaba seguro de conocer a todos los pokemon al menos de vista pero este era nuevo para mí. Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra un rayo resonó fuera de la cueva haciendo que note la intensa tormenta.

-¿Tu me trajiste aquí para refugiarme de la lluvia?-le pregunte al pokemon frente a mí que solo asintió en respuesta y me ofreció una baya sitrus, la cual acepte agradecidamente puesto que estaba agotado y muerto de hambre.

-Muchas gracias- le sonreí y empecé a comer cosa que hiso sonreír a mi pequeño amigo -Mi nombre es Logan y me gustaría saber tu nombre lástima que no puedes hablar- dije mientras acariciaba su cabeza "-¿te gustaría que seamos amigos?- pregunte.

En vez de responder empezó a saltar alegremente a mí alrededor. -Lo tomare como un si jajaja- no pude evitar reír ante la energía de este pequeño.

Al final estuve obligado a pasar la noche entera en esa cueva debido a la tormenta pero no me quejo porque a pesar de todo logre resolver el misterio que ha estado en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo y conseguí un nuevo amigo en el proceso. Llegada la mañana me levante de suelo de la cueva y salí fuera junto con mi pequeño amigo.

-Debo volver, de seguro están preocupados por mi- esto pareció poner triste al pequeñín quien bajo la cabeza.-Oye, ¿quieres venir conmigo? Será divertido- le ofrecí un lugar en la familia mientras me agachaba y le mostraba mi pokebola. El pequeño no perdió el tiempo y golpeo el centro de la pokebola con mucha más fuerza de lo que esperaba haciendo que la pokebola me golpeara la frente y me lanzara hacia atrás haciéndome caer.

Una vez levantado libere al enano **(Diablos debo aprender su nombre)** y el subió a mis hombros como si se tratara de un niño, empezamos a caminar a buen ritmo en dirección al rancho mientras comíamos algunas bayas.

-¡Logan! ¡Logan!-escuche mi nombre a mi derecha **(parece que están buscándome)** mi pequeño amigo se asusto y se oculto dentro de mi sombra lo que me sorprendió mucho **(creí que Darkrai era el único que podía hacer eso)** sacudiendo la cabeza para concentrarme me dirigí donde provenían las voces.

El enano sacaba a cabeza de mi sombra de vez en cuando para demostrarme que todavía estaba conmigo pero en el momento en que vi al profesor Oak, Delia, Ash y Gary se volvió a esconder.

-Hola chicos ¿Qué cuentan?- dije casualmente intentando cambiar la atmosfera, lo que obviamente no funciono. Regaño en 3 2 1.

-¡¿Dónde estabas? ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos cuando no llegaste a casa antes de la tormenta?!- grito Delia con las manos en la cadera.

-Lo siento es que estaba persiguiendo a un pokemon y, al parecer, me exigí demasiado y me desmaye- después de decir eso todos empezaron prestar atención -Cuando me desperté estaba en una cueva y la tormenta era demasiado fuerte así que me quede allí hasta esta mañana- después de decir eso Delia me abrazo **(Debe haberse preocupado mucho; se siente extraño ser abrasado de esta forma por alguien que no sea mi madre pero supongo que ella es lo más parecido que tengo a una madre ahora)** devolví el abrazo torpemente hasta que ella me soltó.

-Un momento; si te desmayaste ¿Cómo llegaste a la cueva?- pregunto el profesor viendo el hueco en la historia.

-Oh, un pokemon me llevo allí. De hecho lo capture- dije mostrándoles la pokebola -Lo extraño es que no se qué tipo de pokemon es ni siquiera de vista- esto llamo la atención de todos.

-Pero tú conoces todos los pokemon que habitan en Kanto y en muchas otras regiones- dijo el profesor con un dedo en la barbilla -debe de ser muy raro si no lo conoces ¿puedes mostrármelo?- pregunto casi desesperado por verlo.

-Podrás mostrarnos este pokemon una vez que desayunes algo- dijo-ordeno Delia a lo que todos asentimos y empezamos a caminar.

-¡Wow un nuevo pokemon de seguro será increíble!- exclamo Gary con estrellas en los ojos.

-Apuesto que es un pokemon legendario súper poderoso con garras y colmillos y alas- dijo Ash con las mismas estrellas en los ojos.

-Dudo mucho que se trate un pokemon legendario chicos- les dije **(parecen realmente emocionados).**

-Me pregunto si será una nueva especie o una evolución no registrada ¡no puedo esperar a analizarlo!- grito el profesor Oak con estrellas en sus ojos **(parece un niño en una dulcería).**

Mire a mi sombra para ver mi silueta solo que esta tenía una par de ojos brillantes y sonreí impresionado por sus habilidades. Al caminar note los daños causados por la tormenta que iban desde arboles caídos, un árbol entero cortado a la mitad por un rayo y si bien no puedo verlo desde aquí de seguro el lago se desbordo.

Una vez llegamos al laboratorio Delia me sirvió un desayuno nutritivo. Todos estaban sentados conmigo viéndome comer **(Esto es espeluznante ¿Qué quieren?)** seguí comiendo hasta terminar y lleve el plato al fregadero; cuando regrese todos seguían mirándome **(a veces son un montón de raritos).** -¿Necesitan algo?- pregunte incomodo.

-¡El pokemon!- todos gritaron haciéndome tropezar de la sorpresa **(se me olvido)**. Me senté en la mesa con ellos y bebí un poco de jugo de naranja.

-Bueno, el está fuera de su pokebola solo que no pueden verlo- les explique a todos mientras mi nuevo pokemon seguía oculto en mi sombra.

-Creo que se volvió loco- Ash le susurro a Gary pero diablos que lo escuche.

-¡¿A quien le dices loco MOSTAZA?!- le grite mientras inexplicablemente mi cabeza creció y de repente tenia dientes de tiburón que desaparecieron en el momento en que deje de gritar….. Anime Logic.

-¡Oye no me digas así!- Ash devolvió el grito rechazando su nuevo apodo.

-¡Pues es tu nuevo apodo y te aguantas!- exclame mientras volteaba y cruzaba los brazos.

A todos en la habitación, incluyendo a mi sombra, les cayeron gotas de sudor estilo anime. El profesor Oak tosió para poner fin a esta tonta escena.

-¿A qué te refieres con que está aquí pero no podemos verlo?- pregunto el profesor realmente interesado en mi explicación.

-Veras el tiene la capacidad de ocultarse en las sombras y en este momento se oculta en la mía- dije señalando mi sombra en la que aparecieron los ojos brillantes de mi pequeño amigo haciendo que todos en la habitación cayeran en sus propios traseros -AJAJAJAJAJA debieron haber visto sus caras- claro que recibí cuatro miradas mortales prometiendo dolor si no me callaba así que tosí en mi mano para recuperar la compostura -Creo que él es muy tímido- dije desviando la atención de mi anterior comentario.

-Adelante amiguito no te haremos daño- dijo el profesor de forma reconfortante.

-Tranquilo pequeño estas personas son amigos míos y estoy seguro de que serán tus amigos también- después de un segundo o dos el enano salió lentamente de la sombra presentándose finalmente.

-Wow es asombro…- antes de que Ash pudiera gritar como un tonto Gary le tapo la boca y yo le di una mirada que decía: una palabra más y te moleré a golpes.

-Muy impresionante y debo decir que yo tampoco sé qué tipo de pokemon es- dijo el profesor mientras observaba al enano desde cierta distancia para no intimidarlo.

 **(Si el profesor no sabe que pokemon es debe de ser realmente raro; por otro lado yo conozco a todos los pokemon al menos en aspecto excepto los de la región de Alola)**

Viendo como el enano se sentía un poco incomodo lo levante y lo puse sobre mis hombros de la misma manera en la que caminamos en el bosque.

-Aww es tan lindo- exclamo Delia **(Típica reacción femenina)** .

-Profesor, se me ocurre que puede ser un pokemon de Alola- dije haciendo que el profesor me mirara de forma interrogante -Quiero decir, se que conozco bien a los pokemon de Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova y Kalos pero no se prácticamente nada sobre Alola y creo que sería un buen lugar para empezar- le explique al profesor.

-Eso puede ser una buena idea y de hecho mi primo Samson es director de una escuela en Alola, ven conmigo y le haremos una llamada- dijo el profesor. **(¿Un primo en Alola? Es la primera vez que escucho de un Oak que no sean Gary y el profesor; lo que es genial porque significa que este mundo puede seguir sorprendiéndome más y más)** sonriendo emocionado por todo lo que este mundo puede ofrecer seguí al profesor donde está el video teléfono con el enano todavía en mis hombros.

-¡Alola! Samuel es bueno hablar contigo- saludo alegremente el director Oak **(Al parecer en esa región se saluda Alola en referencia a Aloha Hawaiano, eso es muy interesante y al parecer el profesor y el director son clones)** El director Oak era exactamente igual a su primo con excepción de su piel que muy bronceada probablemente por vivir en un ambiente trópicas y su cabello canoso era más largo llegando a los hombros. **(Es una versión Hippie del profesor).**

-Hola Samson me alegra hablar contigo pero temo que llame por otra razón que solo saludar- dijo el profesor con una sonrisa de disculpa -Veras; mi asistente Logan capturo un pokemon del que no tenemos nada de información y pensamos que tú podrías ayudar- el profesor tenía la esperanza de que Samson tuviera información que nosotros no.

-¿Un pokemon desconocido dices? Pues sería un placer echarte una Mankey- dijo de alguna forma deformando su cara para parecerse a un Mankey. **(Este tipo es un rarito…me pregunto si podría enseñarme a hacer eso)** el profesor solo pudo sudar la gota en el mal chiste.

-Primero déjame presentarte a Logan, mi asistente del que ya te había hablado- **(¿Le hablo de mi?)** dijo el profesor presentándome a su primo.

Me acerque al lado del profesor e incline la cabeza levemente en señal de respeto y salude -Alola director Oak es un placer conocerlo- dijo con la típica sonrisa de protagonista de anime shonen.-Gracias por ayudarnos con esto-

-¡Alola! Logan estoy sonriendo como Gengar por conocerte- Dijo extendiendo su sonrisa como lo haría un Gengar **(Eso es espeluznante, genial, pero espeluznante)** -Ahora; por favor permíteme ver a ese pokemon misterioso- pidió emocionado.

Tome al enano en mis brazos y lo puse frente a la cámara. La reacción del profesor Oak tardo unos momentos pero luego salió disparado a la estantería de libros que había en lo que presumo es su oficina y regreso con un libro cuyo título parecía ser: LEYENDAS DE ALOLA.

-Estoy muy impresionado, el pokemon que cargas en brazos es increíblemente raro, tanto que la poca información sobre él que existe solo habla de su capacidad de ocultarse- leyó en voz alta -Su nombre es Marshadow y se dice que su capacidad de ocultarse en las sombras y actitud tímida y un poco cobarde ha llevado a que la gente dude de su existencia quedando como una leyenda; pero lo que puedo decirte es que es un pokemon tipo fantasma y lucha siendo hasta ahora el único pokemon que tiene esa combinación de tipos- acabo la información sobre Marshadow.

-Así que eres un Marshadow… increíble- eso fue todo lo que pude decir ya realmente estaba impresionado por la información que acabo de recibir **(El ultimo pokemon de mi primer equipo de seis es un legendario ultra raro… ¡Genial!)** -Gracias por toda la información director lo aprecio de verdad- me incline ligeramente para demostrar respeto.

-No es ningún problema; ahora si me disculpan la escuela está a punto de empezar y alguien tiene que mantener en línea a esos chicos como un Linoone- puso cara de Linoone y corto la comunicación.

-Lo ven les dije que era un legendario- dijo Ash con una sonrisa arrogante y las manos en la cadera.

-¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? El Mostaza tenía razón- dije realmente sorprendido ya que siendo sinceros Ash al empezar su viaje no sabía prácticamente nada sobre los pokemon. -¿Sabes qué? De verdad me gusta ese apodo así que decidí llamarte de esa forma a partir de ahora- esto hizo reír a todos excepto a Ash.

Después de presentar a Marshadow con el resto de mis pokemon empecé con mis labores diarias que se vieron intensificadas debido al desastre causado por la tormenta pero con la ayuda de todos mis pokemon terminamos muy rápidamente. Me recuerda un poco a Casper el fantasma amigable por la forma en la que hace amigos tan rapido.

Llegada la noche fui a la casa Kétchum para descansar como lo había hecho desde que llegue a pueblo Paleta y en lo único que podía pensar era en el viaje que empezaría en cuestión de meses en un mundo que admirado desde siempre, un mundo que aun tenía mucho para ver, un mundo que se ha convertido en mi nuevo hogar y que después de lo que paso hoy estoy seguro de que seguirá sorprendiéndome como lo ha hecho desde que soy un niño.

-Solo seis meses…- dije antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir.

 **\- POV 3era Persona-**

A mitad de la noche una luz comenzó a emanar del pecho de Logan iluminando toda su habitación tan intensamente que de haber alguien más hubiera quedado ciego.

FIN


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capitulo 10**_

 _ **PODER OCULAR Y EL COMIENZO DE LA AVENTURA.**_

 **-POV LOGAN-**

Estaba a un mes de empezar mi viaje y el tiempo parecía alentarse cada día un poco más tal vez sea debido a que decidí que el último mes seria de descanso para estar frescos para el viaje. Sin embargo los meses anteriores continúe con el entrenamiento de todos mis pokemon dando un poco mas de atención a Marshadow ya que era el nuevo del equipo y era necesario tener una buena comprensión de su poder actual el cual, debo decir, es muy grande colocándolo a la par con Tyranitar. Para ser claro la posición de mis pokemon en cuanto a poder es esta:

Albion (Dragonite) Era sin duda mi pokemon más poderoso pudiendo derrotar a todos los demás debido a su gran ataque, buena velocidad y muy buena defensa.

Tyranitar: Superado también por una brecha considerable por Albion pero seguía siendo el segundo en términos de poder.

Marshadow: Empatado con Tyranitar debido a su gran poder de ataque siendo su punto débil su resistencia, cosa que estuve esforzándome para mejorar y estamos haciendo progresos.

Kadabra: Su punto fuerte es su velocidad la cual combinada con tele transporte hacían que sea muy difícil de golpear pero no lo entrene para ser un atacante directo sino mas bien para ser usado de forma más estratégica.

Gengar: Al igual que Kadabra no fue entrenado con el fin de convertirse en un atacante directo sino para ser el encargado de desgastar al oponente hasta encontrar una abertura en su defensa y el momento adecuado para atacar y causar el mayor daño posible aprovechando su ataque especial.

Para concluir el poder en bruto no gana batallas si no se aprovecha de buena manera así que confió en la fuerza de todos mis pokemon y sé que podre aprovecharla de diferentes maneras en diferentes oportunidades.

Pocos días después de encontrar a Marshadow empecé a sentirme diferente; de repente tenía mucha más energía de lo normal y gracias a esto pude completar mis tareas a un ritmo mas acelerado pero también me agotaba mucho más rápido lo que me tenía muy confundido. Esto fue así durante una semana antes de volver a la normalidad pero aun entonces la sensación de que algo en mi cambio persistía hasta el día de hoy.

 **-POV LOGAN DIA DEL VIAJE-**

Hoy era el día en que comenzaba mi viaje y honestamente no podría haber comenzado de peor forma. Mi cabeza dolía, mi vista estaba borrosa y mis ojos no dejaban de llorar; rápidamente me dirigí hasta el baño y arroje agua sobre mi rostro en un intento de calmar estos extraños síntomas. Mire mi reflejo en el espejo preocupado de haberme enfermado obligándome a posponer mi viaje.

-Ahora no por favor, tengo que estar bien me niego a dejar que una tonta enfermedad me detenga ahora- dije con toda mi fuerza de voluntad, con toda mi determinación por cumplir mi sueño de convertirme en un entrenador pokemon -¡No voy a parar!- exclame con convicción.

En ese momento mis ojos dorados empezaron a brillar y todo a mi alrededor perdió su color volviéndose blanco **(¿pero qué…?)** confundido cerré los ojos con fuerza con la esperanza de que al volver a abrirlos todo sería normal otra vez… pero me equivoque. Tratando de descubrir algo sobre esta extraña situación empecé a mirar a mi alrededor y algo llamo mi atención era una silueta humana que, a diferencia de la monocromía a mi alrededor, tenía un tono azul brillante y se encontraba lejos de mi; tratando de enfocarme en esa silueta note que estaba de espaldas a mi moviendo sus brazos como si estuviera cocinando **(¿Cocinando? ¡Eso es! En esa dirección está la cocina lo que significa que estoy viendo a Delia pero… ¿a través de la pared?)** Queriendo confirmar mi teoría baje la escalera de forma lenta y silenciosa, me asome por la esquina y efectivamente era Delia. Sin los muros en frente podía distinguir todos los detalles de su persona era como si ella fuera de color azul brillante; después de confirmar mi teoría regrese a mi habitación.

-Ok, tranquilo Logan si esta visión azul cosita se activo debe de haber una forma de desactivarla- me dije a mi mismo mientras intentaba tomar el control de la situación **(Al menos ya no me duele la cabeza y he dejado de llorar)** era cierto; esos extraños síntomas desaparecieron en cuanto esta visión se activo.

Me senté en posición de loto y empecé a meditar. Sin embargo en vez de apagar la visión solo logre extender su alcance; ahora el radio de la visión abarcaba la casa entera y unos cuantos metros a la redonda. Podía ver a Ash durmiendo en su habitación y Mr. Mine barriendo las hojas del patio así como 3 Pidgeys posados en el árbol del jardín trasero. **(Es parecido al Byakugan. Solo espero que no sea como el Magekyo Sharingan y me quede ciego si lo uso mucho)** pensé mientras seguía experimentando hasta que decidí que por el momento lo más útil era aprender a apagarlo.

 **(Ok ahora voy a pensar en cómo se veía todo antes de que esto pasara)** empecé a imaginar el mundo con color y una vez que tuve la imagen en mente abrí los ojos y suspire al ver que lo logre. Con mi problema resuelto me vestí con la ropa que Delia me dio como regalo de cumpleaños que eran unos jeans azules, una camisa de mangas cortas blanco, unas zapatillas deportivas negras y un chaleco con capucha negro con una pokebola grande estampada en la espalda y un número 7 blanco en el lado izquierdo del pecho.

Una vez vestido decidí experimentar un poco así que active y desactive mi Visión un par de veces **(Al parecer puedo activarla y desactivarla a voluntad. Me gustaría saber que es este "poder")** al terminar mi experimento comprobé mi nueva mochila, que era verde esmeralda, para asegurarme de que tenía todo lo necesario y así era.

-Buenos días- dije al entrar en la cocina. Me senté en la mesa y me serví un vaso de jugo de naranja mientras esperaba mi desayuno.

-Buenos días- saludo Delia alegremente -Te levantaste muy temprano hoy; debes estar muy emocionado por empezar tu viaje- Ella me sirvió un gran desayuno -Ahora come todo para que tengas mucha energía- regreso a la cocina.

-Gracias- dije alegremente intentando ignorar el incidente de hace rato y empecé a comer. Al mirar por la ventana no pude contener mi sonrisa. **(Hoy es el día).**

En el momento en que termine mi desayuno le agradecí a Delia y salí a pasar un tiempo con mis pokemon antes de salir. Saque mis pokebolas y los libere a todos.

-Chicos hoy inicia nuestra aventura así que cuento con todos ustedes para convertirnos en un gran equipo- les dije haciendo que todos den una señal positiva -Albion, tu nos llevaras volando hasta el puerto carmín así que guarda tus fuerzas hasta que salgamos ¿de acuerdo?- Albion asintió y yo seguí hablando -Una vez que estemos en el barco nos dirigiremos directo a Hoenn donde tendremos nuestra primera batalla de gimnasio que sin dudas será mucho más difícil que las peleas que tuvimos hasta ahora- **(Que en realidad fueron relativamente fáciles con excepción de las primeras)** pensé recordando todas las veces que intercepte entrenadores para combatir con ellos.

-De acuerdo el S. S Anne parte del puerto mañana al medio día así que pasaremos la noche en un centro pokemon lo que significa que dejaremos Kanto mañana- les explique el plan con detalles a pesar de que todo esto dependía de mi como el entrenador que soy.

 _ **2 HORAS DESPUES-**_

Ya era hora de irme y me encontraba en la entrada a Pueblo Paleta acompañado del Profesor Oak, Gary, Delia y Ash este ultimo aun en su pijama por haberse quedado dormido.

-Bueno es hora de que me valla- me despedí solo para ser abrazado por Delia un momento después. Con más confianza por todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos le devolví el abrazo sin problemas.

-Te extrañaremos mucho, asegúrate de comer las tres comidas y que sean saludables después de todo eres un niño en crecimiento- dijo Delia después de soltarme.

-Lo prometo- conteste con un pulgar arriba y una sonrisa, definitivamente quería seguir creciendo a pesar de ser alto para mi edad.

-Ten- dijo el profesor entregándome una pokebola -Debido a que tu Marshadow se niega estar separado de ti aumente tu limite de pokemon a 7 para que siempre lo lleves contigo- dijo contestando mi pregunta no formulada -Buena suerte se que serás un gran entrenador- alentó el anciano.

-Más vale que te vuelvas muy fuerte para que sea divertido vencerte cuando me convierta en entrenador- dijo Gary con su clásica arrogancia, ya se la quitare a golpes otro día.

-Jajajaja como tu digas cabezón- dije revolviendo su cabello haciendo que se enoje por usar ese apodo -Pero no te lo hare nada fácil- respondí su reto con el mío, no soy de los que va suave con los novatos.

-Atrapa pokemon increíbles y cuando sea un entrenador tengamos una batalla- dijo Ash con tanta energía como siempre.

-Claro y si me ganas dejare de decirte Mostaza, Mostaza- dije revolviendo su cabello de la misma forma en que lo hice con Gary.

-Cuídate mucho y recuerda llamar cuando llegues al centro pokemon de ciudad Carmín y de nuevo antes de zarpar- dijo-ordeno Delia moviendo su dedo frente a mi cara.

-Lo haré- respondí mientras me subía en la espalda de Albion y levantamos vuelo rápidamente -¡Hasta la próxima vez!- grite al mismo tiempo que volábamos a una buena velocidad y al mirar atrás pude ver a mi nueva familia agitando los brazos en señal de despedida.

 _ **VARIAS HORAS DESPUES-**_

El sol se ponía en el horizonte cuando toque tierra en la entrada de Ciudad Carmín. Puse a Albion en su pokebola para que descanse después del largo recorrido y empecé a caminar al centro pokemon.

Después de 10 minutos de caminata a un ritmo relajado llegue a las puertas corredizas del centro pokemon; entre y me dirigí directamente a hablar con la enfermera Joy. -Buenas tardes enfermera Joy- salude a la enfermera quien levanto la vista de lo que sea que estaba haciendo para mirarme.

-Buenas tardes ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?- pregunto amablemente.

-Me gustaría una habitación para pasar la noche y también que revise a mis pokemon- le dije poniendo mis pokebolas en una bandeja que estaba sobre el mostrador.

-Por supuesto, puedes usar la ultima habitación al final del pasillo y puedes comprobar a tus pokemon en la mañana pues estoy un poco atareada debido a la brutalidad del líder del gimnasio- **(Así que el teniente Surge está haciendo de las suyas)** -¿Vienes por una batalla también?- pregunto mientras le daba la bandeja a Chansey, quien la llevo a la parte trasera del edificio.

-No, yo solo estoy de paso. Mañana abordare un barco rumbo a Hoenn- le conteste bastante emocionado.

-Ya veo; bueno te avisare cuando tus pokemon estén listos. Buenas noches- al terminar de hablar regreso inmediatamente al trabajo.

Asintiendo en señal de saludo me dirigí al video teléfono más cercano para informar de mi llegada a ciudad Carmín y luego fui a mi habitación, me cambie de ropa y caí dormido casi al instante.

 _ **AL DIA SIGUIENTE-**_

Me levante temprano y fui directamente a desayunar en un café cercano, mientras comía mi desayuno pude escuchar a unos policías hablando sobre un grupo desconocido de criminales que llevan una R roja en el pecho. **(Parece que el buen Giovanni acaba de dejarse ver. Bien, como sea ese es problema de Ash en el futuro)** pensé mientras miraba un reloj que había en la calle indicando que eran las diez de la mañana **(aun tengo dos horas para tomar el barco pero por si acaso recogeré mis pokemon)** pensé rumbo al centro pokemon.

-Buenos días enfermera Joy- salude al acercarme al mostrador -¿Ya están listos mis pokemon?- pregunte.

-Sí, aquí los tienes todos están en perfectas condiciones- dijo la enfermera. Luego de sus palabras puso la bandeja con mis 6 pokebolas en el mostrador las cuales embolse rápidamente. -Es la primera vez que veo un pokemon como el que tienes- parecía realmente interesada **(Probablemente se refiere a Marshadow).**

-Oh se trata de un Marshadow es un pokemon tipo fantasma y lucha muy raro- dije para luego pasar a contarle todo lo que aprendí del director Oak. Lo que no esperaba era que se convirtiera en una conversación sobre las leyendas de Kanto que al parecer fascinaban a esta enfermera Joy. Hablamos durante bastante tiempo hasta que…

-Oye ¿no dijiste que abordarías un barco el día de hoy?- pregunto la enfermera Joy con un dedo en su barbilla, interrumpiendo nuestra conversación.

-Sí pero todavía tengo tiemp….¡AAAAAHHHHHHHGGG voy a perder el barco!- rápidamente me puse mi mochila y salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo -¡Adiós y gracias por todo!- alcance a gritar aunque ya no pude oír una respuesta.

-Mal día, mal día, mal día, mal día…- repetía una y otra vez mientras corría a toda velocidad por las calles para alcanzar el barco.

Doble la esquina y pude ver el puerto carmín así como mi barco… a medio kilometro del puerto -¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!- grite al cielo y caí de rodillas llamando la atención de todo el mudo a mi alrededor. -Oh bueno, siempre puedo tomar el siguiente barco- dije como si nada pasara haciendo que toda la gente a mi alrededor cayeran cómicamente.

-¿Sucede algo malo chico? Parecías un poco preocupado- dijo alguien a mi espalda y al voltear me sorprendí. **(Es Drake de la elite 4)** sacudí mi cabeza para deshacerme de la sorpresa de encontrarme con una persona importante y conteste.

-Estoy bien, es solo que perdí mi barco para ir a Hoenn- dije suspirando de decepción, valla inicio -Me quede hablando con la enfermera Joy y perdí la noción del tiempo- aunque no sabría decir si me arrepiento, fue divertido charlar con alguien que amara las leyendas como yo.

-Ya veo; bueno mi nombre es Drake ¿eres un entrenador?- pregunto Drake después de presentarse, nunca menciono que era de la elite 4.

-Sí, acabo de empezar mi viaje mi nombre es Logan- le dije con una gran sonrisa -Hoenn es mi primer destino- termine mi explicación.

-Bueno; yo puedo llevarte a Hoenn a cambio de que trabajes en mi barco- dijo Drake, yo lo pensé durante un rato, realmente lo ultimo que quería hacer ahora era trabajr pero la respuesta estaba clara.

-Claro- dije. **(No voy a perder la oportunidad de viajar con un elite 4)** pensé aceptando la oferta.

-Sin embargo nuestro destino principal es Sinnoh donde pasaremos al menos una semana antes viajar a Hoenn ¿aun así quieres venir?- dijo Drake sacando un mapa -Aquí es donde atracaremos- dijo señalando un puerto.

 **(Eso me retrasaría bastante pero si viajo con Drake tal vez acceda a tener una batalla conmigo, además según el mapa estaremos a solo un par de días por aire de las Ruinas Solaceon y me encantaría verlas; solo por si acaso voy a jugar a lo seguro)**

-Aceptare si tienes una batalla conmigo Drake de la elite 4- dije con una sonrisa emocionada, desafiando a un elite 4 para la primera batalla de mi viaje.

-Así que me reconociste. Bien pero no por que acabas de empezar seré suave contigo- dijo Drake con una sonrisa desafiante la cual yo regrese.

-Sería un insulto si lo hicieras- dije con una actitud salvaje que solo podían provocarme las batallas, ni siquiera habíamos empezado y mi sangre ya estaba ardiendo.

-JA; ese es el espíritu. Tendremos nuestra batalla mañana después de que completes tus tareas- **(Genial, lo que necesitaba, más tareas)** pensé mientras Drake se reía de la expresión en mi rostro.

 _ **FIN.**_

 **Y asi termina otro capítulo, espero que les guste.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO**_

 _ **CAPITULO 11.**_

 _ **LOGAN VS ELITE CUATRO DRAKE.**_

 _ **POV LOGAN**_

Había pasado la noche en el barco de Drake quien me había presentado a su tripulación que, como típicos marinos, no tardaron en ponerme apodos como: Chico, Niño, Enano, el cual me molesto ya que era bastante alto para mi edad, y los demás me llamaban grumete.

Mis tareas en el barco son menos cansadas que las del rancho del profesor con la única diferencia de que algunas debían cumplirse antes de cierta hora como lavar los platos antes del almuerzo, para dar un ejemplo, pero sin duda la tarea más tediosa era limpiar la cubierta de ese inmenso barco. Pero ya termine todas mis tareas y era hora de cumplir con mi destino… ok eso fue súper dramático pero esta es sin dudas la batalla más importante que he tenido hasta ahora.

Drake y yo estábamos uno a cada lado de la cubierta que nos serviría como campo de batalla **(Rayos, acabo de limpiarla)** me queje en mis pensamientos. El estaba con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras que yo tenía las manos en los bolsillos dándole una mirada de intensa determinación con una sonrisa un tanto salvaje debido a las ganas que tengo de empezar la batalla; Drake debe haberlo notado ya que no tardo en poner los términos del combate.

-De acuerdo chico esta será una batalla de tres rondas y el mejor de tres gana; no se permite sustituir pokemon ¿te parece bien?- explico Drake.

 **(Es la misma forma en la que lucho con Ash pero no puedo garantizar que use a los mismos pokemon)** pensé -Estoy de acuerdo; vamos a empezar esta fiesta- dije sacando mi primer pokebola al igual que Drake.

-INICIO DE LA BATALLA-

-Sal Shelgon- el alto mando libero a su pokemon, tipo Dragon como era de esperarse **(Tenía razón esta es una mala copia de su pelea con Ash)** me pregunto qué tan parecida será.

-¡Tyranitar es hora de rocanrolear!- dije liberando a mi Tyranitar color arena que en el momento en el que toco el campo de batalla rugió imponiéndose ante los espectadores.

-Es la primera vez que veo un Tyranitar vario color, se ve muy fuerte también- complemento Drake.

-JAJA , tuve mucha suerte de encontrarlo- respondí encogiéndome de hombros con una sonrisa un tanto presumida.

(Durante la batalla no escribiré mucho los nombres de los entrenadores. Las ordenes de Logan estarán en **NEGRITA y mayúscula** mientras que las de Drake estarán en Mayúscula)

-TE CEDO EL PRIMER MOVIMIENTO- dijo Drake, espero que no este subestimándome.

 **-USA TRAMPA ROCAS-** a la orden, Tyranitar arrojo una lluvia de rocas que aterrizaron por todo el campo de batalla sorprendiendo ligeramente a Drake quien obviamente esperaba un ataque que nunca llego. **(Si mal no recuerdo Drake cambia de estilo de batalla dependiendo del pokemon que use y como Shelgon es lento esperara el momento adecuado para atacar)** durante un tiempo ambos pokemon se mantuvieron estáticos y sin mover un musculo. Ambos con la vista fija en su oponente, esperando la orden de sus respectivos entrenadores.

(Este chico dijo que apenas comenzó su viaje pero no lucha como un novato; tiene presente el futuro de la batalla utilizando un ataque que dañara a todos mis pokemon cuando toquen el campo, incluso cuando ese Tyranitar ya no este) pensó Drake mirando a su contrincante **-USA PULSO UMBRIO-** la orden corto los pensamientos de Drake, el pokemon roca/siniestro formo un cumulo de energía oscura en su boca y lo arrogo a gran velocidad hacia Shelgon, quien era muy lento para esquivar recibiendo una buena cantidad de daño pero aun así estaba de pie.

-DOBLE FILO- sacudiéndose el golpe anterior, Shelgon se rodeo en una energía dorada y empezó a correr hacia Tyranitar a una velocidad más bien débil **(Aun no, aun no… ¡Ahora!) -¡INTERCEPTA CON FUERZA BRUTA!-** a pocos pies de golpear, Shelgon fue frenado con un poderoso impacto y ambos pokemon luchaban por el dominio empujándose con todas sus fuerzas **-¡RETIRATE Y USA RAYO HIELO, MAXIMO PODER!-** respondiendo a su entrenador Tyranitar retrocedió y se hizo a una lado dejando pasar a Shelgon solo para disparar un rayo congelante de su boca provocando que el pokemon dragón se detuviera después de un par de pasos dañándolo gravemente y congelando todo su lado izquierdo.

-¡NO SHELGON!; USA ALIENTO DE DRAGON RAPIDO- la orden del alto mando rápidamente fue respondida por una de su oponente **-¡ESQUIVA Y TERMINA CON ROCA AFILADA!-** Tyranitar salto sobre Shelgon esquivando el ataque y cayendo a su espalda para rápidamente atacar desde su punto ciego creando una gran cantidad de picos de roca que emergieron desde debajo de Shelgon con una fuerza tremenda que incluso agrieto el suelo del barco creando una nube de polvo. Al disiparse el polvo todos fueron recibidos por la visión de un Shelgon enterrado en el suelo y derrotado.

-Shelgon ya no puede continuar el ganador es Tyranitar- dijo el árbitro después de librarse de la sorpresa de ver a su capitán perder la batalla.

-Shelgon regresa. Lo hiciste genial chico; esperaste el momento perfecto para causar más daño a Shelgon y te aprovechaste tanto de su lentitud como de sus puntos ciegos. Pero no funcionara de nuevo ¡Sal Altaria!- dijo Drake liberando a su pokemon dragón/volador que fue zarandeado por la tormenta de arena causando un daño mínimo y debido a que esta volando las trampa rocas no tuvieron efecto.

 **(Necesito velocidad si quiero ponerme al día con Altaria, pero no quiero arriesgarme a la debilidad de Albion al tipo dragón. Solo me deja una opción)** pensó el pelirrojo **-ADELANTE Kadabra-** dijo Logan liberando a su pokemon psíquico, confiándole el siguiente reto.

 **-¡USA BOLA SOMBRA!-** Kadabra arrojo su ataque directamente a su adversario -¡ALTARIA ESQUIVA Y USA GOLPE AEREO!- Altaria esquivo y desapareció en un estallido de velocidad golpeando a Kadabra en un costado del cuerpo ya que había intentado esquivar -¡ALIENTO DE DRAGON!- el ataque se dirigió directamente a Dynamo sin darle tiempo de respirar **-¡PANTALLA DE LUZ!-** Kadabra se protegió a sí mismo en una caja echa de luz dorada disminuyendo el efecto del ataque **(De acuerdo; la pantalla de luz no solo protegerá a Kadabra sino a mi siguiente pokemon siempre y cuando el efecto se mantenga)** pensó el pelirrojo.

 **-¡TELETRANSPORTATE Y USA BRILLO MAGICO!-** rápidamente Kadabra se ubico sobre Altaria y separo los brazos rápidamente arrojando múltiples haces de luz multicolor que golpearon a Altaria en la espalda provocándole un gran daño debido a su debilidad a los ataques tipo hada haciéndolo descender.

-¡ATAQUE AEREO!- recuperándose antes de caer, Altaria volvió a golpear a Kadabra causando un gran daño **-¡RAPIDO USA PSIQUICO Y AZOTALO CONTRA EL SUELO!-** mientras caía, el pokemon psíquico doblo su cuchara y envió a Altaria contra el suelo con fuerza activando el efecto de trampa rocas. En el momento que toco el suelo varias rocas emergieron y lo golpearon con fuerza causándole un gran daño debido a ser tipo volador. **(Eso fue bueno pero aun puedo sentir su energía…sigue en la lucha)** Altaria se levanto tembloroso del suelo y levanto vuelo otra vez.

(Gran estrategia; usar una serie de ataques con el objetivo de protegerse al mismo tiempo en que se acerca a Altaria. Una vez a su alcance provoca que toque el suelo y causa daño con un ataque súper efectivo; pero esto aun no termina) pensó Drake exclamando su siguiente movimiento -¡RAYO SOLAR!- contraatacando, Logan clamo el suyo **-¡BOLA SOMBRA!-** ambos pokemon lanzaron sus ataques con una increíble fuerza.

Los ataques colisionaron creando una nube de humo bloqueando la vista de su rival. Kadabra miro a su entrenador un momento y asintió **–TELETRANSPORTATE-** el pokemon psiquico desapareció y reapareció en frente de Altaria sorprendiéndola -¡ALIENTO DE DRAGON!- el ataque golpeo de lleno a Kadabr quien soporto el daño debido a la pantalla de luz **-¡BRILLO MAGICO!-** el ya muy dañado pokemon psíquico lanzo su último ataque con toda su energía logrando un golpe directo en su también agotado oponente y ambos pokemon cayeron en picada hacia el suelo ambos inconscientes.

-Am-ambos pokemon son incapaces de continuar; el ganador del encuentro es el retador Logan- dijo completamente shockeado.

-FIN DE LA BATALLA-

-¡YEEEEEEEHAAAAAAA!- salte de alegría con mi puño en el aire en señal de festejo -¡Bien hecho amigo lo hiciste genial!- dije mientras ayudaba a Kadabra a levantarse -Gracias por luchar tan duro, descansa- después de agradecerle lo metí devuelta a la pokebola.

-Esa fue una batalla increíble muchacho, de verdad entrenaste muy bien a tus pokemon y me es difícil creer que acabas de empezar tu viaje- felicito Drake acercándose.

-Muchas gracias. La verdad es que si bien empecé mi viaje hace un par de días he tenido a tres de mis cinco pokemon desde hace un par de años y pasamos todo ese tiempo entrenando y combatiendo cada vez que podíamos- le explique a Drake.

-Ya veo- dijo Drake rascando su barbilla -¿te importaría si veo a tus pokemon?- pregunto Drake.

-Claro- dije mientras sacaba cuatro pokebolas y las arrojaba en el aire -Salgan y preséntense- entonces Albion, Tyranitar y Gengar salieron de sus respectivas pokebolas mientras deje a Kadabra en la suya puesto que Drake ya lo había visto y que necesitaba descansar.

-Mmm… todos se ven muy fuertes especialmente ese Dragonite así como el Tyranitar, supongo que ellos junto el Kadabra que usaste son tus primeros pokemon- intuyo Drake. **(Es bueno)**

-Si, en eso tienes razón; Albion, Tyranitar y Kadabra fueron mis primeros pokemon y atrape a Gengar unos cuantos meses después y finalmente capture a Marshadow un par de meses antes de empezar mi viaje- explique mientras señalaba a cada uno de ellos al decir sus nombres.

-¿Y donde esta ese Marshadow?- Pregunto Drake haciéndome notar que dicho pokemon estaba más que probablemente oculto en mi sombra.

-Oh es que el es tímido, adelante amigo te prometo que nadie te hará daño- dije en voz baja haciendo que Marshadow emerja de mi sombra asustando a algunos tripulantes lo que valió una risa por parte de Gengar, quien ya había usado un truco similar muchas veces.

-Jamás había visto un pokemon como este- dijo Drake **(Parece que esto se convertirá en un habito molesto)** pensé mientras comenzaba a explicar.

(UNA HISTORIA SOBRE TODO LO QUE CONOZCO DE MARSHADOW DESPUES)

-Ya veo, así que mucho sobre él es todavía un misterio. Recuerda que es tu trabajo como su entrenador aprender todo sobre él- dijo con tono firme.

-No te preocupes; lo hare- le dije a Drake, no iba a dejar un pokemon sin conocer.

-Cambiando de tema llegaremos a Sinnoh mañana, así que te recomiendo que lleves a tus pokemon al centro pokemon más cercano una vez toquemos puerto; pero por ahora descansa- me dijo Drake regresando a sus labores.

Siguiendo el consejo de Drake me dirigí directamente a la cama y me dormí a los pocos minutos de que mi cabeza tocara la almohada.

-AL DIA SIGUIENTE-

Este día me desperté en la madrugada como un buen marino **(Y cuando digo buen marino quiero decir marino zombi)** y decidí que jamás viajaría en un barco a menos que sea un pasajero, en fin después de desayunar y lavar los platos solo tuve que esperar una hora y media para tocar puerto. Al bajar del barco fui al centro pokemon para curar a Kadabra y a Tyranitar asi como para revisar a todos mis pokemon y una vez los tuve devuelta volví al puerto para despedirme temporalmente de Drake.

-¿A dónde te dirigirás durante esta semana?- me pregunto Drake, justo antes de subir a bordo.

-Volare con Albion para ver las Ruinas Solaceon y las estatuas de Dialga y Palkia; he querido verlas por un tiempo- dije con entusiasmo por ver un lugar histórico del mundo pokemon.

-Bien, pero asegúrate de volver en 6 días de lo contrario zarparemos sin ti- dijo Drake. **(WOW gracias por esperarme)** pensé sarcásticamente.

-Claro, de todas formas dudo que tarde mucho tiempo si vuelo con Albion, parte de su entrenamiento fue para volar largas distancias a gran velocidad- dije orgulloso de las capacidades de mi pokemon. Drake solo asintió y yo subí a Albion para empezar a volar.

\- (VARIA HORAS DESPUES; AL ATARDECER) -

Paramos a descansar hace unas horas y después de comer Albion decidió dormir una siesta para recuperar fuerzas y volver a emprender vuelo. Yo por otro lado estaba experimentando con mi nuevo poder cuando sentí una energía bastante fuerte, muy fuerte en comparación con otros pokemon salvajes también percibí que era hostil y que se dirigía en mi dirección asi que desperté a Albion. Cuando estuvo al alcance de mi vista puede distinguir que se trataba de un Ursaring.

Al momento en que nos vio gruñó amenazadoramente y al ver que no teníamos la intención de retroceder nos ataco con cuchillada **-Usa Garra dragón-** Albion cumplió y al ser mucho más rápido que el otro pokemon hizo contacto con Ursaring antes de que la cuchillada se acercara lo suficiente como para hacer daño **(Terminemos esto rápidamente)** pensé no queriendo extender la lucha **-Llamarada máximo poder-** el ataque dio en el blanco en un Ursaring aturdido haciéndolo derrapar y al parecer provocando un enorme daño **-Usa vendaval-** prácticamente lo acribille. Cuando Ursaring cayó al suelo me acerque y deje un par de bayas sidra a su lado para que se recupere.

Después de eso regrese al campamento y dormimos por una horas. Cuando creí que fue suficiente desperté a Albion y volvimos a viajar disfrutando de la hermosa noche mientras nos dirigíamos hacia las ruinas Solaceon.

 **Fin del capítulo 11. Logan ha llegado a Sinnoh después de derrotar a Drake. La batalla probablemente termino en su victoria más que nada debido a los términos del combate ya que de haber usado a su Salamence tal vez habría terminado diferente. Como sea comenten sus dudas o sus opiniones o tal vez un simple: Buen cap. Larga vida y prosperidad.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capitulo 12**_

 _ **LAS RUINAS SOLACEON**_

 _ **POV LOGAN:**_

Acababa de salir del centro pokemon con mis pokemon en perfectas condiciones y estaba en camino hacia las Ruinas Solaceon.

No tarde ni veinte minutos en llegar y fui recibido por las estatuas de piedra de Dialga y Palkia alzándose majestuosamente frente a lo que parecía más bien un gran templo que unas ruinas. Después de admirar las estatuas me adentre al interior y fui recibido por oscuridad **(Si no me equivoco en los videojuegos necesitas un pokemon que pueda usar flash para explorar la mayoría de los templos; pero yo tengo un arma secreta)** serré los ojos un momento y al abrirlos tenían su brillo indicando que active mi poder visual; con el pude ver todo perfectamente, aunque sin color, pudiendo avanzar por el lugar sin problemas.

Lo que no me esperaba era sentir a otra persona unos cuantos metros adelante que según el contorno de su cuerpo estaba agachado y examinando la pared. Desactive mi poder visual alcance a ver una luz que venía del siguiente pasillo y la seguí. Cundo me acerque la luz vi una persona vestida con un traje de arqueólogo; era Brandon el Rey Pirámide de la batalla de la frontera. Al sentir mi presencia dirigió su mirada hacia mí.

-¿Necesitas algo jovencito?- me pregunto levantándose y sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa.

-No, solo estaba explorando las ruinas- le conteste mientras me acerque -Mi nombre es Logan ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- es bastante molesto preguntar cosas que ya se pero no hay de otra.

-Mi nombre es Brandon, es un placer- dijo y me dio la mano, siempre serio como se le veía en el anime.

-Jamás había oído sobre una cámara como esta antes- comente observando a mí alrededor y era verdad. La cámara en si era una habitación muy grande con un mural de Dialga en la pared izquierda y un mural de Palkia en la derecha. En la pared del frente estaban Uxie, Mesprit y Azelf mientras que el techo y el piso estaban vacios -Dialga, Palkia, Uxie, Mesprit y Azelf. Esta cámara debe estar relacionada con la creación de Sinnoh, aunque me gustaría entender lo que dicen esos jeroglíficos- dije observando un lenguaje desconocido

-El mural de Dialga dice:

" _Aquel que inicio el paso del tiempo;_

 _Aquel que vela por el pasado, presente y futuro;_

 _Aquel cuyo palpitar de su corazón de diamante provoca el avance del tiempo"_

-Mientras que el de Palkia dice:

" _El vela por el espacio con su corazón de perla;_

 _Su respiración estabiliza nuestra realidad;_

 _Y su poder de controlar y distorsionar el espacio lo ha convertido en deidad"-_

Brandon termino de contarme lo que decían los murales y a pesar de que ya sabía esta información fue muy interesante de escuchar -Increíble, relatan perfectamente los poderes de ambos así como su relación con el Orbe Adamant y el Orbe Lustroso- exclame.

-Eso es correcto, parece que sabes mucho sobre la leyenda de Dialga y Palkia jovencito- alabo Brandon con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, me encanta todo acerca de las leyendas del mundo y sobre los pokemon legendarios- le dije a Brandon. En el momento en que termine de hablar sentí un tirón en mi pecho, una sensación que me pedía que siga observando así que active mi poder visual ignorando el hecho de que Brandon me estaba viendo y logre ver un tercer mural. Era como los otros dos en cuanto a estilo de dibujo solo que se veía de un tono azul claro; dando unos pasos atrás para observar el mural me encontré con la imagen de uno de mis pokemon legendarios favoritos: Giratina.

-Hay otro mural en el piso- le dije a Brandon sin apartar la vista de dicho mural. La imagen de Giratina era imponente y al parecer los que lo crearon lo consideraban el malo de la película.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Brandon con incredulidad -eso es imposible-dijo con un tono de hecho. Así que voltee y lo mire directo a los ojos provocando una reacción de sorpresa cuando noto el brillo dorado.

-Escucha, hace poco desperté y de repente mis ojos brillaban y podía ver cosas que los demás no pueden ¿ok? Puedo ver la energía de las personas y los pokemon, puedo ver perfectamente en la oscuridad y en este momento estoy viendo un mural que tiene la misma clase de símbolos que los otros dos- dije acercándome a el -Así que si no me crees puedes darme con que escribir para mostrarte esos símbolos y que tú los traduzcas- realmente me molestaba que no me creyera, he estado mintiendo mucho desde que llegue a este mundo y ahora que digo la verdad… es frustrante.

Brandon solo frunció el ceño y asintió. Busco en su bolsa y saco un cuaderno y un lápiz, los cuales me entrego, para que pueda escribir los símbolos. Me tomo unos buenos diez minutos escribir esos símbolos sin equivocarme pero al final lo logre y le entregue el cuaderno a Brandon quien lo leyó en voz alta.

" _El fue el tercero;_

 _Desterrado a un mundo paralelo;_

 _Condenado a la soledad debido a su violencia;_

 _Mirando celosamente a nuestro mundo a través de un reflejo;_

 _Es el tercero y enemigo de los otros dos"_

Al terminar de leer Brandon volteo a mirarme. No podía distinguir ninguna emoción en su rostro. Después de guardar silencio de acerco a mí.

-¿Sabes lo que esto significa?- pregunto seriamente.

-Obviamente hace referencia a Giratina y al mundo distorsión. Me contaron una historia sobre Giratina que dice que mientras Dialga y Palkia controlan el tiempo y el espacio Giratina controla la antimateria- le respondí a Brandon **(Claro que el que me conto la historia fue el anime, pero él no tiene que saber eso)**

 **-** Eso mas información de la que se ha descubierto ¿de dónde sacaste todo eso?- me pregunto con su eterna seriedad, como si me acusara de algo.

-La persona que me crio me conto la historia así como todas las leyendas sobre otras regiones, el solía decir que viajo por todo el mundo aprendiendo sobre todo lo que podía pero por alguna razón prefirió guardar todos sus descubrimientos para sí mismo- le mentí con todos mis dientes sin vacilar.

-¿Dónde está esa persona?- continuo con su interrogatorio. **(Ok ahora es cuando. Que suene triste y un poco enojado)**

-¡No lo sé!- dije mientras agachaba la cabeza permitiendo que mi flequillo cubriera mis ojos -El desapareció un día sin despedirse y solo dejo una nota diciendo que era hora que empiece a vivir por mi cuenta- mi tono de voz era sombrío y melancólico, con un toque de resentimiento.

-Ya veo, lo lamento mucho es solo que esa información podría ser muy importante para resolver muchos misterios de este mundo- dijo Brando con arrepentimiento **(Por Arceus debería ganar un Oscar por esta actuación)**

-Está bien, se lo importante que es la historia para el futuro- dije con una sonrisa tratando de cortar el momento emocional.

-El que puedas ver un texto y un mural que nadie ha visto en cientos de años es algo muy curioso, de hecho en otra de las cámaras hay un texto que dice que solo aquellos que puedan ver podrán develar los misterios más antiguos- me dijo Brandon sorprendiéndome ya que jamás había escuchado nada de eso -Al parecer hablaban de un don muy escaso que por alguna razón tú tienes- explico el arqueólogo.

-Eso suena tan increíble que me es difícil de creer- dije realmente confundido -¿Ha habido alguien más que pueda hacer lo mismo que yo?- pregunte curioso, si hay mas como yo es posible que me enseñen sobre este poder.

-En toda mi vida y en todos mis viajes tu eres el primero que jamás he conocido y es por eso que me gustaría pedirte algo-dijo Brandon destruyendo mi antigua esperanza -Ven conmigo- propuso.

 **(¿Eh?)** Pensé -¿Qué? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?- pregunte rápidamente, la pregunta me había sacado de balance.

-Quiero que vengas conmigo para revisar otras ruinas y templos en caso de que en los últimos siglos de investigación se hallan pasado por alto esta información oculta- explico Brandon -También me gustaría enseñarte a interpretar los jeroglíficos para que no necesites que yo te los lea cada vez que los encuentres- eso sonaba bastante útil.

-Básicamente ¿quieres que me convierta en tu estudiante?- le pregunte para confirmar.

-Si- respondió simplemente Brandon.

-Yo no estoy seguro- le dije –Acabo de comenzar mi viaje y quería participar de la liga, esto atrasaría mis planes- después de todo soy un entrenador pokemon.

-Escucha, me iré mañana al medio día así que tomate esta noche para pensarlo bien y si decides ir conmigo ven aquí antes de las 12 y si no, simplemente sigue tu camino. Solo recuerda que tu don podría ser muy útil para la humanidad- después de decirme esto tomo sus cosas y se traslado a otra parte de las ruinas mientras que yo me quede pensando **(¿Qué debería hacer?)**

Después de mi encuentro con Brandon pase el resto del día simplemente vagando por el pueblo y pensando en que decisión debería tomar. Después de desperdiciar el día pase la noche el centro pokemon.

-A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE-

¿Cómo pase la noche? La respuesta es simple: MAL. Apenas si pude pensar en otra cosa que no sea la oferta de Brandon incluso tuve un sueño en donde me encontraba parado en el inicio de una bifurcación. Un camino llevaba a la liga Hoenn mientras que el otro a la Pirámide de Batalla.

Como sea, había llegado la mañana y yo me encontraba casi al final de una conversación por video teléfono con el profesor Oak y Delia para explicar el desarrollo de los acontecimientos recientes.

-…así que esta es tu decisión. Solo recuerda que aquí todos te apoyamos- dijo el profesor con una sonrisa reconfortante.

-Sí, así que has lo que te haga feliz- dijo Delia con un tono que solo podía describirse como maternal.

-Gracias, lo hare y salúdenme a Ash y Gary- dije despidiéndome y poniendo fin a la conversación.

\- RUINAS SOLACEON 3era PERSONA-

Brandon estaba esperando pacientemente a Logan parado al lado de un auto -Bueno; ya son las 12- dijo mirando su reloj -Hora de irse- creyendo que el pelirrojo había rechazado su propuesta.

-¡Espera!- Logan grito mientras corría a encontrarse con Brandon quien sonrió al verlo.

-Así que has decidido venir- dijo Brandon.

-Sí, quiero aprender todo lo que pueda sobre este poder y usarlo a toda su capacidad- respondió Logan mirando a Brandon con seriedad.

-En ese caso te ayudare en todo lo que pueda- dijo Brandon ofreciendo su mano la cual Logan estrecho.

 **Fin.**

 **A PARTR DEL PROXIMO CAP INICIAN LOS CAMBIOS EN LA HISTORIA, PRIMERO LEVES Y LUEGO UN POCO MAYORES. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A partir de aquí comienzan los cambios con respecto a la primera historia.**

 **Capitulo 13.**

 **Logan el arqueólogo.**

 _ **POV LOGAN:**_

Ya ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que empezó mi viaje con Brandon el rey pirámide, casi 16 meses incluyendo mi cumpleaños número 13, y he aprendido mucho sobre las distintas civilizaciones antiguas del mundo pokemon además de haber dominado la lectura e interpretación de los jeroglíficos. Brandon, al enseñar, era una combinación de un maestro muy exigente y entrenador de boxeo debido a su costumbre de gritar. Aprender a leer los jeroglíficos no fue tan difícil debido a lo mucho que quería leerlos por mi cuenta y siempre he pensado que cuando de verdad te gusta algo se vuelve mucho más fácil de aprender debido a que lo disfrutas.

Después de mucha investigación descubrí que mis poderes venían de mi capacidad de manipular mi aura, algo así como la visión aural de un Lucario. Esto lo aprendí de un antiguo texto que hablaba sobre los guardianes de aura y de cómo existían dos tipos: el primero es el que se nos muestra en el anime, aquellos que podían manifestar su aura fuera del cuerpo para crear escudos y cosas así. La segunda, a la que pertenezco, son aquellos pueden manipular su aura internamente para aumentar sus sentidos y se encargaron de proteger el conocimiento más importante del mundo escribiéndola de forma que solo alguien como ellos podría leerla.

La diferencia entre mi clase de guardián de aura y la otra, es que yo no necesito un Lucario de compañero ya que todos los cambios que provoca mi aura son internos y no externos. Verán, Lucario es el mejor compañero para la primera clase de guardián de aura debido a que este era una gran ayuda para aprender a controlar el aura.

Además de aprender a leer jeroglíficos no descuide mi entrenamiento; entrenaba al menos 5 días a la semana después de mis estudios para mantener mis habilidades afiladas por lo que muchos de mis pokemon se fortalecieron mucho. Incluyendo a las más recientes adiciónes:

La primera de ellas fue la recientemente evolucionada Gardevoir y ella la atrape de camino a la Pirámide de Batalla el mismo día que acepte ser el aprendiz de Brandon. En ese momento ella era una Kyrlia.

 _(FLASHBACK)_

 _Acababa de bajar del coche de Brandon y mi vista fue deleitada con la asombrosa Pirámide de Batalla, que a mi parecer era el mejor edificio-campo de batalla que jamás haya visto._

 _-Bienvenido a la Pirámide de Batalla, tu hogar durante la capacitación y el vehículo que nos llevara por los distintos lugares del mundo- dijo Brandon presentándome mi nuevo hogar temporal._

 _-¿Y cómo nos transportaremos en una Pirámide?- dije jugando al ignorante, puesto que tenía que mantener las apariencias._

 _-Ya lo veras- dijo de forma enigmática._

 _Me quede mirando la pirámide un tiempo hasta que mi vista se traslado a un pokemon que estaba acercándose lentamente, una mezcla de curiosidad y duda. Al acercarse lo suficiente me percate de que se trataba de un Kyrlia con cabello azulado, un shiny._

 _Cautelosamente me acerque a ella y me agache para estar a su altura y no asustarla –Hola pequeña, no te asustes- le dije en voz baja sacando un chocolate de mi mochila._

 _La pequeña me miro a mí y al chocolate un par de veces antes de aceptarlo y darle una primera mordida, la cual logro cambiar el ambiente a uno mucho más alegre. Estire la mano lentamente y la acaricie en la cabeza, pareció gustarle ya que cuando Brandon y yo comenzamos a caminar rumbo a la pirámide ella me seguía de muy cerca comiendo su chocolate._

 _(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)_

Al principio Kyrlia se mostraba muy alegre bailando y jugando cada que tenia oportunidad y era bastante hábil para el combate también. Pero una vez que evoluciono a Gardevoir su personalidad cambio bastante, volviéndose más cariñosa conmigo demostrándolo de vez en cuando e incluso suele regañarme a veces como cuando me excedo en mis estudios y en el entrenamiento.

También he retado a Brandon varias veces y no me avergüenza decir que perdí la primera vez, pero la verdad era necesaria. ¿Por qué? Simple, después de vencer a Drake deje que ese triunfo se me fuera a la cabeza y comencé a descuidarme durante las batallas, el perder contra Brandon me abrió los ojos y estoy agradecido por eso. Sin embargo gane la segunda vez, pero perdí la tercera, básicamente ambos perdimos y ganamos algunas veces hasta que finalmente, después de bastante tiempo, Brandon ya no fue capaz de vencerme en una batalla completa aunque siempre lograba debilitar a algunos de mis pokemon. Esto me hiso prescindir de entrar a la batalla de la frontera en un futuro.

Regresando al tema de mi capacitación en lectura de símbolos. Brandon me llevo a varias ruinas que el ya había explorado para verificar que no se haya pasado por alto nada, pero si fue así. En Hoenn mis ojos revelaron el secreto de Groudon y Kyogre primigenios así como de mega Rayquaza a quienes los Guardianes de aura llamaron: "Una forma superior de gran poder". Por ahora ese fue nuestro mayor descubrimiento pero en uno de nuestros viajes terminamos en la montaña dura donde atrape al último pokemon de mi equipo de 7: Heatran.

 _(FLASHBACK)_

 _Brandon y yo nos adentramos caverna por caverna explorando la montaña, era un lugar importante para los lugareños por lo que Brandon creía que habría algún tipo de construcción o templo en su interior. Originalmente no estaba en nuestro itinerario pero decidimos hacer el intento._

 _La temperatura es increíblemente alta según Brandon, yo no la siento al mismo nivel que el cosa que nos llamo la atención a ambos. Por suerte aunque inexplicable fue conveniente para mi asi que no me quejo._

 _-No creo que haya nada por aquí- le dije a Brandon utilizando mis vagos recuerdos sobre este lugar. Había mantenido activa mi visión aural en caso de alguna sorpresa pero no había nada._

 _-Asi parece, supongo que será mejor que regresemos- respondió limpiando el sudor de su rostro. (Siento que estoy olvidando algo importante)_

 _-Maldita sea- resulta que al voltear nos encontramos cara a cara con Heatran, el pokemon en cuestión se encontraba parado en el techo mirándonos fijamente –Hola, venimos en paz- salude inocentemente mientras llevaba la mano a mi cintura tomando una pokebola y liberando a Tyranitar. Heatran lo tomo como amenaza ya que bajo a nuestro nivel y estuvo a punto de atacar._

 _-¡Usa fuerza bruta y no te contengas!- Tyranitar corrió y envistió a Heatran golpeándolo varias veces hasta hacerlo retroceder (Heatran es débil al tipo Lucha, Agua y Tierra. No tengo ningún tipo agua asi que tengo usar ataques tipo tierra y tengo uno muy bueno) -¡Ahora usa terremoto!- aprovechando que Heatran seguía en tierra, Tyranitar dio un pisotón enviando una onda de choque devastadora que fue capaz de herir a Heatran._

 _Por supuesto, el pokemon legendario no se iba a quedar sin atacar asi que lanzo una poderosa humareda que amenazaba con quemarnos a todos asi que tenía que hacer algo –Tyranitar usa roca afilada para hacer un escudo- mi pokemon obedeció y golpeo el suelo con su puño creado un muro de picos de roca frente a nosotros. Brand y yo rápidamente nos cubrimos pero parte del ataque me dio en el brazo derecho provocando que mi chaqueta se incinerara mientras que el dolor se extendió por mi brazo durante unos segundos._

 _-¡Logan!- grito Brandon viniendo a mi lado y sujetándome. Tyranitar estaba furioso y lanzo una serie de terremotos para acabar con Heatran pero además de eso daño la cueva hasta el punto del colapso –Tyranitar tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo Brandon mientras él y yo salíamos de la cueva seguidos del pokemon roca/siniestro._

 _¡CRAAASH!_

 _La cueva colapso y cuando el polvo se aclaro mis ojos se encontraron con los de Heatran, él estaba atrapado bajo un montón de rocas._

 _-Tenemos que ayudarlo, Tyranitar ayúdame- sacudiendo el leve dolor de mi brazo me acerque a Heatran y comencé a quitar las rocas que estaban sobre él. Unos momentos después Tyranitar se acerco y me ayudo, igual que Brandon._

 _Nos tomo casi media hora pero finalmente logramos liberar al pokemon legendario, el cual comenzó a comportarse mucho más amigable. Heatran vio a su cueva destruida con tristeza._

 _-Lamento lo de la cueva, la batalla se nos fue de las manos- después de decir eso observe mi brazo y note que no estaba gravemente quemado, solo se había enrojecido por el intenso calor aunque había ligereas quemaduras de menor grado aquí y allá._

 _-Vamos, tenemos que tratar tu brazo- dijo Brando sorprendido por mi resistencia al ataque de Heatran._

 _-Tal vez deberíamos llevarlo con nosotros, si no hubiéramos entrado su cueva seguiría intacta- comente mirando en dirección a Heatran -¿Quieres venir con nosotros?- pregunte._

 _Heatran me miro por unos segundos, pensándolo, hasta que asintió con la cabeza y nos siguió hasta la pirámide de batalla._

 _(FIN FLASHBACK)_

Varios días después lo atrape oficialmente y obtuve un legendario para mi equipo, sin embargo al luchar contra Heatran me di cuenta lo mucho que necesito un pokemon tipo agua o tierra. Supongo que no tengo más remedio que mantenerme alerta por si aparece alguno bueno. Además nunca obtuvimos una buena razón a mi resistencia al fuego, por lo que permaneció como una incógnita.

En otros viajes también encontramos instrucciones para abrir cámaras ocultas que tenían una buena cantidad de tesoros que fueron donados a los museos pero nos correspondía un 10 %, que nos dividimos en partes iguales **(problemas de dinero futuros completamente arreglados, lástima que no puedo tener acceso completo a él hasta la mayoría de edad. Al menos es el profesor quien se encarga de mis finanzas)** lo que explica de donde saco Brandon suficientes fondos para crear algo como la Pirámide de Batalla cuyos costos de reparación y mantenimiento deben ser bastante altos. ¿Saben que tiene en común la Pirámide de Batalla con una pirámide normal? ¡Ambas son como un maldito laberinto! Tanto así que una vez me perdí camino al baño y me vi obligado a orinar en una maseta… espero que nadie lo descubra jamás.

Regresando al presente, en este momento nos encontramos en unas ruinas explorando las distintas imágenes de un pokemon desconocido hasta ahora, para todos excepto yo, Arceus.

-Bueno eso fue todo lo que estaba a la vista; creo que te toca- me dijo Brandon parándose a mi lado para no obstruir mi vista.

-A la orden- respondí mientras activaba mi visión aural y efectivamente había un texto oculto debajo del dibujo del pokemon legendario Arceus, el cual comencé a leer.

-"Cuenta una leyenda que un huevo habito en la nada y al eclosionar este, nació Arceus, considerado el pokemon creador o pokemon alfa; con sus mil brazos dio forma al mundo y creo al resto de los pokemon"- el texto era la historia de la creación del mundo.

Brandon estaba sin palabras, lo cual era de esperarse pues había descubierto que todo el mundo y los pokemon fueron creados por Arceus. Yo ya sabía todo asi que el impacto fue completamente nulo.

-Eso es impresionante, pensar que todo lo que vemos es producto del poder del primer pokemon- dijo Brandon abrumado con la información.

-Un pokemon tan poderoso que con solo su nacimiento creo todo lo que vemos, supongo que Dialga y Palkia fueron sus primeras creaciones, tiene sentido teniendo en cuenta que ellos controlan dos de las fuerzas que forman la realidad; luego tuvo que crear el planeta que al ser inhabitable se vio obligado a crear a Groudon, Kyogre y Rayquaza que crearon la tierra, los océanos y el cielo. Al menos eso es lo que yo creo- esa fue mi teoría basada en todo lo que conozco sobre el mundo pokemon.

-Si este Arceus es el dios pokemon tiene sentido que haya creado al resto de los pokemon legendarios con el propósito de crear el mundo en que vivimos hoy en día- respondió con un dedo en la barbilla, pensativo -suponiendo que de verdad existe y no es solo una leyenda creada para llenar los huecos en la historia- dijo con un poco de escepticismo.

No puedo culparlo por eso, yo mismo vengo de un mundo en el que en la antigüedad cualquier hecho o fenómeno natural se le atribuía a una deidad o a un conjunto de ellas solo para darles una explicación, sin embargo teniendo en cuenta que la presencia de dos seres que crearon y controlan el espacio y el tiempo ya se consideraban verídicas, esta revelación no debería ser tan difícil de creer.

-Hasta ahora se confirmo que la creación de los mares y la tierra, asi como el tiempo y espacio son obras de pokemon legendarios. Tener fe en lo que encontramos aquí hoy podría llevarnos a un gran descubrimiento- le dije a Brandon esperando que sea suficiente para motivarlo.

-Supongo que no podría hacernos daño el investigar un poco y según esto el templo de Arceus se encuentra en las entrañas del monte Coronet- el leyó directamente de un bajo relieve que formaba un rustico mapa de Sinnoh -También conozco a un par de personas que podría ayudarnos en esta investigación- dijo Brandon y sinceramente eso no me gusto para nada.

-Creo que entre menos personas sepan de esto será mejor- esto planto un interrogante en Brandon, el cual decidí responder con unas buenas mentiras -¿Recuerdas a la persona que me crio?- Brandon asintió -El me advirtió de que hay muchas personas en el mundo cuyo objetivo es controlar el poder de los pokemon legendarios y que estas personas se ocultaban detrás de personas influyentes en la sociedad. Lo que quiero decir es que debemos tener mucho cuidado con esto o podría terminar en una catástrofe a nivel universal- explique con el tono de voz mas serio que alguien podría hacer.

-¿Y tu confías en su palabra?- pregunto Brandon, dudoso después de escuchar la historia del hombre que me abandonó, mi mentira.

-Todo lo que me ha dicho y enseñado resulto ser cierto, no tengo razones para dudar de su palabra sobre esto. Además teniendo en cuenta que los pokemon legendarios poseen un gran poder es bastante lógico que haya personas que quieran tener ese poder, pero si de verdad confías plenamente en esas personas no creo que haya problema- le dije Brandon expresando mis propias dudas.

-Confió plenamente en estas personas y te aseguro que no tienes de que preocuparte- dijo Brandon con una mano en mi hombro y lo único que hice fue asentir.

 _ **-UN DIA DESPUES-**_

Pase toda la noche pensando en que algo importante iba pasar, no malo solo importante pero no tenía idea de lo que sería o cuando pasaría, lo que si sabía es que lo cambiaria todo. Estábamos en la cabina donde Brandon estaba al timón de la pirámide de batalla en camino al laboratorio del profesor Rowan, el cual era el lugar de reunión, y yo estaba totalmente aburrido.

-¿Puedo conducir?- le pregunte a Brandon como lo haría un infante.

-NO- respondió de forma cortante en un intento de que cesara mis preguntas.

-¿Puedo estacionar?- volví a preguntar ignorando todo intento de callarme.

-NO- respondió de nuevo, no creo que su paciencia dura mucho más.

-¿Podre conducir alguna vez?- pregunte nuevamente, esta vez la pregunta era genuina.

-¡No!- dijo Brandon calmadamente aunque puedo notar su molestia en la forma de su vena en la frente palpitando.

-¿Por favor?- dije probando su paciencia.

-No- respondió por cuarta vez.

-¿Por favor?- yo por mi parte no me rendia.

-No- lo negó una vez mas.

-Seré tu mejor amigo- le prometí con una sonrisa cursi.

-¡NO!- grito perdiendo la calma finalmente. Yo me reí un poco en voz baja.

-¿Podre conducir alguna vez?- le pregunte.

-¡No! Eres muy joven para conducir cualquier cosa- respondió recuperando la compostura.

-Lo que sea- dije. De verdad quería conducir esta cosa y pensar que el cabezón de Gary puede conducir un auto.

Después de ese momento estúpido nos acercábamos al laboratorio del profesor Rowan por lo que Brandon estaciono la pirámide en un lugar abierto, claro que yo lo hubiera hecho con mas estilo pero ya que.

Una vez en tierra Brandon y yo caminamos en dirección del laboratorio y vimos que el profesor Rowan, que se veía exactamente como en el anime, nos estaba esperando en la puerta con sus asistentes.

-El profesor Oak debería tomar nota y contratar algunos asistentes, desde que yo me fui debe de estar hasta el cuello de papeles- dije a nadie en particular.

-Bienvenidos a los dos- saludo el profesor Rowan con una expresión seria.

-Es bueno volver a verlo profesor Rowan- dijo Brandon casi igual de serio -Le presento a mi aprendiz Logan, el nos acompañara durante la investigación- me presento Brandon.

-Es un placer conocerlo profesor Rowan- le dije inclinándome ligeramente en señal de respeto. Todavía recuerdo cuando me entrego mi primer pokemon en los juegos, les tengo bastante cariño a los profesores.

-Igualmente jovencito- dijo el profesor -Adelante podemos esperar a Carolina dentro mientras tomamos una taza de té- dijo el profesor mientras nos invitaba a entrar.

 **(Si no me equivoco la profesora Carolina es quien dirige la investigación sobre la leyenda del espacio tiempo además de ser la abuela de Cynthia campeona de la región Sinnoh; al menos sé que puedo confiar en ella el problema es que se lo contara a Cyrus y ese maldito es el líder del equipo Galactico. Espero que lo que encontremos no pueda usarse para nada malo)**

Perdido en mis pensamientos ignore por completo la conversación que los dos adultos estaban teniendo frente a mí y de la misma forma no note a los tres pokemon que estaban asaltando mi mochila intentando robarse mis chocolates. Después de que una de las envolturas se rompiera y llegara a mi nariz ese delicioso e irresistible sabor del chocolate (puedo oler un postre a kilómetros de distancia) voltee para ver a los tres pokemon iniciales de Sinnoh con un chocolate cada uno y al ver que los observaba todos dejaron el chocolate y se escondieron detrás del profesor.

-Lo lamento joven, estos tres pueden ser muy traviesos cuando están aburridos- ofreció disculpas el profesor, disculpas que fueron reforzadas por el sonido de arrepentimiento de los tres pequeños.

-No se preocupe no me molesta compartir un poco- dije mientras abría una barra y la dividía para darles un trozo a cada uno -Es la primera vez que veo a los pokemon iniciales de Sinnoh- dije acariciando a Chimchar en la cabeza, luego a Tortwig y finalmente a Piplop.

-De hecho tres entrenadores vendrán a escoger a su pokemon inicial el día de hoy asi que…- el profesor fue interrumpido por uno de sus asistentes que traía con él a un niño y dos niñas -… parece que ya están aquí. Bienvenidos, si vienen conmigo podemos comenzar el proceso de elección, tu puedes venir también Logan- asintiendo seguí al grupo.

La elección fue realmente fácil para ellos, la chica eligió a Piplop porque creía que era muy lindo, la otra chica pensó lo mismo de Chimchar y el chico eligió a Turtwig porque su hermano mayor tiene un Empoleon y su objetivo es derrotarlo. Parece que los tres ya lo habían pensado cuidadosamente.

-Ese chico estaba realmente emocionado por tener a ese Turtwig- comente meintras veía como dicho chico estaba corriendo hacia la primera ruta con su Turtwig detrás de él.

-Probablemente sea porque hace poco tiempo Jasper, el campeón de Sinnoh, dijo en una entrevista que su primer pokemon fue un Turtwig y que aun lo tiene en su equipo principal a pesar de que su pokemon as es un Tyranitar- dijo el profesor.

 **(Asi que Cynthia aun no es la campeona sino este tipo Jasper cuyo pokemon mas fuerte es un Tyranitar, lo más probable es que Cynthia sea una miembro de la elite 4 teniendo en cuenta que en el anime fue retada varias veces por estos miembros por el título y ella aun no lo ha ganado; pero eso en realidad no me interesa demaciado)**

-Asi que los tipo planta son la sensación del momento- pensé en voz alta -Siempre creí que al elegir a tu primer pokemon no debes buscar poder o apariencia sino a un pokemon que sea tu amigo porque tu primer pokemon es el que te acompañara durante todo tu viaje- dije mientras regresaba a la sala con el profesor.

-Esa es una buena forma de verlo- dijo el profesor -Sin embargo al empezar su viaje muchos entrenadores son muy impresionables fácilmente se dejan cautivar por las cosas más simples- el profesor parecía saber de lo que hablaba después de todo ha entregado pokemon por mucho tiempo.

Al llegar a la sala vimos a Brandon conversando con una mujer mayor a quien rápidamente reconocí como la profesora Carolina lo que significa que todo el equipo está aquí y probablemente habrá una reunión para planificar el próximo paso a seguir, lo que considero muy aburrido asi que intentare escaparme de esto.

-Ah, Carolina lamento no haberte recibido personalmente pero estaba atendiendo a unos nuevos entrenadores para darles su primer pokemon- se disculpo el profesor.

-No hay de qué preocuparse me mantuve ocupada hablando con Brandon- dijo Carolina para luego desviar su mirada hacia mí.

-Hola mi nombre es Logan Dragneel y soy el aprendiz de Brandon- me presente antes de que sacara una conclusión equivocada.

-Oh ya veo, es un placer conocerte mi nombre es Carolina y actualmente me encargo de la investigación de la leyenda del espacio tiempo- se presentó con cortesía aunque podía sentir como me analizaba con la mirada, como si estuviera esperando algo diferente.

-Es un placer- le dije inclinando mi cabeza ligeramente.

-Bueno ya que estamos todos aquí sugiero que hagamos lo que vinimos a hacer- dijo Brandon el asesino de diversión.

-Yo iré a entrenar si alguien me necesita para algo- dije mientras salía rápidamente para evitar que alguien me detenga y cuando llegue al bosque sonreí triunfalmente -Jaja el crimen perfecto. Pero entrenar no es mala idea salgan Gardevoir, Albion- al salir Gardevoir me dio un abrazo el cual devolví y nos pusimos a entrenar.

 _ **-EN EL LAVORATORIO POV 3era PERSONA-**_

Una vez que Brandon compartió la información obtenida en las ruinas que hablaban sobre el pokemon legendario Arceus, el profesor Rowan y la profesora Carolina se tomaron un tiempo para asimilar la información.

-Eso es increíble, pensar que hay un pokemon que no solo es más poderoso que Dialga y Palkia sino que fue el creador de los pokemon…- dijo Carolina.

-Es algo sin dudas impactante- estuvo de acuerdo Rowan tan calmado como siempre.

-Estás seguro de que esta información es confiable, después de todo fue interpretada por un niño de trece años- dijo Carolina desconfiando inmediatamente del joven de pelo carmesí.

-Estoy completamente seguro, además ese niño de trece años es simplemente brillante. Le tomo solo seis meses aprender a leer jeroglíficos y un poco más de tiempo para perfeccionar su lectura e interpretación sin mencionar que con su don es capaz de develar secretos e información que por muchos años hemos pasado por alto. Podrá tener solo trece años pero es más capas que muchos investigadores de renombre; es un prodigio- dijo Brandon defendiendo a su aprendiz.

-Toda una lengua extinta en tan poco tiempo…- hablo lentamente Carolina -¿Te ha dicho cual es su objetivo? ¿O si tiene un sueño que cumplir?- con cierta curiosidad ya que la palabra prodigio le recordó mucho a su nieta.

-El me dijo que si bien disfruta la arqueología su corazón pertenece a los combates, cosa en la que también destaca, después de todo yo ya no puedo vencerlo- dijo Brandon admitiendo su derrota sin pena alguna.

-Ese chico es especial- dijo Rowan llamando la atención sobre el mismo -Tiene una forma de ver y tratar a los pokemon que muy rara vez se ve; si continua de esta forma llegara muy lejos- aseguro Rowan.

-Volviendo al tema que nos unió aquí hoy propongo que nos preparemos y nos veamos en el monte Coronet en tres días, si eso está bien para ustedes- dijo Brandon esperando una respuesta.

-Está bien para mí- respondió Carolina de acuerdo con los términos.

-Lo mismo por mi parte- acordó Rowan. Para eso eran los asistentes, para ayudar en su trabajo y darle tiempo libre para continuar con sus propias investigaciones.

-Está decidido- concluyo Brandon poniéndose de pies dando por terminada la reunion.

-Entonces será mejor que me valla, después de todo mi casa y mi equipo están más lejos- dijo Carolina levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta que fue abierta por Logan que regresaba con su Dragonite y su Gardevoir.

-Parece que llegue justo al final- dijo Logan -¿De qué me perdí?- pregunto a pesar de saber los planes que Brandon había ideado, aunque pregunto por si acaso algo había sido modificado.

-Decidimos que la expedición se realizara en tres días a partir de hoy- contesto Carolina con ligera molestia -Nos veremos entonces joven- y sin más que decir se fue.

-Claro, hasta luego- saludo Logan ignorando su tono.

-Ya es bastante tarde asi que sugiero que todos vallamos a descansar- dijo el profesor Rowan también cansado de un largo día de trabajo.

-Es una buena idea- dijo Brandon preparado para irse. Había mucho que preparar para la incursión.

-Me pregunto qué es lo que encontraremos- dijo Logan bastante emocionado **(Teniendo en cuenta que es un lugar que no existe en los videojuegos definitivamente será interesante)**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **EL PROXIMO CAP ES DONDE LOGAN ENCONTRARA AL POKEMON QUE REEMPLAZARA AL DIGIMON, SI ALGUIEN AUN TIENE UNA SUGERENCIA LA ACEPTO CON GUSTO. YO POR MI PARTE ESTOY DECIDIENDO ENTRE 2.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

 **EL TEMPLO DE ARCEUS**

 _ **POV LOGAN:**_

Ya era el día de la expedición y yo estaba bastante emocionado de ver un lugar que no se muestra ni en los juegos ni en el anime. Me desperté con la alarma de mi reloj y después de vestirme camine lentamente a la cocina donde tanto Brandon como el mismo profesor estaban a punto de empezar a comer, intercambiamos los buenos días y tanto humanos como pokemon empezamos a comer. Para este viaje decidí traer a mi equipo conformado por el siempre presente Marshadow, Albion (Dragonite) en caso de ser necesario volar o luchar y Heatran ya que el tenia una gran habilidad para escalar, el resto se encontraba en el rancho del profesor Oak para una revisión completa y para que tengan unas mini vacaciones después del intenso entrenamiento, lo que normalmente hago una vez cada dos semanas. Además esto me permitía traer conmigo unas cuatro pokebolas vacías en caso de que encuentre algún pokemon que quiera atrapar.

 _ **\- VARIAS HORAS DESPUES-**_

Después de desayunar entramos en la pirámide de batalla para empezar nuestro recorrido rumbo al monte Coronet en donde, según nuestra información, se encontraba el templo de Arceus. Estacionamos la pirámide a cierta distancia del monte Coronet no demasiado cerca pero tampoco demasiado lejos y decidimos recorrer el resto de la distancia en auto; una vez llegamos nos encontramos con la profesora Carolina y los que yo supongo son parte de su equipo en el cual se incluían cuatro Rhyperior **(Supongo que tal vez necesitemos excavar para llegar allí, aunque por lo general las criptas y templos ocultos tenían algún interruptor o acertijos que te guían ya sea hacia el descubrimiento o a una dolorosa muerte si te equivocas)** Mire alrededor de la montaña con mis poderes y de hecho encontré la entrada.

-Buenos días- saludo la profesora y su equipo se inclino en señal de respeto.

-Buenos días ¿está todo listo para empezar?- pregunto Brandon. Por eso me agrada Brandon siempre es directo y me ahorra todas las conversaciones casuales que solo sirven como un retraso molesto.

-Por supuesto, sin embargo estamos esperando a una persona mas y parece estar un poco retrasada- dijo Carolina **(Genial, lo único que faltaba era que apareciera otra persona y si llega a ser Cyrus daré la vuelta y me iré por donde vine)** pensé buscando cualquier excusa para cancelar la excavación-Mi nieta Cynthia quiere estar presente en esta excavación; espero que estén bien con eso- dijo la profesora.

Me mantuve muy tranquilo para no dar ninguna señal de sorpresa y gracias a que todavía era muy temprano pude disfrazar mi pequeña sorpresa con un bostezo **(Supongo que esta era una situación muy posible teniendo en cuenta que Cynthia siempre se ha interesado en las leyendas de Sinnoh y será interesante conocerla antes de ser campeona, por otro lado realmente no llama demasiado mi interés el que ella esta aquí)**

-Iré a dormir una siesta, despiértenme cuando vallamos a entrar- les dije y sin esperar una respuesta camine hacia una roca y me dormí apoyado en ella.

 _P_ _ **OV TERCERA PERSONA:**_

Mientras Logan tomaba su siesta los tres adultos conversaban para matar el tiempo hasta que llegara Cynthia y como era de esperarse la conversación giro hacia Logan ya que la profesora lo miro con mucha duda.

-¿Aun dudas de sus capacidades verdad?- pregunto Brandon al notar la mirada de la profesora.

-Solo míralo, se durmió a la primera oportunidad que tuvo es muy difícil pensar en el de la forma en la que tu lo haces- dijo Carolina.

-Ni siquiera voy a decir que te equivocas…- comenzó Brandon. Carolina sonrió en señal de victoria y estaba a punto de hablar cuando se le adelantaron -…el mismo te lo demostrara-termino Brandon borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Parece que tu nieta ya llego- comento el profesor Rowan mirando hacia su derecha.

Efectivamente Cynthia venia caminando calmadamente en dirección a su abuela, usa un vestido negro que termina un par de centímetros por encima de la rodilla y sobre este una chaqueta negra elegante y finalmente tenía unas botas negras que llegaban hasta las rodillas asi como una bolsa negra a su lado. Se acerco a su abuela y la abrazo.

-Hola abuela, lamento llegar tarde- saludo con cariño.

-Hola querida- devolvió el saludo Carolina -No te preocupes, pero ya que estas aquí déjame presentarte a Brandon el está a cargo de esta excavación y ya conoces al profesor Rowan-

-Hola Brandon, es un placer conocerte- dijo sacudiendo la mano de Brandon para luego repetir el gesto con el profesor -Me alegra verlo de nuevo profesor- saludo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno ya que todo está hecho deberías de despertar a tu asistente- dijo Carolina haciendo que Brandon rodara los ojos en la terquedad de la mujer.

-¡Oye Logan!- llamo la atención del chico que dormía apoyado en el árbol -Despierta, es hora de comenzar- Logan se sacudió el sueño de los ojos y se levanto.

-Mmm… Ya voy, ya voy- respondió Logan estirando sus extremidades -Parece que es hora de trabajar- comenzó a caminar hacia el grupo cuando noto a la recién llegada **(¿Esa es Cynthia? Se ve bastante joven, aunque ese vestido no le queda nada mal)** pensó Logan.

-Hey- saludo Logan -Mi nombre es Logan, es un placer conocerte- se presento cortésmente.

Cynthia sin embargo se quedo mirando los ojos de Logan (Es la primera vez que veo ojos como esos) pensó Cynthia. Notando que Cynthia estaba mirando sus ojos fijamente Logan activo su visión aural provocando que estos brillen intensamente haciendo que tanto Cynthia, Carolina y el profesor Rowan dieran un salto hacia atrás **(Tiene un aura calmada pero aun asi bastante fuerte)**

-Es de mala educación mirar fijamente- dijo Logan apagando sus ojos y sonriendo -Además nunca dijiste tu nombre- **(No es que no lo sepa pero aun asi es de mala educación)**

-Lo siento no quise molestarte, mi nombre es Cynthia- dijo Cynthia después de recuperarse -Es un placer conocerte pero… ¿Cómo haces eso?- pregunto no pudiendo contener su curiosidad.

-Eso no es importante quizás podamos discutirlo en otro momento- dijo Logan evadiendo la respuesta -Asi que eres Cynthia de la elite cuatro de Sinnoh- Cynthia asintió con una sonrisa -Te imaginaba más alta- y era verdad Cynthia le llegaba más o menos a la nariz.

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto Cynthia un poco ofendida.

-Lo siento quise decir que como eres parte de la elite 4 te imagine un poco mayor- dijo Logan rascándose la nuca -no quise ofenderte, solo fue un comentario- se disculpo.

-De acuerdo no te preocupes, de hecho tengo 13 años de edad- dijo Cynthia de forma amable como si el ultimo comentario jamás hubiera existido.

-Es la miembro más joven de la elite que jamás haya habido en Sinnoh- presumió Carolina pero aun asi no logro sacar ninguna reacción del chico por lo que frunció un poco el ceño. **(Realmente ya nada me sorprende, teniendo en cuenta que en los videojuegos Iris se convierte en campeona a una edad tan joven; sin mencionar que lo único que siempre me ha interesado de este mundo son los pokemon y no las personas por lo que es sumamente difícil que cualquier campeón, elite 4, líder de gimnasio o entrenador me sorprenda siquiera un poco)** pensó el pelirrojo apoyándose en su conocimiento previo sobre el mundo.

-Eres la segunda elite 4 que conozco- al ver la mirada interrogante de todos decidió continuar -El primero fue Drake, de Hoenn, el y yo tuvimos una gran batalla un par de días después de que inicie mi viaje-explico con una sonrisa recordando el momento.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Cynthia y Logan asintió -¿Quién gano?-

-Yo gane- dijo Logan dejando a todos sorprendidos -pero estoy seguro de que fue por suerte y por las condiciones del combate asi que no le doy demasiada importancia, eso sí, fue muy divertido. Ese anciano es muy fuerte- comento recordando el poder del maestro dragón, nunca pudo dejar de pensar en cómo hubiera resultado el combate si hubiera usado a su Salamence.

(¿Este chico perezoso derroto a un elite 4 apenas inicio su viaje?) Pensó Carolina incrédula.

-Como sea creo que mejor hacemos lo que vinimos a hacer ¿no creen?- dijo Logan recibiendo movimiento de cabeza afirmativo por todos excepto Carolina.

Todos caminaron hasta la parte norte de la montaña, que según la información, es donde se encontraba la entrada al templo del pokemon legendario Arceus.

-Estos Rhyperior se ven muy fuertes, los criaron muy bien- dijo Logan acariciando la cabeza de uno de los Rhyperior.

-Eso es porque fueron criados especialmente para realizar excavaciones- contesto el Profesor Rowan.

-Lamento que hayan venido, cuando su ayuda no será necesaria- dijo Logan.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Cynthia "Creí que el templo estaba dentro de la montaña ¿Cómo llegaremos sin excavar?- ella parecía confundida.

-Vi la entrada al templo antes de tomar mi siesta- dijo Logan acercándose a un agujero y metiendo su mano en el -Hay un pequeño texto que dice: entreguen su mano al corazón de la montaña; y eso hare- se escucho un clic y la pared de la montaña se hundió revelando una escalera que descendía -Bueno eso fue bastante fácil- comento Logan encendiendo su visión y bajando las escaleras.

Brandon, acostumbrado a esto encendió una linterna y bajo también. Los demás por su parte se tomaron unos segundos para salir de su sorpresa y luego los siguieron hacia abajo.

Una vez todos lograron alcanzar a Logan y Brandon caminaban juntos atentos a todo a su alrededor sin embargo se trataba solo de un pasillo asi que no había nada que ver asi que algunos empezaron una conversación.

-¿Cómo supiste que la entrada estaba ahí?- pregunto Cynthia ya que su abuela era demasiado orgullosa para preguntar.

-Simplemente la vi con mi visión aural, con ella puedo ver a través de las cosas como si estuviera escaneando los alrededores y de esa forma puedo encontrar casi cualquier pasadizo secreto. Además de que me permite ver en la oscuridad- explico Logan -También puedo leer los textos ocultos por antiguos guardianes de aura- acabo su explicación.

-Entonces las instrucciones estaban ocultas de modo que solo un guardián de aura pueda leerla, lo que significa que ellos construyeron este lugar o en su defecto lo protegían- dedujo Cynthia.

 **(Había olvidado que ella era asi de inteligente, pero es imposible que recuerde todos los detalles del anime asi que es probable que este olvidando otras cosas también)** pensó mirando a la chica a su lado-Creo que tienes razón- dijo Logan -Llegaremos a una segunda puerta en un minuto- señalando hacia delante.

Al final de las escaleras se encontraba una gran puerta doble de roca solida que tenía una imagen tallada de Arceus dentro de un círculo formado por sus placas y todo estaba recuadrado por todos los símbolos que pertenecían a los diferentes tipos de pokemon.

-Asi que este es Arceus- dijo Cynthia en vos baja completamente absorbida por la imagen frente a ella.

-Arceus el dios pokemon, el que según su leyenda fue el creador principal de nuestro mundo- comento Brandon mirando la imagen también.

-Es muy impresionante- dijo la profesora Carolina de acuerdo con la opinión de Brandon.

-Me pregunto que habrá pasado con él teniendo en cuenta que esta es la primera vez que alguien ha escuchado sobre el- dijo el profesor Rowan.

-Tanto Dialga, Palkia y Giratina tienen una dimensión personal para vivir asi que no es una idea loca pensar que el también cuenta con la suya- dijo Logan expresando su idea.

-Es una buena teoría, pero creo nuestro problema actual es que no tenemos forma de abrir la puerta- dijo Carolina cambiando de tema.

-Valla forma de matar el estado de ánimo- comento secamente Logan.

-Al parecer cada símbolo de los tipos elementales son una especie de botón- dijo Brandon analizando dichos símbolos -De seguro uno de ellos o algunos sean el interruptor para abrir la puerta- explico el arqueólogo.

-Tal vez tenemos que elegir el tipo al cual pertenece Arceus- teorizo Rowan.

 **(Si es asi ¿debemos elegir el tipo normal? Es técnicamente su estado base antes de usar sus placas. Ok, tengo la respuesta pero sería demasiado sospechoso que fuera y acertara a la primero sobre todo porque el símbolo del tipo normal esta hasta arriba pero si elegimos mal no hay forma de saber lo que pasara ¿Cómo resuelvo esto?)**

-¿Creen que sea tipo dragón como Dialga y Palkia?- pregunto Cynthia. **(ERROR)**

-Yo pienso lo mismo- concordó Carolina. **(DOBLE ERROR)**

 **-** Creo que vale la pena intentarlo- dijo Brandon acercándose.

 **(¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¡Ya se!)** Pensó el pelirrojo -¡Espera!- exclame deteniendo a Brandon -El símbolo del tipo normal esta marcado- dije activando mi visión aural.

-¿Entonces es tipo normal?- pregunto Cynthia, no parecía importarle el hecho de que se haya equivocado.

-Eso creo, Arceus puede usar una de las 18 placas elementales para cambiar de tipo asi que dudo que sea tipo Dragon ya que podría usar una placa para cambiar- explico Logan –Los pokemon del tipo normal suelen ser mucho más variados y versátiles capaces de aprender movimientos de cualquier otro tipo- me acabo de sacar eso de la manga, el botón de tipo normal no destaca en lo mas mínimo.

Recibiendo la mayoría de votos a favor, Brandon usó un bastón para alcanzar el botón en lo alto de la puerta y casi al instante esta se abrió lentamente permitiendo el paso.

-Wow, esto es increíble- dijo Logan maravillado, sus ojos abiertos y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Al entrar todos quedaron atónitos por la vista. La cueva era enorme y llena de vegetación que iba desde árboles y plantas que podías ver en diferentes tipos de bosque hasta una gran cantidad de árboles y arbustos de vallas; en el centro de la cueva había un lago de aguas cristalinas que recibía agua constantemente de una cascada y en el centro del lago había una isla que tenía un altar de roca escrita con simbología antigua y sobre él en el techo de la cueva había un enrome cristal que resplandecía por lo que solo podía ser energía solar, que definitivamente era la causa de que la vida en este lugar fuera posible.

Sin embargo lo que llamo la atención de nuestro protagonista eran los pokemon que habitaban ese mágico lugar, pokemon que el reconocía y sabia que eran originarios de todas las diferentes regiones del mundo.

-Es como un paraíso- dijo Logan una enorme sonrisa y un brillo de emoción en sus ojos -Pokemon de todo el mundo reunidos en un solo lugar coexistiendo pacíficamente- dijo Logan acariciando a todos los pokemon que se le acercaban, que por alguna razón lo preferían a él e ignoraban a los demás -¿Desde cuándo soy tan popular?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Desde que ellos sintieron tu aura, la cual es cálida y tranquila además de poderosa y eso los ha atraído- hablo una voz dentro de la mente de Logan.

-¿Qué fue eso? Lo sentí hablar en mi cabeza- dijo Brandon mirando hacia todas partes intentando identificar el origen de la voz.

-También yo- respondieron Cynthia y los demás al mismo tiempo.

-Déjenme intentar algo- Logan activo su visión aural pero solo pudo sentir el aura de todos los pokemon a su alrededor -Solo siento a los pokemon- dijo algo confundido.

-Eso es porque soy un pokemon- respondió la voz nuevamente. De repente de una luz una figura apareció frente a todos era definitivamente un pokemon uno que Logan conocía -Bienvenidos humanos- dijo el ahora identificado Alakazam solo que no era un Alakazam ordinario, era un Mega- Alakazam.

-¿Un Mega-Alakazam?- pregunto Logan totalmente confundido -¿Estas usando telepatía para comunicarte verdad?- dijo Logan al recordar que algunos pokemon poseían esa capacidad.

-Correcto joven viajero- dijo Alakazam haciendo que los ojos de Logan se abrieran en la sorpresa (No te preocupes no revelare tu procedencia a nadie) comunico Alakazam de modo que Logan fuera el único en escuchar, el cual asintió agradecido.

-Yo soy el guardián de este templo sagrado, el cual ha existido desde antes de la creación de los humanos aunque fueron ellos quienes construyeron las puertas para proteger este lugar asi como el altar para rendir homenaje a nuestro gran padre Arceus- dijo Mega-Alakazam.

-Asi que Arceus de verdad existe- dijo Carolina sorprendida -No puedo creerlo-

-Es increíble- dijo Cynthia haciendo que tanto Brandon como Rowan asintieran de acuerdo.

-Es genial estar aquí- dijo Logan que aun continuaba acariciando a cualquier pokemon que se le acercara -Nunca pensé en encontrar a Pokemon de tantas regiones diferentes en un solo lugar- en el momento en que termino de decir eso Casper Marshadow salió de su pokebola.

A diferencia de las otras veces Casper no se mostro tímido o asustado si no todo lo contrario, el era realmente feliz aquí.

-Ohhh no puedo creer que nos hayamos reunido otra vez viejo amigo- saludo Mega-Alakazam a Marshadow quien empezó a saltar de alegría.

-¿Se conocen?- pregunto Logan mientras Brandon le explicaba a los demás sobre Marshadow.

-Sí, él solía vivir aquí con nosotros hasta que un día simplemente desapareció- dijo Mega-Alakazam -Incluso envié un grupo de búsqueda fuera para encontrarlo pero no tuvieron éxito- explico con tristeza -¿Cómo fue que te perdiste?- pregunto a lo que Marshadow respondió en lenguaje pokemon por lo que nadie además de él lo entendió -Dice que accidentalmente cayo al rio por donde sale el agua del lago y que la corriente lo arrastro para terminar en un lugar desconocido sin saber cómo regresar- explico.

 **(Tiene sentido, toda el agua de este lago debe salir de alguna forma o esta caverna se inundaría)** -Entonces ¿cuándo te encontré estabas buscando un camino para volver cierto? ¿Por eso decidiste venir conmigo? ¿Para ayudarte a encontrar este lugar?- le pregunto Logan a lo que Marshadow asintió con tristeza -¿Quieres quedarte aquí verdad?- pregunto Logan con una sonrisa triste que solo empeoro cuando vio a su pokemon asentir **(¿Asi se sintió Ash cada vez que libero a sus pokemon? Esto es horrible)**

-Entonces creo que deberías quedarte- dijo Logan sonriendo aunque se podía notar su tristeza "No te preocupes no estoy enfadado, solo estoy un poco triste de no poder seguir viajando contigo- dijo acariciando su cabeza.

Mientras se desarrollaba la escena todo el equipo estaba explorando el lugar y documentando los datos sobre todo lo que encontraron hasta que fueron sorprendidos cuando una gema que estaba en a los pies del monumento empezó a brillar.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Logan decidiendo dejar la despedida para después -¿Por qué esta brillando?- observando la gema.

-Logan, tu también estas brillando- dijo Cynthia señalando a Logan.

-¿Qué?- se miro asi mismo y de hecho, estaba brillando -¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Todo el mundo en pánico! ¡Me voy a desintegrar o peor estoy siendo transportado a una realidad paralela por un ultra umbral!- grito Logan asustado.

-Tranquilo joven viajero- tranquilizo Mega-Alakazam haciendo que Logan se detuviera en seco -Esa gema está reaccionando a una de las placas de Arceus que llevas en tu interior- explico el pokemon psíquico.

-Oh, ok- dijo Logan poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos como si nada hubiera pasado. (¿Es idiota o qué?) Pensaron todos.

-¿A qué te refieres con que una de las placas de Arceus está en el interior de Logan?- pregunto Brandon.

-Como dije esa gema reacciona a las placas de Arceus las cuales el usa para cambiar de tipo a su antojo y esa gema fue usada para encontrarlas en el caso que Arceus se separara de una de ellas y acaba de reaccionar contigo lo que significa que hay una placa elemental dentro de ti- respondió Mega-Alakazam.

-Pero eso es imposible si me hubiera fusionado con una placa lo recordaría- dijo Logan con confianza antes de comenzar a dudar -¿Cierto? Aunque admito que eso explica algunas cosas- comente pensando en el incidente con Heatran.

-Si me lo permites te ayudare a recordar el momento en que se fusionaron asi como enseñarte a sacarla de tu cuerpo- se ofreció Mega-Alakazam a lo que Logan asintió -Sierra los ojos por favor- pidió iniciando el proceso.

 _ **_Mente de Logan_**_

 _Podía recordar ahora. Sucedió al mismo momento en que llegue a este mundo, pasó exactamente unos segundos antes de que despertara. El vórtice se abrió dejándome caer como un costal de papas sobre algo brillante, ahora puedo ver que se trata de la placa -Asi que asi es como paso- dijo Logan recordando el suceso._

 _-Ciertamente es un recuerdo increíble- comento Mega-Alakazam -La forma en la que llegaste es de lo más interesante y grandiosa-._

 _-Ahora vas a enseñarme a sacar la placa ¿verdad?- pregunto Logan._

 _-Antes de pensar debes responder que pretendes hacer con la placa- dijo seriamente Mega-Alakazam._

 _-Eso es fácil, voy protegerla hasta que pueda devolvérsela a Arceus no pienso dejar que nadie la utilice para su beneficio- respondió Logan._

 _-Esa es la respuesta que esperaba- dijo Mega-Alakazam sonriendo bajo su barba -Ahora sigue mis instrucciones al pie de la letra- ordeno el guardián del templo._

 _-Bien- dijo Logan concentrado en su tarea._

 _ **_Con los demás_**_

-Lleva parado ahí por una hora, me pregunto que estará pasando- dijo Cynthia no pudiendo controlar su curiosidad.

-Tal vez el proceso para sacar la placa sea difícil de aprender- sugirió el profesor Rowan.

-Tal vez sea difícil de acceder a sus recuerdos debido a su aura- sugirió Brandon.

Mientras todos observaban a Logan él empezó a levantar sus manos hacia su pecho, el cual comenzó a brillar intensamente y lentamente un objeto salió del pecho de Logan, era la placa de Arceus. Una vez terminado el proceso Logan y Mega-Alakazam salieron del trance y se maravillaron ante el objeto que ahora estaba en manos de Logan.

-Increíble, me preguntó cual de sus placas será- dijo Logan, una que le resistencia al fuego, pensó -No puedo creer que lleva casi cuatro años dentro de mi- comento reflexionando y tratando de recordar si había influenciado su vida de alguna otra forma.

-Wow, esto prueba que el pokemon legendario Arceus es real- dijo Cynthia mirando la tabla la cual Logan le entrego después de notar la emoción que tenia "Es cálida" dijo Cynthia antes de pasarle la tabla a su abuela.

-Imagina lo que podremos aprender de ella- dijo Carolina **(Lo siento pero esa tabla se queda conmigo)** pensó Logan.

-Según los jeroglíficos Arceus puede cambiar de tipo usando una de las dieciocho placas elementales haciéndolo el único pokemon que puede hacer algo parecido- dijo Brandon compartiendo la información de los jeroglíficos.

-¿Cómo funcionara?- Pregunto Rowan.

-No puedo esperar para analizarla en el laboratorio- dijo Carolina.

-Eso no pasara- dijo Logan sorprendiendo a todos en su tono serio y un poco hostil "Lo siento pero esa placa no se alejara de mi hasta que pueda devolvérsela a Arceus- dijo Logan tocando la placa absorbiéndola al instante.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo niño, acaso no sabes lo que podríamos descubrir con esta placa?! ¿Los avances que podríamos lograr?- Grito Carolina pero Logan solo se quedo ahí sin ninguna emoción o reacción -¡Contéstame!- continuo con su griterío.

-Abuela cálmate- dijo Cynthia -¿Por qué dijiste eso Logan? ¿Acaso no confías en nosotros?- pregunto Cynthia.

-¿Por qué debería? Tu abuela me ha tratado como un niño tonto desde que me conoció, siempre duda de mi incluso después de que la traje hasta aquí, me subestima y eso es algo que no voy a tolerar- respondió Logan enojado -Le prometí a Mega-Alakazam que devolvería la placa y que la protegería y eso es lo que voy a hacer- dijo sin lugar a discusión.

 **(Además se que Carolina considera a Cyrus un amigo por ahora y no voy a arriesgarme a que le comparta información de la placa y mucho menos dejar que se acerque a ella)**

 **-** Ven conmigo joven viajero, hay algo importante de lo que tengo que hablarte- dijo Mega-Alakazam, queriendo evitar las quejas de la mujer Logan lo siguió.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Hace cuatro años exactamente en el momento en el que tu llegaste, el ser cuyo poder sobrepasa con creses el de nuestro padre Arceus se puso en contacto conmigo en forma de una voz y me dio esto- dijo mientras le daba al pelirrojo una caja de madera con el dibujo de un estrella tallada en la tapa -El me pidió que te lo entregara si te mostrabas merecedor de él y puedo asegurar que lo eres- explico el pokemon.

Logan abrió la caja y se encontró con una pokebola y junto a ella estaba una carta.

" _Querido Logan_

 _En esta pokebola se encuentra un pokemon que al igual que tu acabo en mi dimensión por capricho del destino, lo dejo a tu cuidado sabiendo que nadie que no seas tu será capaz de forjar una conexión tan fuerte. Espero que ambos se apoyen a lo largo de su aventura_

 _Firma, LA VOZ_

 _PD: Se que es de tus favoritos"_

Decidiendo que sería mejor conocer a su nuevo amigo en privado, Logan guardo la pokebola en su bolsa y camino de regreso al grupo.

 _ **-CON LOS DEMAS-**_

-No puede creer lo que hizo ese chico solo me ha demostrado que no es más que un mocoso-dijo Carolina enfadada con Logan.

-Yo estoy de su lado- dijo Brandon llamando la atención -Desde el primer momento lo has tratado como un niño tonto que no merecía estar aquí, dejaste de lado todo lo que dije sobre él y prácticamente escupiste en su esfuerzo y en sus logros, es obvio que actuaria de esa forma- su razonamiento demostró ser acertado pues todos parecías estar de acuerdo.

-Debo concordar con Brandon esta vez, si te hubieras tomado el tiempo de tener una única conversación con el joven Logan hubieras descubierto que lo que Brandon dijo era cierto e incluso diría que fue modesto- dijo Rowan.

-¿A que se refieren con logros?- pregunto Cynthia queriendo saber más sobre el chico que acaba de conocer.

Los últimos minutos se fueron volando mientras Brandon le contaba a Cynthia sobre Logan a sabiendas que él jamás hablaría de si mismo ya que mientras es alguien orgulloso no era un presumido y mientras Brandon más le contaba, Cynthia estaba cada vez mas impresionada y al fin logro entender por qué Logan estaba tan molesto con su abuela.

-Ya veo, yo también estaría molesta- dijo Cynthia -Deberías disculparte con el- miro a su abuela.

-¿Qué? no puedo creer que estés de su lado; él le está negando al mundo un gran descubrimiento- Carolina le dijo a su nieta indignada.

-Él le prometió al guardián del templo que protegería la placa y la devolvería, lo que está haciendo es noble y tal vez si hubieras sido amable con él podrían haber ideado una forma de hacer ambas cosas- Dijo Cynthia.

-Creo que tienes razón, me disculpare- cedió Carolina.

-Sera mejor que seas sincera- hablo Brandon -Porque si solo lo haces para estudiar la placa y Logan lo descubre, y créeme con sus poderes lo hará, no volverás a ver esa placa jamás- advirtió Brandon.

En ese momento todos vieron a Logan llegar junto con Mega-Alakazam. Carolina entonces decidió interceptarlo en el camino para ofrecer sus disculpas. Logan la observo sin demostrar emociones como lo hizo anteriormente.

-Escucha Logan, lamento haberte tratado de esa forma debí haber reconocido tus capacidades- se disculpo Carolina.

-Ok, disculpa aceptada- dijo simplemente sorprendiendo a la científica y siguió caminando -Tengo hambre ¿Qué tal si comemos algo?- dijo Logan recibiendo asentimientos de todos los demás.

Después de comer y con un Logan de buen humor todos empezaron a tener conversaciones sobre el reciente descubrimiento aunque nadie se atrevió a mencionar la placa temiendo que Logan, quien en este momento estaba teniendo una conversación con Cynthia, pueda tener otro estallido.

-Ok, tengo algo que proponerles- dijo Logan llamando la atención de todos -Les dejare estudiar la Placa- dijo seriamente.

-¿De verdad? Pero creí que no confiabas en nosotros- contesto Carolina confundida -¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?- pregunto.

-Porque en el momento en que devuelva la placa ya no habrá oportunidad de estudiarla pero solo lo hare con tres condiciones- dijo Logan -Numero uno: al final del día la placa vuelve a mi pecho, numero dos: ninguna información sobre la placa ni lo que descubran de ella se divulgara fuera de las personas que están aquí hoy hasta que la devuelva y numero tres: al fin de este año me iré de Sinnoh y la placa vendrá conmigo; ¿aceptan?- propuso sus términos.

-De acuerdo- dijo Carolina aceptando, no era el mejor trato pero estaba segura de que el chico no cambiaria de opinión.

-Hay una cosa que me gustaría pedirles a todos- dijo Mega-Alakazam hablando por mi primera vez en un tiempo -Por favor mantengan la existencia de este lugar en secreto o temo que corazones egoístas puedan acabar con nuestro paraíso- pidió el guardián.

-No te preocupes no diremos nada- aseguro Logan con una sonrisa mientras los demás asentían.

-Gracias- dijo Mega-Alakazam.

El día había terminado y se decidió que era hora de regresar a casa asi que todos estaban preparados para irse y Logan estaba despidiéndose de Marshadow.

-Este es el adiós por ahora amiguito- dijo Logan al borde de las lagrimas -Ten, quédate con tu pokebola jamás podría usarla para otro pokemon que no seas tú- dijo entregándole dicha pokebola a un Marshadow triste -Es un recuerdo de nuestra amistad asi que no la pierdas- Logan abrazo a su amigo una última vez antes de ponerse de pie -Se que eres muy fuerte asi que protege este lugar y a todos tus amigos- le extendió el puño y Marshadow lo choco con el suyo –Cuídate- se despidió limpiándose la lagrimas.

Una vez afuera y con la entrada de la caverna nuevamente sellada Logan miraba la pared con tristeza que luego convirtió en una sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Cynthia quien fue la única que se quedo a ver la despedida.

Logan asintió -Los deseos de los pokemon tienen el mismo valor que el de los humanos, si él quiere quedarse aquí lo apoyare, además la familia es para siempre- dijo Logan mirando a Cynthia -Y si el destino es amable nos volveremos a encontrar- aseguro con una actitud positiva.

Y asi el viaje continúa, los caminos se separan al igual que los amigos. Logan y Cynthia alcanzaron a los demás y procedieron a descender por la montaña.

 **FIN**


	15. Chapter 15

**Cap 15**

 **Inicio de un nuevo arco,**

 **El Arco del regreso a Kanto.**

 **POV LOGAN:**

Muchas cosas han pasado en el último año, cosas que para bien o para mal han cambiado mi vida.

Empecé mi viaje con un objetivo y en la primera semana ya lo había cambiado por otro. Inicie mi viaje con la intención de participar en la liga Hoenn pero todo cambio cuando conocí a Brandon quien me hizo una oferta que no pude rechazar:

 _ **Flashback:**_

- _Quiero que vengas conmigo para revisar otras ruinas y templos en caso de que en los últimos siglos de investigación se hallan pasado por alto esta información oculta- explico Brandon -También me gustaría enseñarte a interpretar los jeroglíficos para que no necesites que yo te los lea cada vez que los encuentres- eso sonaba bastante útil._

 _-Básicamente ¿quieres que me convierta en tu estudiante?- le pregunte para confirmar._

 _-Si- respondió simplemente Brandon._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

Obviamente acepte la oferta y me convertí en el estudiante de Brandon logrando aprender a descifrar los antiguos escritos asi como mucho sobre mi mismo llegando a descubrir que era un guardián de aura, cosa que me permitía ver lo que nadie puede ver.

Otra cosa igual de importante fueron las personas que conocí:

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _-Bienvenidos a los dos- saludo el profesor Rowan con una expresión seria._

 _-Es bueno volver a verlo profesor Rowan- dijo Brandon casi igual de serio -Le presento a mi aprendiz Logan, el nos acompañara durante la investigación- me presento Brandon._

 _-Es un placer conocerlo profesor Rowan- le dije inclinándome ligeramente en señal de respeto. Todavía recuerdo cuando me entrego mi primer pokemon en los juegos, les tengo bastante cariño a los profesores._

 _-Igualmente jovencito- dijo el profesor -Adelante podemos esperar a Carolina dentro mientras tomamos una taza de té- dijo el profesor mientras nos invitaba a entrar._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

Claro que no todos me agradaron, es mas hay una persona que simplemente no soporto.

 _ **Flashback:**_

- _Hola mi nombre es Logan Dragneel y soy el aprendiz de Brandon- me presente antes de que sacara una conclusión equivocada._

 _-Oh ya veo, es un placer conocerte mi nombre es Carolina y actualmente me encargo de la investigación de la leyenda del espacio tiempo- se presentó con cortesía aunque podía sentir como me analizaba con la mirada, como si estuviera esperando algo diferente._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

La mujer no era mala ni mucho menos, pero era realmente terca y eso es algo que siempre me molesto en las personas.

La otra persona que conocí se convirtió en mi primer amigo, o en este caso amiga, que tenía mi edad ya que hasta ese momento solo me había rodeado de adultos y de niños más pequeños.

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _-Hey- saludo Logan -Mi nombre es Logan, es un placer conocerte- se presento cortésmente._

 _Cynthia sin embargo se quedo mirando los ojos de Logan (Es la primera vez que veo ojos como esos) pensó Cynthia. Notando que Cynthia estaba mirando sus ojos fijamente Logan activo su visión aural provocando que estos brillen intensamente haciendo que tanto Cynthia, Carolina y el profesor Rowan dieran un salto hacia atrás_ _ **(Tiene un aura calmada pero aun asi bastante fuerte)**_

 _-Es de mala educación mirar fijamente- dijo Logan apagando sus ojos y sonriendo -Además nunca dijiste tu nombre-_ _ **(No es que no lo sepa pero aun asi es de mala educación)**_

 _-Lo siento no quise molestarte, mi nombre es Cynthia- dijo Cynthia después de recuperarse -Es un placer conocerte pero… ¿Cómo haces eso?- pregunto no pudiendo contener su curiosidad._

 _-Eso no es importante quizás podamos discutirlo en otro momento- dijo Logan evadiendo la respuesta -Asi que eres Cynthia de la elite cuatro de Sinnoh- Cynthia asintió con una sonrisa -Te imaginaba más alta- y era verdad Cynthia le llegaba más o menos a la nariz._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

Al igual que en el anime ella es muy amble tanto con humanos y pokemon por lo que fue realmente fácil entablar una buena amistad con ella.

Al día siguiente después de realizar ese gran descubrimiento todos siguieron su camino solo que esta vez yo no iría con Brandon sino con Cynthia y Carolina para que puedan estudiar la placa como prometí, cosa que me llevo a despedirme de Brandon y el profesor Rowan.

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _Todos estábamos reunidos en la base del monte Coronet y era hora de que todos regresaran a lo suyo y en mi caso, debía ir con al laboratorio de la profesora Carolina para que ella estudiara la placa._

 _-Supongo que es hora de partir- comente._

 _-Asi parecer, fue un placer trabajar contigo joven. Te deseo suerte en tu viaje- Después, el profesor se marcho en su auto dejando la despedida de Brandon al final._

 _-Supongo que debo despedirme de ti también- le dije a Brandon sonriendo. La verdad lo echaré de menos pero no extrañara levantarme a la madrugada para estudiar._

 _-Temo que sí, pero no te preocupes de seguro nos volveremos a ver- dijo estrechando mi mano -Mucha suerte en tu viaje, se que te ira muy bien, después de todo eres mi mejor estudiante- elogio el rey pirámide._

 _-Gracias por todo Brandon, aprendí mucho y te aseguro que no desperdiciare lo que me enseñaste- le dije agradeciéndole por la experiencia._

 _-Estoy seguro que no lo harás, bueno… hasta luego- dijo subiendo a su propio vehículo rumbo a la pirámide de Batalla._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

Luego pase los próximos meses en el laboratorio de la profesora Carolina mientras ella estudiaba la placa. Nuestra relación nunca mejoro pero al menos podíamos soportarnos unos a otros Cynthia, por otro lado, se había convertido en una gran amiga y cada vez que ella iba al laboratorio salíamos a hacer algo divertido o simplemente pasábamos el rato sin hacer nada. Incluso me obligo a celebrar mi cumpleaños número 14, claro que no fue mucha gente pero me consiguió un pastel de chocolate.

Por extraño que parezca no teníamos batallas nunca, lo mas cercano era cuando practicábamos algún movimiento aunque la verdad no me importa ya que la pasábamos muy bien juntos. Aunque no siempre podíamos ir a la ciudad o a lugares muy concurridos debido a su fama por ser de la elite cuatro. No tuve problemas en decirle que la fama daba asco, ella encontró ese comentario divertido.

Es más, fue la primera a la que le conté sobre el pokemon que me habían dejado en el templo de Arceus. Claro que tuve que mentir un poco, le dije que este pokemon se había metido en mi mochila y me lo había llevado sin darme cuenta. Dicho pokemon no era otro que Victini.

 _(FLASHBACK)_

 _La primera noche quedándome con la bruja del oeste, ya con todos dormidos, saque la caja de madera de mi mochila y de esta la pokebola. Mire con curiosidad el objeto frente a mí y la abrí, el clásico destello azul libero al pokemon de su interior y al instante un Victini estaba de pie en mi cama, mirando todo a su alrededor y finalmente a mí._

 _Con cautela estire el brazo y acaricie su cabeza por unos segundos, realmente podía sentir algo de la dimensión de LA VOZ en el pequeñín._

 _-Hola amiguito, me llamo Logan- me presente, Victini me miro por unos segundos y comenzó a volar a mi alrededor dejando escapar algunos chillidos de felicidad. Sonriendo ante la escena pude asegurar que seremos muy buenos amigos._

 _(FIN FLASHBACK)_

Prácticamente al día siguiente se lo mostré a Cynthia y para sorpresa de nadie ambos se llevaban de maravilla. Victini es un pokemon bastante poderoso y tenía un set de movimientos muy bueno. Fue muy divertido tenerlo alrededor ya que es muy enérgico.

 **POV 3era PERSONA:**

Por desgracia había llegada la hora en la que Logan y su equipo debían marcharse de Sinnoh y regresar a Kanto. Nuestro protagonista visitaría algunos otros lugares en el camino pero según sus cálculos llegaría a Pueblo Paleta en un par de semanas. Con tiempo de sobra para ver a Ash y a Gary recibir su primer pokemon, ellos estuvieron allí cuando Logan inicio su viaje y ahora él estaría allí para ellos también.

Cynthia, Carolina y Logan, con Victini sentado en su hombro, estaban en el puerto en donde Logan abordaría su barco y se encontraba, nuevamente, en medio de una despedida conmovedora por un lado y rápida e indolora por el otro, supongo que es fácil adivinar cuál es cual.

-Definitivamente voy a extrañarte, eres literalmente la primer amiga cercana que he tenido y francamente me divertí mucho a la vez que aprendía de ti- le dijo Logan a Cynthia haciendo que se sonrojara y desviara su mirada un poco -Aunque me torturaras cada vez que pasabas dos horas eligiendo un sabor de helado- dijo sonriendo burlonamente, lo que le valió un golpe en el hombro.

-Yo también te extrañare, estos meses fueron los más divertidos que he tenido en mucho tiempo y fue bueno estar con alguien que me vea como soy y no como una miembro de la elite 4- dijo Cynthia sonriendo dulcemente.

-Querrás decir futura campeona- eso llamo la atención de Cynthia -Se que puedes vencer a ese tipo, tu fuerza, inteligencia y buen corazón te harán una campeona increíble eso te lo aseguro- dijo golpeando su puño en el pecho, justo sobre su corazón -Creo en ti al igual que la momia a la que llamas abuela- la burla final hizo que la susodicha frunciera el ceño.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Cynthia sorprendida con la declaración, ella miro al pelirrojo directo a los ojos.

-Claro…y no te preocupes me da igual si eres la campeona del mundo, siempre serás Cynthia para mi, te prometo que no te tratare diferente- dijo Logan haciéndola sonreír de nuevo.

-Si ya terminaron esa despedida de enamorados…- dijo Carolina haciendo que Cynthia se sonrojara de vergüenza mientras que Logan simplemente rodo los ojos sabiendo que solo quería molestarlos -…tu barco está a punto de zarpar- señalo hacia delante.

Mirando hacia atrás Logan vio que la vieja bruja tenía razón pues un gran número de personas y pokemon estaban abordando el braco con escalas rumbo a Kanto.

-Tiene razón, nos vemos Carolina trata de no caerte de tu escoba cuando vueles por el cielo aterrorizando a niños inocentes- dijo Logan a Carolina con una sonrisa burlona.

-Y tu trata de no dormirte y pasarte tu parada mocoso holgazán- dijo Carolina.

Logan estaba a punto de contestar cuando se vio envuelto en un abrazo de Cynthia, el cual devolvió con una pequeña sonrisa ignorando la mirada que la anciana le estaba dando.

-Adiós Logan te deseo suerte en tu viaje- se despidió Cynthia por última vez soltando a Logan de su abrazo –Luego tomo a Victini en brazos –También te extrañare Victini, cuida a Logan por favor- dijo la rubia riendo cuando el pokemon froto su cabeza en su rostro.

-Siempre creí que no se le debe decir adiós a alguien que quieres volver a ver, asi que hasta la próxima- dijo Logan haciendo una reverencia exagerada haciendo reír a cualquiera que estuviera viendo y subió al barco.

Una vez a bordo Logan saludo con la mano hasta que Cynthia y su abuela se perdieron en la distancia, distraídamente toco su pecho pensando en sí debería decirles a los demás sobre todo lo que paso, la placa específicamente. Ese descubrimiento vino de la mano con su más querida adición al equipo, su pokemon favorito Victini, a quien ya quería presentarle a los demás.

-Primera parada, pueblo Dewford- dijo el pelirrojo mirando al horizonte **(** Y pensar que me dirijo a Hoenn como había planeado, al menos por un par de días **)** pensó mientras entraba a su camarote.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Si, el nuevo pokemon resulto ser Victini. Quería que Logan tuviera a su pequeño amigo que lo acompañe fuera de su pokebola, no elegí a otro pokemon demasiado fuerte ni a ningún otro legendario porque ya le di a Heatran. Aunque supongo que el pequeño legendario estará dentro de sus pokemon mas fuertes también. En fin, gracias por leer.**


	16. Chapter 16

**HOLA COMPAÑEROS, AQUÍ OTRO CAP. MUCHOS ME HAN SUGERIDO QUE EL PROTA OBTENGA UN RIOLU PARA SU EQUIPO POR DIVERSOS MOTIVOS. ESTE ES UN POKEMON QUE HE ESTADO EVITANDO PORQUE HAY MUCHÍSIMOS FiC DONDE EL OC TIENE UN LUCARIO PERO NO NIEGO QUE ES UN POKEMON QUE ME GUSTA MUCHO ¿Qué opinan?**

 **CAPITULO 21**

 **DÍAS** **LIBRES.**

 **DE REGRESO A CASA.**

Hasta ahora pueblo Dewford había sido un lugar bastante agradable para pasar el tiempo en lo mi barco zarpaba en un par de días.

No teniendo nada que hacer me limite a vacacionar por primera vez desde que llegue a este mundo. Lo primero que hice fue tomar clases de surf, es algo que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de hacer en mi mundo de origen y creí que podría intentarlo. Asi que me levante bien temprano para caminar, Victini al hombro, hasta mi primera clase de surf.

Mientras me cambiaba en un par de bermudas negras con detalles en blanco note los cambios de mi cuerpo. El ejercicio constante que hacía a modo de unirme con mis pokemon me había dado un cuerpo delgado y en forma ligeramente marcando mis abdominales y mis brazos. Eso fue un poco extraño ya que a mi edad no es muy normal **(¿Acaso la placa de Arceus está influyendo en mi desarrollo? ¿Tendrá algún otro efecto en mi cuerpo?)** Decidiendo que sería mejor dejarlo de lado al menos hasta que haya algún cambio drástico, salí del cambiador y me dirigí hacia la instructora de surf. Ella es una chica de algunos años más que yo, tiene la piel bronceada por el sol, cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta y usa un traje de baño de una pieza color rojo. Su nombre era Bridgette pero todos le decían Bridge.

La razón por la que quería aprender a surfear, además de divertirme, era porque sabía que el estilo de combate de Brawly estaba basado en gran parte en este deporte y era mi intención entenderlo.

El surf no era tan difícil como pensé, lo malo es que las lecciones básicas se hacían en la playa donde practicábamos desde la forma de brasear hasta la forma de pararnos en la tabla una vez que alcanzamos a montar una ola. Finalmente tomo hasta casi las 4 de la tarde hasta que finalmente yo y algunos otros aprendices tocamos el agua por primera vez y unos cuantos intentos hasta que finalmente pueda decir que surfee de forma adecuada.

Fue muy divertido.

 **DIA DOS:**

El segundo día lo usaría para recorrer la isla, caminando al lado de Victini mientras el volaba. Los demás se encontraban descansando y jugando en la guardería pokemon pero como Victini era nuevo decidí pasar con él todo el tiempo que pueda.

Finalmente llegamos a una cueva, la misma cueva que aparece en el anime. Apenas usar mi visión aural pude sentir un gran número de pokemon dentro pero había algo mas **(** ¿Una persona? **)** con curiosidad ambos nos adentramos dentro de la cueva y después de descender varios niveles di con una persona que no me esperaba, incluso si es aquí en donde Ash lo encuentra por primera vez. Frente a mi estaba el campeón de Hoenn, Steven Stone.

Acercándome para conocerlo me llamo la atención otra cosa, que al parecer, se encontraba dentro del muro. Lo mire por un segundo antes de seguir mi camino. Mis pasos alertaron al adolecente y este volteo a verme.

-Hola- salude simplemente.

-Hola, mi nombre es Steven- dijo sacudiendo mi mano –Es un placer conocerte…- dijo implícitamente pidiendo que me presentara.

-Logan y este es Victini - dije señalando a mi pokemon, el cual saludo también – ¿Qué haces aquí abajo?- pregunte a pesar de tener una idea.

Steven miro a Victini con curiosidad, supongo que nunca vio uno -Estoy haciendo un poco de espeleología, intento encontrar algunas rocas especiales- respondio con un poco mas de entusiasmo mostrándome una piedra trueno.

-Interesante- con curiosidad encendí mi visión aural nuevamente y note que la piedra trueno destellaba un tipo de energía especial, rápidamente recordé el objeto que vi en el muro e ignorando la mirada sorprendida de Steven camine hasta allí –Creo que hay algo aquí- usando una de las herramientas de Steven comencé a cavar. Al alcanzar mi objetivo me detuve y saque el objeto del muro.

-¡Una mega piedra!- exclamo sorprendido Steven -¿Cómo la encontraste?- pregunto a lo que yo suspire y procedí a explicar mi poder.

 **...**

-… y cuando note que la piedra evolutiva desprendía un tipo de energía especial note la mega piedra en el muro, su energía era aun mas fuerte- explique mientras Steven analizaba la piedra en sus manos.

-Asombroso- dijo mirando de nuevo a la piedra y de regreso a mi –Me gustaria pedirte un favor- dijo sorprendiéndome un poco –Me gustaria estudiar esta mega-piedra. Tengo una casa temporal no muy lejos de aquí con equipo que se utiliza para realizar análisis a estas piedras, si me la prestas realizare un estudio completo y te la devolveré en la mañana- explico.

-Claro, no hay problema- dije sin cuidado, de todas formas no se me ocurría un uso para la piedra en este momento.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Steven dándome la mano, antes de que regresara al centro pokemon a descansar **(** Siempre me encuentro a gente importante dentro o cerca de una cueva **)** pensé recordando a Brandon y a Cynthia **(** Y también pokemon **)** esta vez mi pensamiento paso a Victini, Heatran y a Marshadow.

 **MAS TARDE ESE DIA:**

Pase por la guardería pokemon para ver como la está pasando mi equipo, al momento que llegue todos fueron a recibirme a mí y a Victini. Mire curiosamente al Torchic que estaba parado en la espalda de Heatran pero me encogí de hombros, supuse que había hecho un nuevo amigo. Los salude uno por uno, incluyendo a Torchic y me acerque al mostrador en donde estaba atendiendo una señorita.

-Hola, buenas tardes- salude llamando su atención –Vine para llevarme a mis pokemon- dije señalando al equipo detrás de mí.

-Por supuesto, llegaste en buen momento todos acaban de comer y tienen mucha energía- respondió alegremente entregándome mis pokebolas.

-¿Cuál es la historia de ese Torchic?- pregunte con curiosidad. Rápidamente su expresión se volvió triste.

-Oh, no es una historia feliz- dijo ella mirando al pequeño pokemon tipo fuego, que se estaba divirtiendo con mi equipo –Hace un par de meses un entrenador lo dejo aquí y nunca volvió, hace una semana nos envió un mensaje diciendo que no lo recogería y que era nuestro problema- al decir la última parte puede sentir la ira en su voz. No podía culparla, yo me sentía de la misma forma.

-Eso es horrible- dije apretando mi mano en un puño -¿Cómo lo tomo el pequeño?- pregunte preocupado.

-El no ha comido casi nada desde entonces- respondió ella cuando una sonrisa empezó a crecer en su rostro –Pero desde que tus pokemon llegaron ha estado mucho más feliz. Tu Gardevoir de alguna forma se las arreglo para hacerlo comer y está recuperando sus fuerzas poco a poco- dijo en un tono más feliz.

-Sí, ella siempre cuida de los demás. Estoy orgulloso de ti- dije acariciando su cabeza, ella disfruto el afecto extra y corrió hasta donde estaba Torchic, lo recogió y lo trajo conmigo –Si se ve un poco mas delgado de lo que debería- comente mientras acariciaba al pokemon.

Gardevoir me miro fijamente durante un minuto, yo le devolví la mirada intentando entender que es lo que quería -¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunte al no poder averiguarlo por mi cuenta.

-Creo que quiere que te lleves a Torchic- dijo Annie, la recepcionista. Gardevoir asintió dándole la razón.

Yo mire al Torchic y no pude evitar compararlo conmigo, el estaba solo como yo lo estuve al momento de llegar a este mundo. De no ser por el profesor y Delia seguiría viviendo el bosque.

-¿Estaría bien que lo hiciera?- le pregunte a Annie sujetando a Torchic en mis brazos.

-Claro, me encantaría que tuviera un buen hogar y puedo decir por cómo has cuidado de tus pokemon que será feliz contigo- ella me entrego una pokebola y me vendió una bolsa de alimento pokemon a mitad de precio para asegurarse de que no se me acabara.

Cuando me despedí de Annie fui directamente al centro pokemon y le explique la situación a la enfermera Joy. Ella le hizo al pequeño Torchic un examen completo y me dio un frasco de vitaminas para su recuperación, nada complicado, una píldora con cada comida. También me recomendó que dejara a Torchic fuera de la pokebola para demostrarle que soy diferente de su anterior dueño.

 **DIAS TRES:**

Un par de horas antes de que mi barco zarpara me encontré con Steven el vino a entregarme la mega-piedra que encontré junto con una piedra activadora.

Según sus datos se trataba de una Garchomptita, el me explico el procedimiento para realizar la mega evolución. Yo le comente que no tenía un Garchomp por lo que no podría intentarlo. El no se vio desanimado por eso, me deseo buena suerte y partió de regreso a hacer lo suyo.

 **/…/**

Mientras estaba en el barco no pude evitar pensar en mi mala suerte, tengo tres pokemon que pueden mega evolucionar y la mega-piedra no servía en ninguno de ellos. Mirando el objeto en mi mano solo pude pensar en dos opciones: atrapar un pokemon de la línea evolutiva de Garchomp, cosa que sería difícil ahora que me fui de Sinnoh o…

Me levante de mi asiento y camine calmadamente a la tienda del barco y luego a la oficina de correos con una caja envuelta en papel de regalo.

 **SINNOH:**

La futura campeona de la región estaba sentada cómodamente en un sillón comiendo un helado, disfrutando de un descanso bien merecido. Desde que se anunció su intención de retar a sus compañeros del alto mando y finalmente al campeón, le fue imposible salir de su casa sin ser interceptada por un montón de fanáticos o periodistas, ella por su puesto fue lo más cortes posible con ellos. La fama, como diría Logan, da asco.

Soltando una risita recordando las palabras dichas por el pelirrojo cuando aún estaba en Sinnoh, Cynthia no pudo evitar recordar los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos y se pregunto qué estaba haciendo el chico ahora. ¿Estaría entrenando?, ¿Viajando?, ¿Estará cerca de casa?

Ella no tendría problemas en admitir que lo extrañaba a pesar de que eso provocaba burlas de su abuela que siempre aprovechaba la oportunidad de decirle que podría conseguir a alguien mejor. Ella era consciente de sus sentimientos por Logan y estaba segura de haber visto un lado suyo que él nunca mostraba a nadie.

-Querida- llamo su abuela sacándola de sus pensamientos –El pelirrojo holgazán te envió este paquete demostrando que no pude pasar una semana sin molestarnos- dijo dejando en claro su enemistad con Logan.

Ignorando sus palabras, Cynthia tomo el paquete y lo abrió, en el se encontraban una piedra esférica colorida y una piedra más pequeña. Examino ambos objetos por un momento antes de agarrar la carta y comenzar a leerla, en ella había una explicación sobre la mega evolución y como usarla y al final decía lo siguiente.

" **Hola, sé que no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos pero aun asi decidí enviar este paquete. Estoy seguro de que la próxima vez que nos veamos ya abras dominado la mega evolución, sin embargo no abuses, ya eres demasiado fuerte sin usarla. En fin, espero que tu propia aventura vaya muy bien y estaré pendiente de tu pelea por el campeonato. Hasta la próxima vez.**

 **Firma Logan Dragneel"**

Ella sonrió ante la carta sonrojándose levemente y apretando con fuerza la roca en su mano, no había esperado recibir un regalo y mucho menos algo tan maravilloso. Su abuela al ver la reacción de su nieta sacudió la cabeza y se marcho de la habitación.

 **(** Tal vez pueda visitarlo en algún momento **)** pensó la campeona rubia admirando la mega piedra y pensando en la persona que se la dio.

 **FIN**

 **Probablemente estén pensando esto: "HAY MUCHO FUEGO EN EL EQUIPO DEL PROTA". Si, es cierto pero creo que estos tres serán los únicos que habrá. Sigo abierto a las sugerencias de pokemon, especialmente me gustaria un tipo aguo, veneno, acero y tierra; no aparecerán de inmediato recuerden que falta poco para la aventura en Kanto y allí no se encuentran todos los pokemon. Gracias por leer.**


	17. Chapter 17

**ALOHA todo el mundo, bienvenidos al capítulo 17 de mi fic de pokemon. He leído sus comentarios y agradezco el apoyo y las sugerencias que me dieron. A pedido popular el prota tendrá un Lucario pero no sucederá hasta Sinnoh o mínimamente Hoenn.**

 **Para escribir esto volví a ver el anime desde la primera temporada y la paso muy bien escuchando el opening jaja.**

 **CAPITULO 17.**

 **¡YO TE ELIJO!**

-No parece haber cambiado ni un poco- comento Logan parado al lado de Albion (Dragonite) mientras Victini estaba en su hombro como de costumbre. Los tres se encontraban observando Pueblo Paleta –Ha sido un tiempo- dijo el pelirrojo caminando hasta el laboratorio del profesor Oak, el lugar más cercano. Le había tomado casi una semana entre paradas hasta llegar a Kanto y un día extra en volar hasta Pueblo Paleta.

En poco tiempo entrenador y pokemon se encontraron en la puerta del laboratorio TOC TOC TOC. Unos segundos después el profesor abrió la puerta -¡Ohh, Logan, es bueno verte de nuevo muchacho!- saludo alegremente el profesor dejando pasar a su antiguo asistente –No avisaste que llegarías- dijo.

-Pensé en caer de sorpresa- respondió el pelirrojo sentándose –Ya sabe, teniendo en cuenta que Ash y Gary empiezan su viaje mañana- Casi al instante Victini comenzó a recorrer el lugar volando de un lado a otro sin parar.

-¡Vaya que interesante!- comento el profesor observando al pequeño pokemon -Nunca había visto un pokemon como ese- dijo pensativo.

-Es Victini, lo encontré en uno de los templos que investigamos. Es un pokemon legendario- le explico al profesor –Por cierto, si no le importa me gustaria sacar a mis pokemon y dejar se relajen después del viaje- pidió, el profesor acepto y pronto se encontraron afuera donde Logan libero a los pokemon que traía consigo: Gardevoir, Torchic, Tyranitar y Heatram. Los demás se encontraban ya en el rancho.

-Ella es Gardevoir, la atrape en Sinnoh- dijo presentando a la pokemon –El es Torchic, es el chico nuevo, lo atrape durante mi viaje de regreso y el es Heatram, también es un pokemon legendario- presento al resto de sus pokemon.

-Me impresiona que tengas dos pokemon legendarios en tu equipo, me gustaria estudiarlos- dijo el profesor.

-No es la gran cosa, Brandon tiene dos legendarios y está decidido a encontrar al último del trió- respondió el joven encogiéndose de hombros –En fin, los dejare con usted por ahora profesor. Iré directo a casa a saludar a Ash y a Delia- dijo Logan despidiéndose mientras se iba junto con Albion y Victini. Torchic ya se había recuperado y confiaba completamente en su entrenador, por lo que no hubo problemas en dejarlo también.

No le llevo mucho tiempo llegar a la casa Ketchum y al hacerlo golpeo. Esta vez quien lo recibió fue Delia. La mujer se sorprendió de ver a su inquilino parado en la puerta, había cambiado un poco. Era más alto igualándola en altura. su cabello estaba más corto aunque aun tenía varios mechones amenazando con tapar su ojo izquierdo y estaba ligeramente peinado hacia la derecha.

-Hola Delia, ha sido un tiempo- saludo Logan con una sonrisa. Tal y como lo esperaba la mujer lo jalo en un pequeño abrazo a modo de saludo y lo hizo pasar. Aun era temprano por lo que Ash seguía durmiendo asi que se pasaron un buen rato conversando mientras Logan le contaba lo que estuvo haciendo durante su viaje y a las personas que conoció. También le explico sobre su poder especial, la mujer estaba realmente sorprendida al igual que el profesor cuando se lo conto por primera vez.

-¿Esa chica Cynthia es tu novia?- pregunto Delia haciendo que el pelirrojo se ahogara con él te que estaba bebiendo.

-¿Novia? No, solo es una buena amiga- respondió Logan, la pregunta lo había sorprendido bastante.

-¿Es bonita?- pregunto ella, al parecer había ignorado la respuesta que le dio.

-Bueno… honestamente sí, es la chica más bonita que he visto- respondió con sinceridad sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Decir que una chica es bonita no significa nada ¿Cierto?

Para fortuna del pelirrojo Ash bajo las escaleras antes de que la conversación se pusiera mas incomoda. Parecía bastante emocionado, su viaje comenzaría mañana por lo que nadie podía culparlo. Cuando vio a Logan atravesó la habitación corriendo para saludarlo y chocaron los puños.

-Regresaste- dijo Ash resaltando lo obvio.

-No quería perderme el día en el que tú y Gary empezaran su viaje. Además ya acabe todo lo que tenía que hacer con Brandon- respondió.

El resto del día paso bastante rápido, Logan hablo hasta quedarse sin historias y paso la tarde recorriendo el pueblo y acabo su día en el laboratorio del profesor ayudándolo a preparar a los pokemon iniciales para el día siguiente. Ver a esos tres le trajo muchos recuerdos y lo hizo desear haber podido terminar los juegos faltantes de pokemon que no había podido disfrutar.

Ya en la noche regreso a la casa Ketchum a cenar y apenas terminar se dirigió a su cuarto para dormir, cansado del viaje y recargando baterías. Aunque al parecer el destino no estaba de su lado pues alguien estaba demasiado emocionado como para mantenerse tranquilo.

-¡Declaro que yo seré un maestro pokemon!- exclamo Ash al otro lado de la pared despertando a Logan, el cual ya estaba dormido desde hacía una hora.

-¡Ya dejen dormir al prójimo!- grito desde su cama, sin embargo no parecía ser necesario ya que Delia regaño al chico y lo obligo a ir a dormir –Solo por despertarme dejare que te quedes dormido mañana y no consigas al inicial que querías- refunfuño en voz baja regresando a dormir.

 **_ AL DIA SIGUIENTE_**

Logan se había levantado muy temprano para no perderse nada del inicio de la primer temporada. Se había vestido con su nueva ropa la cual consistía en un par de jeans negros, una camiseta de mangas cortas negra y una chaqueta con capucha de color blanca con mangas negras. Ahora estaba desayunando con Delia, teniendo una conversación ociosa… o eso era hasta ahora.

-Me gustaria pedirte un favor- dijo Delia llamando la atención del pelirrojo que estaba a medio trago de su te.

-¿Qué necesitas?- pregunto amablemente dispuesto ayudar.

-Quiero que acompañes a Ash en su viaje- declaro la mujer. Logan se sorprendió genuinamente pues en el anime jamás demostró este nivel de preocupación y parecía feliz de que su hijo se divirtiera explorando otras regiones.

-Pero este es su viaje, es el momento de que el recorra la región y crezca por sí mismo. ¿No crees que exageras un poco?- respondió Logan.

-Sé que es importante que lo deje por su cuenta pero… tú siempre fuiste muy responsable y te preparaste mucho para tu viaje y Ash no. Me preocupa que no esté listo para cuidarse solo- explico Delia. El pelirrojo podía notar el conflicto en sus ojos, su preocupación e incluso miedo. Al parecer la comparación entre ambos, Ash y el mismo, fue lo que provoco la duda de Delia.

-OK, te propondré algo- dijo el joven de ojos dorados –vamos a darle un día solo y si logre llega a la noche sin problemas mayores dejaremos que continúe solo, yo iré detrás de él sin que me vea para asegurarme de que este bien. Pero si realmente paso algo malo lo acompañare durante todo su viaje- el resultado para cualquiera que haya visto el anime será obvio, sin embargo Logan cree en otra posibilidad ya que el mismo ha influido un poco en la vida de Ash y Gary.

-Eso me parece bien. Muchas gracias- agradeció Delia recuperando su sonrisa característica.

-No hay problema. Gracias por el desayuno- al acabar de hablar Ash bajo corriendo por las escaleras y salió por la puerta a toda velocidad, aun vistiendo su pijama –Esa nos es exactamente el mejor inicio- dijo con un suspiro levantándose para tomar sus cosas y salir detrás de Ash –Nos vemos en el laboratorio Delia- se despidió partiendo rumbo al laboratorio montado en su Dragonite, con Victini dentro de su chaqueta asomando la cabeza.

 **_ LABORATORIO_**

Logan había llegado y se encontró con una escena que ya había olvidado –Supongo que lo egocéntrico no se le quitaría a golpes- comento en voz baja desde las alturas, nadie lo había notado aun pero él podía ver perfectamente al equipo de animadoras que le hacía porras a Gary. Justo en ese momento llego Ash.

El aspirante a maestro pokemon atravesó el gentío hasta tropezar con el nieto del profesor Oak -¡Vaya pero si es Ash! Más vale tarde que nunca, cuando menos tuviste el placer de encontrarte conmigo- dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Antes de que ambos continuaran hablando Logan se dejo caer aterrizando justo al lado de ambos, asustándolos.

-Parece que no has cambiado en nada, cabezón- saludo el pelirrojo haciendo que Gary retroceda un paso y se molestara por usar ese apodo.

-Logan, regresaste- respondió Gary sorprendido de verlo allí. Justo en ese momento Albion descendió y se paro al lado de su entrenador.

La gente a su alrededor también reacciono al verlo allí pues no han sabido nada de él en un par de años. De lo único de lo que estaban al tanto era que se había vuelto un arqueólogo reconocido, haciendo honor a su estatus de prodigio. Las animadoras también se detuvieron y observaron al pelirrojo, una combinación de un chico inteligente, relativamente famoso y atractivo. Suficiente para que cualquier adolescente quedara… "impresionada" y con corazones en lujar de ojos.

-Un par de amigos estaban a punto de comenzar su viaje asi que regrese- dijo encogiéndose de hombros –Parece que ya estas a punto de irte- comento.

-¿Ya tienes a tu primer pokemon?- pregunto Ash.

-Sí, y está en esta pokebola- respondió haciendo girar dicha objeto en su dedo. En ese momento sus animadoras comenzaron su rutina otra vez -¡Gracias, muchas gracias a todos por este gran honor, les prometo que me convertiré en un maestro pokemon y que hare famoso a pueblo paleta en todo el mundo!- exclamo dando su discurso a lo que Logan puso los ojos en su teatralidad.

-¿Podrías decirme que pokemon elegiste?- pregunto Ash con curiosidad.

-Eso no te importa, si hubieras llegado a tiempo hubieras visto que elegí al mejor pokemon del profesor- se jacto enseñándole la pokebola.

-Eligio un Squirtle- dijo Logan haciéndolo tropezar de la impresión.

-¡¿Cómo supiste?!- pregunto shockeado.

-No lo sabía, gracias por confirmarlo- el pelirrojo se rio un poco a costa de Gary haciendo que las personas a su alrededor se rieran también, cosa que hizo que se sonrojara de vergüenza y de enojo.

-Olvídalo, ya me voy- dijo subiéndose al convertible que era conducido por una de sus animadoras y se fue. El público también se fue dejando a Ash y a Logan solos.

-¡Yo le enseñare!- dijo Ash apretando sus puños, molesto por la actitud de su amigo de la infancia.

-Veo que decidiste venir, me alegra verte a ti también Logan- saludo el profesor.

-¿Profesor Oak, donde esta mi pokemon?- pregunto Ash recuperando su entusiasmo.

-¿Tu pokemon?- le devolvió la pregunta.

-Sí, estoy listo- respondió Ash.

-Veo que estás listo para dormir no para el entrenamiento pokemon- respondió el profesor –Supongo que no iras a entrenar en pijama- dijo.

 **(** Hm, es raro ver al profesor actuar tan serio sobre algo **)** pensó el pelirrojo observando la escena sin intervenir.

-No profesor, tuve problemas esta mañana y se me hizo un poco tarde- dijo Ash un poco apenado –Pero créame, estoy listo para un pokemon- exclamo. El profesor miro a su ex asistente y Logan simplemente se encogió de hombros pero asintió, suspirando el anciano los invito a entrar.

 **_ADENTRO _**

Ahora Ash y Logan estaban parado frente a una maquina similar a una incubadora en donde se encontraban tres pokebolas, después de presionar un botón el domo de cristal se abrió permitiendo el acceso a dichos objetos.

Usando su visión aural Logan se percato de que las tres pokebolas estaban vacías, hasta ahora no hubo prácticamente ningún cambio con respecto al canon. Ash probó las tres pokebolas y se encontró con una triple decepción mientras el profesor le decía que alguien ya había tomado a los tres pokemon iniciales.

-¿Profesor, quienes se llevaron a los otros dos pokemon?- pregunto Logan con curiosidad.

-Pues, el hijo del pastelero del pueblo se llevo a Charmander. Dijo algo sobre aprender a ser un chef pokemon- respondió el profesor frotando su barbilla –Y a Bulbasaur se lo llevo un chica llamada Leaf- ese nombre fue interesante por decir lo menos.

-Ya veo- dijo Logan pensando para sí mismo **(** Leaf existe en este mundo. ¿Pero entonces como es que Ash nunca se topo con ella en su viaje? Tal vez no se dedique a los combates o salió de Kanto como yo lo hice **)**

-¿Entonces no podre tener un pokemon?- pregunto Ash decepcionado.

-Bueno, todavía queda uno pero…- respondió el profesor bastante inseguro.

-¡Profesor yo lo quiero!- dijo Ash decidido a salir de aquí con su primer pokemon. Presionando otro botón una cuarta pokebola emergió del maquina.

-Tengo que advertirte que hay un problema con este ultimo- explico que profesor.

-Olvídelo profesor, el mostaza no se ira de aquí sin un pokemon- dijo Logan intentando saltear algunas partes aburridas. Asintiendo de acuerdo, el profesor le entrego la pokebola a Ash y un destello pikachu apareció frente al grupo.

-Su nombre es Pikachu- el profesor lo presento.

-Aww, es muy lindo. Es el mejor de todos- dijo Ash contento con su pokemon –Hola Pikachu- saludo abrazándolo, cosa que no pareció gustarle al roedor eléctrico. El impactrueno no se hizo esperar y Ash grito de dolor al recibir el ataque.

-Y ahora toma esto, tu pokedex y tus pokebolas- el profesor le entrego dichos objetos mientras Ash se recuperaba de la descarga, el problema es que en el momento en el que sus manos se tocaron Pikachu lanzo otro ataque haciendo que ambos bailaran al son del rayo. Logan pudo haber evitado esto pero… nah, asi es más divertido.

-AJAJAAJAJAJAJAJA- se rio en voz alta si ninguna compasión.

 **_AFUERA_**

Un chamuscado Ash bajo por las escaleras acompañado de un igual chamuscado profesor Oak y un risueño Logan, encontrándose con Delia y otro grupo de personas que fueron a despedir a Ash. El pelirrojo se hizo a un lado mientras la escena pasaba, teniendo en cuenta el trato que hizo con Delia ya podría despedirse de Ash mas adelante, o no. Delia comenzó a sacar cosa tras cosa de la mochila que preparo para su hijo, incluyendo su ropa interior.

-¡Mama me estas avergonzando!- se quejo el chico al escuchar como Logan se reía un poco –Ya soy un niño grande, se cuidarme solo- dijo Ash.

-Entiendo- respondió su madre no muy convencida -¿Ese es tu pokemon?- pregunto.

-Sí, este es mi pokemon- respondió Ash, Pikachu literalmente lo desprecio mirando hacia otro lado -¡con Pikachu a mi lado conseguiré todos los pokemon del mundo!- anuncio.

 **-(** Eso dice pero solo captura cinco en cada región **)** \- pensó Logan no recordando muy bien esta parte de la historia- **(** ¿Qué le habrá hecho cambiar de opinión? **)**

-Pikachu, entra en la pokebola- Ash arrojo el objeto hacia el pokemon ratón solo para que se la devolviera golpeándola con su cola. Ash lo intento un par de veces más pero el resultado no cambio. A un lado Logan sonreía, siempre le gusto la actitud de Pikachu.

-Miren como juegan, parece que ya son buenos amigos- dijo Delia conmovida, Ash afirmo su suposición levantando a Pikachu en brazos –Aunque es un poco raro- el roedor eléctrico no se tomo bien el comentario y soltó otra descarga. Logan al saber que esto pasaría ya se había alejado a una distancia segura y había utilizado al profesor como escudo humano mientras todo el grupo de personas sufría las consecuencias.

-Deberías ponerte los guantes, la hule aísla la electricidad- dijo Logan robándole el dialogo al profesor, ya que él estaba siendo electrocutado. Cuando el ataque acabó todos cayeron al suelo. El pelirrojo ayudo a Delia a levantarse, a los demás no los conocía asi que los dejo por su cuenta.

 **_ MÁS TARDE_**

Después de cambiarse su pijama, Ash arrastro a Pikachu con un cable mientras usaba los guantes de látex para protegerse de la electricidad. Logan mientras tanto estaba caminando a un paso muy lento para darle ventaja a Ash usando su capucha para que no lo reconozca, en el peor de los cazos solo tenía que volar en Albion para encontrarlo.

Oh, cierto, hay que hacer algunas explicaciones. El pelirrojo decidió llevar únicamente a aquellos pokemon que podían encontrarse en Kanto y en Jotho ¿Por qué? No quería alterar a sobre manera la trama principal. Usualmente Ash decidía a que región ir cuando algo de estas le llamaba mucho la atención, como es el caso de los pokemon de Harrison en la liga Jotho, que hicieron que quisiera ir a Hoenn. Por lo tanto su equipo consiste en Albion, Tyranitar, Gengar y Victini, siendo este ultimo la excepción a la regla. Había dejado a Kadabra con el profesor Oak ya que le gustaba mucho ayudar al viejo en el laboratorio completando las tareas que antes le pertenecían a Logan, claro que solo basta con una llamada para que lo transporten donde el pelirrojo.

A lo lejos Logan logro ver una parvada de Spearow, sabiendo lo que esto significaba saco a Albion de su pokebola y voló hacia allí. Habiendo llegado tarde, el pelirrojo repaso sus recuerdos en su mente y decidió bajar por la cascada. Siguiendo el rio logro ver a una persona caminado por un sendero, dicha persona resulto ser una chica, mas específicamente se trataba de Misty.

Logan no se había sorprendido de verla por aquí, ya que una de las costumbres de Ash iniciadas en esta temporada era la de destruir las bicicletas de sus próximas compañeras de viaje **(** Ya tengo una idea del momento en el que estoy, es hora de introducirme a los eventos del canon oficialmente **)** pensó descendiendo justo delante de la chica, sorprendiéndola.

-Disculpa- dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a ella y quitándose la capucha -¿Has visto un chico con gorra roja y con un Pikachu?- pregunto.

-¡Hn, por supuesto que lo he visto!- respondió ella enfadada -¡El idiota se robo mi bicicleta y huyo!- grito con los brazos cruzados.

-Delia tenía razón, Ash se metió en problemas en la primera oportunidad que tuvo- dijo Logan suspirando -¿Puedes decirme hacia donde se fue?- pregunto.

-Su Pikachu estaba muy lastimado asi que le indique la dirección del centro pokemon de ciudad verde- respondió ella un poco más calmada. Logan asintió en señal de agradecimiento y se dispuso a subir a Albion cuando una tormenta comenzó.

-Es peligroso volar durante una tormenta, mejor descansa compañero- el pelirrojo devolvió a Albion a su pokebola y se volvió a Misty –Vamos, tengo que asegurarme de que Ash esté bien y castigarlo por robar tu bicicleta. Usa esto para protegerte de la lluvia es lo menos que puedo hacer como disculpa por lo que Ash hizo- dijo entregándole su chaqueta.

Misty no sabía bien cómo reaccionar asi que acepto la chaqueta y se la puso para taparse de la lluvia -¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto ella.

-Me llamo Logan, es un placer- respondió peinando su cabello mojado hacia atrás por que le estaba molestando en los ojos -¿Y tú eres?-

-Me llamo Misty- se presento la amante de los pokemon tipo agua.

 **_Mas tarde _**

Al caminar en dirección de Ciudad Verde se encontraron con los restos de la bicicleta de Misty y después de que ella se quejara Logan la sujeto y la llevo sobre su hombro con bastante facilidad. En el camino hablaron sobre sí mismos para conocerse un poco mejor, Logan diciéndole que era de Pueblo Paleta y de donde conocía a Ash y Misty diciendo que venía de Ciudad Cerulean. Como la lluvia ceso Logan había recuperado su chaqueta.

-¡Hey, ahí está!- exclamo Misty al ver a Ash partir en una moto a toda velocidad junto con la oficial Jenny local. Frustrada la chica comenzó a correr detrás de ellos, Logan suspiro ante sus problemas de ira y la siguió.

-¿Por qué corres? Ya sabemos a dónde ira y si Pikachu esta tan mal como dices tendrá quedarse un tiempo en el centro pokemon- comento el pelirrojo corriendo a su lado.

Misty se sonrojo de vergüenza y aminoro su paso, después de todo Logan tenía razón. El chico de ojos dorados ignoro este hecho y continuo corriendo, cuando se trata de los eventos a venir es mejor llegar temprano que tarde.

 **_CENTRO POKEMON_**

Ash acababa de hablar con el profesor Oak y se encontraba a la espera de Pikachu, quien estaba siendo atendido para recuperarse de las heridas que le provoco su enfrentamiento con los Spearow.

-¡Ya te tengo!- grito alguien haciendo que el entrenador novato se voltee encontrándose con una furiosa Misty y peor aun… Logan estaba a su lado aun cargando su bicicleta tostada -¡Sabia que te encontraría aquí!- dijo jadeando cansada de correr.

-¿Oye que le paso a tu bicicleta?- pregunto Ash ignorando el hecho de que era su culpa.

-¡Tú la robaste y esto fue lo que quedo!- respondió la cabeza de zanahoria –Y vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi bicicleta- dijo enfurecida.

-No ha pasado un solo día y ya metiste la pata. No puedo creer que hayas robado una bicicleta- dijo Logan bajando dicho objeto y mirando a Ash de una forma intimidante.

-Y-yo le compensare, lo juro- respondió agitando las manos frente a el frenéticamente –pero no puedo hacer nada por tu bici hasta que…- fue interrumpido.

-¡No quiero ninguna de tus excusas solo quiero mi bicicleta nueva!- grito Misty.

-Pikachu no se encuentra nada bien- respondió cabizbajo.

-¿Esta muy grave?- pregunto Misty abandonando su ira.

-Creo que sí, y no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlo- dijo deprimido.

-Tu Pikachu está bien, su energía se recupera lentamente pero esta estable- comento Logan usando su visión aural para ver detrás de la puerta. El brillo en sus ojos asusto un poco Misty mientras que Ash se alegro de la noticia.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar, la puerta se abrió y la enferma Joy entro junto Chansey, esta ultima empujando una camilla en donde se encontraba Pikachu, aun herido y con varios electrodos conectados en su cabeza, con una bombilla que se encendía y apagaba.

-Tu Pikachu esta descansando, fue bueno que lo hayan traído a tiempo. El procedimiento salió bien y estará muy bien pronto, solo necesita descansar en recuperación- dijo la enfermera Joy sonriendo.

-Gracias enfermera Joy- agradeció Ash aliviado.

-Un gran trabajo como siempre- dijo Logan asintiendo con su cabeza.

-Oye lamento lo de tu bicicleta pero necesito tiempo para corregir las cosas- le dijo Ash a Misty.

-¡No! Ya me engañaste una vez- le respondió enfada para luego calmarse –Por ahora debes cuidar a Pikachu, ya hablaremos de esto después- mano la chica.

-Está bien- acepto Ash.

-No te preocupes por eso Misty- dijo Logan con una sonrisa siniestra intimidando a todos en la habitación –Yo me asegurare de que la deuda se pague- trono sus nudillos. Ash solo pudo tragar y esperar poder cumplirle a Misty.

 **-Atención por favor-** una mensaje en los altavoces los interrumpió **-Los radares de Ciudad Verde han detectado a una nave que pertenece a una banda de ladrones pokemon. Si usted tiene algún pokemon tomo todas las precauciones posibles. Repito, tome todas las precauciones-**

Al acabar el anuncio dos pokebolas cayeron del celo atravesando un traga luz y de estas salieron dos pokemon de tipo veneno: Ekans y Koffin. Al emerger Koffin uso pantalla de humo para opacar la visión de todos los presentes excepto Logan.

-¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Quiénes son?- pregunto Ash un mescla de confusión y sorpresa.

-No te asustes muchachito- dijo una voz femenina.

-Permítenos presentarnos- dijo una voz masculina.

 _-Para proteger al mundo de la devastación- el humo se aclaro dejando ver a una mujer joven de largo cabello purpura._

 _-Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación- también se rebeló la imagen de un hombre joven con cabello azul._

 _-Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor- dijo ella. Ambos vestían un uniforme, femenino y masculino respectivamente, blanco con botas y guantes negros con una R roja estampada en el pecho._

 _-Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas- dijo el sosteniendo una rosa._

 _-¡Jessie!- se presento posando._

 _-Y yo soy James- dijo posando también._

 _-¡El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!- exclamo Jessie._

 _-Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar- dijo James._

 _-Meowth, asi es- dijo el ultimo integrante del equipo que para sorpresa de muchos se trataba de un Meowth que habla._

-¿Oigan de que están hablando?- pregunto Ash.

-Son los ladrones de pokemon- respondió Logan completamente calmado como si nada estuviera pasando.

-Parece que él lo entiende- comento Jessie sonriendo.

-Venimos por los pokemon- dijo James sonriendo de igual manera que su compañera.

-¡No se llevaran a Pikachu!- dijo Ash interponiéndose entre los ladrones y su pokemon.

Logan se desconecto del resto de la conversación mientras pensaba para si mismo si debería intervenir y cuando. Mientras tanto el equipo Rocket declaro que revisaría el lugar para encontrar algún pokemon especial y que Pikachu no les importa. La enfermera Joy les dijo que aquí solo había pokemon débiles y enfermos pero no pareció importarles.

-¡Koffin, ataca!- mando James.

-¡Ekans, ataca!- ordeno Jessie.

Los ataques fallaron ya que todos se movieron y corrieron por el pasillo pero aun asi causaron varios daños a la propiedad del centro pokemon. El grupo se metió a una habitación y serró la puerta justo cuando hubo un apago provocado por los ladrones, por suerte el centro pokemon también funcionaba con energía Pikachu. Dicha habitación contiene todas las pokebolas del centro pokemon.

Logan observo entretenido a los Pikachu dando vuelta en una rueda mientras generaban energía. Siguiendo el procedimiento la enfermera Joy comenzó a transportar las pokebolas a otro centro pokemon usando al maquina. Pero los malo no tardaron en entrar derribando la puerta.

-Tomen esas pokebolas- grito preocupada la enfermera Joy. Ash y Logan se inclinaron a recogerlas.

-No solo la tomes, arrójala. Esto es guerra- declaro Misty a lo que Ash estuvo de acuerdo. Logan mientras tanto siguió haciendo lo suyo esperando un momento oportuno para intervenir sin alterar la trama demasiado.

De la primera pokebola salió un Pidgey el cual fue intimidado por Ekans, el segundo fue un Raticate y sufrió el mismo destino.

-Saca a Pikachu de aquí es hora de yo me encargue- dijo Misty liberando a su propio pokemon, que resulto ser un Goldeen y al ser literalmente un pez fuera del agua fue completamente inútil pero le dio tiempo a Ash de escapar. Logan lo siguió de cerca tomando una de sus pokebolas de su cintura.

Ash tropezó, cosa que lo obligo a detenerse. De repente un grupo de pikachus apareció de la nada y se subieron sobre el Pikachu de Ash recargando su energía y recuperándolo de una descarga muy poderosa. Al verse sobrecargado, Pikachu libero un poderoso impactrueno en dirección al equipo Rocket pero fallo por poco. El pokemon ratón no pudo controlar esa gran cantidad de energía.

-¡Ese Pikachu no es ordinario!-exclamo Meowth al ver la destrucción del ataque de Pikachu, el cual había destruido una pared completa.

-Les dije que encontraríamos oro entre toda la basura- se jacto Jessie.

-Ese Pikachu será un perfecto regalo para el jefe- dijo James de acuerdo con sus compañeros.

-Eso no pasara. Es mi turno- dijo Logan arrojando su pokebola –Sal a luchar Albion- en un destello su compañero salió y agito sus alas un poco.

-Es un Dragonite- dijo James impresionado.

-Otro perfecto regalo para el jefe- sonrió Jessie.

Logan los miro divertido. Este día había sido el más emocionante en mucho tiempo e iba a disfrutar del momento. Tal vez debería alargar el combate para disfrutarlo más, por otro lado se hacía tarde y le estaba dando un poco de hambre…

-Olvídenlo, usa Pulso dragón- ordeno el pelirrojo. Albion abrió su boca y cargo energía en forma de una esfera, luego la libero y un caño de energía que tomo la forma de la cabeza de un dragón choco contra el equipo Rocket destruyendo el recibidor del centro pokemon casi por completo. El impacto inicio la antigua tradición de enviar a volar al trió de graciosos villanos que seguirían viniendo por más una y otra vez.

-¡Eso fue increíble!- exclamo Ash con estrellas en los ojos.

-¿Por qué no peleaste desde el principio?- pregunto Misty un poco molesta pero luego sonrió –Hubieras terminado con ellos mucho más rápido-

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda- dijo la enfermera Joy inclinándose ligeramente.

-No hay problema, lamento mucho la destrucción- dijo Logan frotándose la nuca avergonzado, Albion imito sus movimientos como de costumbre –Este no es un lugar donde se deba luchar-

La enfermera Joy lo perdono al instante y juntos la ayudaron a enviar el resto de pokebolas, ya que aun no había energía y el lugar estaba bastante destruido.

Logan se tomo un tiempo para buscar un teléfono y avisarle a Delia que viajaría con Ash el resto del viaje. Al terminar y después de comer algo, nuestros héroes se dirigieron a ciudad Plateada. Pero primero tendrían que atravesar el bosque verde.

 **FIN.**

 **LEAN ABAJO.**

 **Como ya mencione antes, mi fanfic de Dc está en proceso. Sin embargo me he atascado al no poder encontrar un buen nombre de héroe para mi Oc. He pensado en muchos y ninguno parece encajar del todo. Algunos los he inventado yo, otros los he copiado de otros personajes ficticios. Aquí hay algunos ej:**

 **Heimdall: Como el guardián del Bifrost de la mitología nórdica. Los ojos de mi OC se volverán más poderosos con el tiempo.**

 **Sigurd: como el héroe legendario de la mitología nórdica.**

 **Warlock: por su magia.**

 **Warmage: también por su magia.**

 **Azazel: por su poder de teletransporte.**

 **Zodiac: si llega a llamarse de esta forma le daré un tipo de magia relacionada con el zodiaco.**

 **Perzival: como uno de los caballeros de la mesa redonda.**

 **MetaMan: ni idea, lo habré escuchando en alguna parte.**

 **Omega: ni idea de por qué.**

 **King Crimson: ¿Por qué no?**

 **Overman: creo que existe.**

 **MasterNight: suena cool.**

 **SI ALGUIEN TIENE UNO BUENO CON GUSTO ACEPTO LA SUGERENCIA. UNA VEZ ELEGIDO, EL TRAJE Y ALGUN QUE OTRO TIPO DE MAGIA SE LE AGREGARAN PARA COMPLEMENTAR EL NOMBRE.**

 **También había considerado reescribir o más bien alterar el capitulo 1 y quitarle el Divine Dividing principalmente porque si bien el poder me encanta, las alas NO. De ahí que solo ha aparecido en un solo cap. O quizás altere su forma para que se no sean alas.**


End file.
